Un chico llamado L
by Hecatombe
Summary: L conoce a su primera amiga, a la que no verá hasta dentro de muchos años cuando esté investigando el caso Kira. Volvera todo a ser como cuando eran niños? O tal vez experimentan un nuevo sentimiento?
1. Inglaterra

**Bueno hace poco vi la serie anime Death Note y me gustó tanto (sobre todo por el personaje L) que decidí hacer un fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, tan solo la protagonista es fruto de mi imaginación, tanto como algunos hechos que ocurren. Tan solo mezclo algunos aspectos creados por Tsugumi Oba (gracias por crear esta serie tan genial) mezclados con aspectos surgidos de mi propia mente**

**En este fic se encuentran algunos momentos de la infancia de L (inventados, por supuesto) y del caso Kira visto desde otro punto de vista y qué pasó después (he hecho algunas alteraciones de la historia)**

**A todos los que les guste el romance (en especial a las chicas que adoran a L) les recomiendo leer este fic**

**Bueno sin más dilación aquí empezamos, espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias**

* * *

**1-Un nuevo amigo**

-Mamá, yo no quiero ir a Inglaterra en verano, hace mucho frío y prefiero estar en la playa- Le digo a mi madre mientras corre de un lado para otro cogiendo maletas

-Hija, te lo pasarás bien, ya verás. Además solo estaremos ahí tres semanas. Procura disfrutar, quieres?

Asiento con la cabeza. Ojala fuera una ardilla que puede hibernar. Así me podría saltar este viaje durmiendo solamente tres semanas

Cogemos toda la familia un taxi que nos lleva al aeropuerto. Disfruto de los últimos momentos de calor y tras el corto vuelo llegamos a nuestro destino. Está todo nublado y todo huele a tierra. Cogemos un taxi que nos llevará hasta nuestro nuevo hogar durante 3 semanas. Mientras nos lleva nos dice

-Tienen suerte, lleva lloviendo toda la semana pero se espera que a partir de mañana el tiempo mejore y deje de llover- Parece que el sol está de mi parte y no me quiere abandonar. Sonrío levemente y me abrazo a mi peluche. Tras unos minutos llegamos a una casa en medio del campo

-Ya estamos- dice Papá. Levanto a mi peluche para que vea la casa

-Mira, Feeble, esta es nuestra nueva casa- le digo. Metemos las maletas en la casa. Es muy vieja y muy grande. Tiene plantas trepadoras por todas partes y dentro hay muebles muy antiguos. Me meto en lo que a partir de ahora será mi nueva habitación y me tiro a la cama

-Dime, Feeble, por qué no el Caribe, México, Puerto Rico…por qué venimos al frío en verano?- le pregunto a mi peluche. No me responde, como de costumbre. Ojalá me contestara.

-Hija, voy a comprar comida a la ciudad y tu madre se queda aquí organizando la ropa y los muebles. Si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta y a explorar. Qué te parece?- me dice mi padre, que ha llegado a la habitación

-Vale, voy a explorar, vamos Feeble- bajando las escaleras mi padre me dice

-Y no te escapes eh? Te esperamos para cenar

-No te preocupes! Tengo a Feeble y Feeble me tiene a mí, no nos pasará nada

Salgo corriendo de la casa y me meto entre los árboles y empiezo a correr y a correr. Hallo un camino y lo sigo hasta que me encuentro a lo lejos una casa que parece enorme. Tiene unas vallas negras protegiéndola. Será una casa encantada? Voy a explorarla

Me voy acercando más y más a la casa y puedo ver luces en su interior

-Feeble, tú crees que pueden ser fantasmas dentro de esa casa?- No me contesta. Tengo un poco de miedo pero a lo mejor conozco un fantasma y eso sería muy guay.

Llego a la valla negra y leo un cartel que pone ``Wammy´s House´´. Qué nombre tan raro para una casa encantada. Miro las luces de su interior y puedo ver las sombras…deben ser los fantasmas

De repente alguien me tira del leotardo. Un niño un poco más mayor que yo, encorvado, muy blanco, con unas profundísimas ojeras y el pelo todo revuelto me está mirando con sus enormes ojos. Seguro que es un fantasma

-Hola…eres un fantasma?- le pregunto

-No…- me contesta- y tú?

-No, yo soy una niña. Los fantasmas te han secuestrado y te han traído aquí?- le pregunto

-No, qué va. Esta es mi casa. Me aburría y he salido para jugar aquí fuera y me he encontrado contigo- me contesta

-Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto

-Lawliet, pero todos me llaman L- me contesta. L, como la letra que aprendí hace unos años en la escuela. L de libro y de lagarto

-Hola L, yo soy Bel, y este es Feeble- digo enseñándole el peluche- Estás solo? Quieres jugar conmigo?

-Sí, pero antes…tengo un poco de hambre…no tendrás una tarta por ahí?

-No, lo siento, mi papá ha ido a hacer la compra.

-No pasa nada pero, qué haces aquí tú solita?- me dice

-Venía a explorar y me he encontrado contigo, quieres venir a explorar conmigo? Creo que podrías saltar la valla o algo…

- Síííí, sí quiero ir- me dice con un brillo en los ojos cuando de repente…

-L! Ven! Vamos a servir la cena!- alguien le llamaba desde la puerta

-Oh no, tengo que irme, puedes volver mañana, porfa?

-Sí, volveré, espérame aquí por la tarde vale?

-Te estaré esperando…encantado, Bel- Me da un apretón de manos y luego se lo da a Feeble- Encantado Feeble

-Encantada, L. Feeble no contesta porque no sabe hablar, es muy tonto, pero también está encantado

L me sonríe y vuelve corriendo a su casa. Yo ahora tengo que volver a casa también. Papá debe haber llegado ya. Bueno al final haber venido no ha sido tan malo. Ahora tengo un nuevo amigo

* * *

**Bueno que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Os espero en el siguiente capítulo. Si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia…lo que sea dejadme un comentario**

**Gracias!**


	2. 2 Trozos de Tarta

**YuriLupinBlackRiddle muchas gracias por tu favorito!**

**Quiero darle muchas gracias a la persona que me ha dejado el comentario. Me alegro de que esté gustando. Realmente me hizo mucha ilusión tu comentario y espero que disfrutes muchísimo este fic :D**

* * *

**2-Dos trozos de tarta**

Me quedo todo el día esperando a que mis padres me dejen salir a explorar

-Cuando termines de comer, hija.- me dicen. Como rápidamente para salir cuanto antes

-Ya he terminado, Mamá, puedo salir?- pregunto ansiosa

-Bueno falta el postre- y me trae una tarta enorme de fresa y chocolate- Las tartas de Inglaterra están buenísimas, ya verás

De repente me acuerdo de que L quería una tarta y le digo

-Bueno…podrías cortarme dos trozos y metérmelos en la mochila? A lo mejor me los como cundo esté cansada de explorar

-Dos trozos? Eso es mucho…no creo que tengas tanta hambre- me dice. Tengo que pensar en una respuesta rápido

-Ehh…es que el segundo trozo va a ser para…Feeble?- le digo. Ella mueve la cabeza riendo y dice

-Venga anda, coge la mochila que ya te meto los trozos de tarta para ti y Feeble- Voy corriendo a por la mochila, meto los dos trozos en su interior y salgo corriendo

Cuando llego a aquella enorme casa veo a L en el mismo sitio de ayer. Cuando me ve me saluda con la mano sonriendo. Voy corriendo hasta él

-Bel, has venido- Me dice

-Pues claro, eres mi amigo, los amigos se tienen que ver mucho, sabes?- le digo

-De verdad soy tu amigo?- me pregunta

-Sí, por supuesto, eres mi amigo de Inglaterra.- Veo cómo me sonríe. A lo mejor está contento de haber hecho una nueva amiga- Bueno, vienes a explorar conmigo?

-Sí, voy contigo- empieza a trepar por la valla y luego cae de pie al suelo- Vamos

-Jopé, eres como los señores de las pelis de acción que saltan vallas- le digo. Realmente este chico me impresiona.

Caminamos por el bosque hasta que oímos un ruido producido por el agua

-Oyes eso?- le pregunto

-Sí, debe ser un río, sigamos el sonido- los dos caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a un arroyo rodeado de árboles y más allá veo unos sauces…mis árboles favoritas. Podemos cruzar el arroyo con facilidad ya que no es muy profundo y asoman piedras en las que nos podemos apoyar. Además L me da la mano, lo cual me da otro apoyo. Cruzamos y nos sentamos bajo un sauce

-Qué hambre tengo…- Me dice

-Sabría que dirías eso…tachaaaan- y saco los dos trozos de tarta que tengo en la mochila- Es de fresa con chocolate, te gusta?

Él, muy impresionado y sonriente me dice

-Me encanta! Gracias por haberte acordado de mí!

-De nada…para ti no hay tarta Feeble, lo siento, le mentí a mamá- le digo a mi peluche

-Le has mentido a tu mamá?- me pregunta L con ojos enormes

-Si…es que si no le mentía no me dejaba traerte la tarta…te doy esta fresa si no se lo cuentas a nadie- le digo avergonzada

-Vale, trato hecho- se come la fresa- De todas formas no se lo iba a contar a nadie. Esta tarta está muy rica.

-Gracias. Oye L, yo no soy de aquí, qué vamos a hacer cuando yo vuelva a mi casa de verdad?

-Que te echaré mucho de menos- me dice triste

-Yo también te echaré de menos pero cuando sea mayor prometo venir aquí a visitarte

-A lo mejor cuando vengas yo no esté

-Por qué dices eso?

-Porque cuando sea mayor quiero ser detective y resolver casos y a lo mejor tengo que trabajar en otros sitios, pero si vienes di a alguien que esté ahí que me llame y hablaré contigo

-Y si ya no te acuerdas de mí cuando te llame?

-No seas tonta, como no iba a acordarme de mi primera amiga?- le sonrío y le digo

-Seguro que te conviertes en el mejor detective del mundo

-Gracias, ojalá. Y tú? Qué quieres ser de mayor? Exploradora?

-No lo sé aún pero quiero conocer muchos sitios y viajar mucho, sobre todo a lugares tropicales- le contesto

-Suena muy bien. Tú seguro que también te conviertes en una gran persona

-Eso espero…aunque el doctor me ha dicho que si no como lechuga no creceré y a mí no me gusta la verdura. A lo mejor tengo que esperar a que me guste la lechuga para crecer…

-Jajajaja me haces gracia, Bel

-A lo mejor también podría ser un payaso, aunque no sabría cómo combinar los conjuntos con los zapatos.

Y así nos quedamos un buen rato hablando hasta que L me dice

-Oye, Bel, qué tal si vienes a mi casa?

-Si me prometes que no hay fantasmas en ella voy

-Que no, tonta, claro que no hay fantasmas, no seas miedosa…

Roja de vergüenza le digo

-No soy yo la que tiene miedo…es Feeble- y luego al contestarle eso no podemos evitar reírnos de la tontería.

Me lleva a su enorme casa, atravesamos las vallas negras y cuando llamamos al timbre aparece un señor mayor que nos abre la puerta

-Hola, Watariii, qué tal? Esta es Bel, mi nueva amiga, se puede quedar hasta la hora de la cena? Porfiiii

-Encantada, señor Watari, soy Bel- le tiendo la mano un poco tímida. Él me da un apretón de manos y me dice

-Encantado señorita, por supuesto que te puedes quedar y jugar con L. anda, pasad

Según entro en la casa todo lo que veo son niños…niños corriendo…niños quietos…niños jugando…niños leyendo…niños en las escaleras…niños por todas partes.

-Chicos quiero presentaros a mi nueva y primera amiga Bel!- grita L. todos me saludan animados. Estoy muy sorprendida y también les saludo a ellos. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto veo que está todo lleno de papeles con letras y números y le pregunto

-L, todos estos son tus hermanos?

-Sí, son mi familia desde que Watari me trajo aquí- por lo que me dice puedo deducir que esto es un orfanato…pobre L. No sabía que no tenía papás. Debe ser triste no tener papás

Nos quedamos ahí jugando y cada cinco minutos llega Watari con tartas y dulces para nosotros

-L, deja dulces para Bel también- le dice Watari. Yo me sacio pronto pero L come como un animal. Cuando llegue la hora de cenar no tendrá hambre

Cuando llega el momento de irme Watari me dice

-Encantado de haberte conocido, Bel, vuelve cuando quieras- Le doy un abraz me voy corriendo a casa

Cada vez este niño me sorprende más. Feeble debe estar muy celoso y muy enfadado conmigo por lo de la tarta pero es que ahora tengo un amigo de verdad…mi primer amigo

* * *

**Bueno ya está el segundo capítulo. Bel y L se están conociendo. No os preocupéis. Cada vez se irá haciendo más interesante. Ahora es el principio pero mediante esto avance la historia mejorará. Si tenéis cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia…lo que sea, dejadme un comentario. Os espero en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias!**


	3. El Adiós

**3-El Adiós**

Llego a casa muy tarde y cuando abro la puerta veo a mis padres muy preocupados

-Bel, hija, qué horas son estas de llegar?- Me dice mi padre- Tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados

-Lo siento, estaba tan entretenida que se me pasó el tiempo volando- contesto

-Hija, lo sentimos mucho pero ya no podemos dejar que vayas sola al bosque. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa- me dice mi madre

-No, Mamá, por favor, dejadme ir, prometo que a partir de hora no llegaré tarde nunca más- contesto

-No, Bel, mejor no nos arriesgaremos. Si te pasara algo…queremos que estés segura- me dice mi madre

-Bueno pues segura estaré pero lo que también estaré es aburrida y triste, y me haréis tenerle miedo a todo- diciendo esto subo muy enfadada a mi habitación y doy un portazo

Ahora cómo voy a ver a L? Si mañana no aparezco creerá que no soy su amiga! Y yo no puedo perder a mi único amigo. Ya, ya sé lo que haré…

El día siguiente ya lo tengo todo planeado y estoy menos enfadada por ello, de lo cual se sorprenden mis padres

-Bel, ya no estás tan enfadada?- me preguntan

-No…me he dado cuenta de que así es mejor para mí, por algún motivo lo hacéis…

-Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón- me dice mi padre

Bueno en razón no he entrado, pero lo que sí que he encontrado es una forma de salir al bosque sin que se den cuenta. Es bastante arriesgada pero si tengo cuidado funcionará

Por la noche, cuando mis padres ya están dormidos salgo de la habitación y me voy al bosque dirigiéndome al Wammy´s House. Salto la valla y voy hacia la ventana de la habitación de L. Allí le dejo una carta que explica por qué no he podido verle hoy y que a partir de ahora solo nos podremos vernos de noche aunque…L no parece estar en la habitación. Dónde estará?

Me dirijo al lugar donde solía encontrármelo y allí me lo veo solo

-L…- se da la vuelta

-Beeeel! Sabía que acabarías viniendo!- y diciendo esto me da un abrazo

-Pues claro que he venido. Pero L no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo. Me tengo que ir ya. Te he dejado una carta en la ventana explicándotelo todo.

-Entiendo, la leeré- me dice

-Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir. Siento haberte hecho esperar

-Espera…mientras no venías te he hecho esto- me enseña una corona de flores. Muy emocionada me la pongo

-Muchísimas gracias L, me ha encantado- digo esto abrazándolo y luego me voy corriendo con la corona puesta.

…

El día siguiente pasa y yo solamente miro el reloj esperando a que se haga de noche para ver a L.

Cuando la luna se alza en el cielo me quedo mirando por la ventana esperando a que venga a verme, ya que ahora es él el que me viene a ver. Yo lo que hago es salir por la ventana y encontrármelo. Luego nos vamos al bosque y pasamos juntos unas horas jugando y explorando y cuando el sol está a punto de salir nos despedimos y cada uno se va por su parte.

Muchos días pasamos así. Fui conociendo a ese chico tan especial llamado L poco a vez en cuando yo le llevaba trozos de tartas que hacía yo misma durante el día y él me traía coronas de flores. Un día se trajo una cámara y nos hicimos una foto juntos.

Fue el mejor verano de mi vida

…

Pero como todo lo bueno, el verano se acabó pronto y llegó el día de la despedida.

Nos reunimos por última vez en el bosque. Él me dio un marco con la foto que nos habíamos hecho diciendo

-Toma, para que te acuerdes de mí- eso me emocionó mucho y cogí a Feeble, mi peluche favorito, con el que hablaba todo el rato aunque supiera que no iba a contestar y le dije

-Toma, para que te acuerdes de mí. Cuando aprenda a hablar te contará cosas sobre mí y nunca más te hará sentirte solo

Los dos nos dimos un largo abrazo y entre lágrimas me dijo

-Prométeme que cuando seas mayor llamarás al Wammy´s House

A lo que yo le contesté

-Te lo prometo. Prométeme que cuando cojas el teléfono te acuerdes de mí, que si no me muero de vergüenza

-Te lo prometo. Hasta dentro de mucho, Bel

-Se pasará muy rápido, L, no te preocupes.

-Me da miedo que cuando seamos mayores nos olvidemos uno del otro- me dice L

-Mira yo te prometo que nunca me olvidaré de ti, a menos que me dé un golpe fuerte en la cabeza o me vuelva loca…incluso creo que ni así me podría olvidar de ti

-Tú ya estás loca, Bel. Yo te prometo que aunque me convierta en detective y tenga mucho trabajo nunca me olvidaré de ti y todos los días me acordaré de ti

Nos quedamos un rato más abrazados hasta que se separaron, nos miraron por última vez y salí corriendo en dirección hacia mi casa

Realmente le voy a echar de menos a L, mi primer amigo

Creo que L también me va a echar de menos, soy su primera amiga

* * *

**Bueno L y Bel ya se han separado****. Cuando se volverán a encontrar? Se acordarán uno del otro?**

**Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia…lo que sea dejádmela en un comentario**

**Creo que no voy a poder publicar muy seguidamente porque me voy de viaje a un lugar sin wifi pero os prometo que no dejaré de escribir y cuando vuelva podré publicar. Sorry **

**Os espero en el siguiente capítulo. gracias! **


	4. Pelusa y Champú

**Bueno ya he vuelto. Me echabais de menos? Ojalá la espera no se os haya hecho muy difícil. Bueno ya tenemos aquí el capítulo 4. Pero antes…**

**Sara-PD muchísimas gracias por el follow y el favorito. Me hace ilusión que te entretengas con este fic **

**Ai-chanosa muchas gracias por tu favorito. No veas la ilusión que me dio ver tu comentario. Me alegra que esta historia te interese. La verdad es que a veces es complicado escribir pero la gente que apoya ayuda mucho ^-^ gracias!**

* * *

**4-Pelusa y Champú**

Los años pasaron y tanto Bel como L fueron creciendo y empezaron poco a poco a formar parte de la sociedad y el mundo.

Bel era la típica niña empollona y algo tímida y cuando llegó a la adolescencia veía como sus amigas se enamoraban tras apasionados flechazos (formaba parte de la edad). A ella, en cambio era como si Cupido le dijera "Tú no, tú estudia" y se riera de ella (y le tirara una patata a la cabeza).

Eso no significaba que no se lo pasara bien. De hecho incluso estaba algo loca y a todos les hacía gracia aquel misterio de chica.

Como previó su médico, no creció mucho y se quedó muy bajita. A veces se decía a sí misma "esto solo porque a mi paladar no le gusta la verdura" y eso le hacía gracia y se acordaba de L, el niño que comía tanto y era como si le estuvieran desinflando como a un globo cada 5 segundos.

Nunca se olvidó de L

Tras unos años en la universidad destacaba como alumna. Por eso consiguió una beca para una importante universidad en Japón. Japón? A ella le encantaba viajar, y cuanto más inusual fuera el país mejor. Así que no lo dudó. Hizo las maletas, metió en ellas la foto de ella con L y se montó en un vuelo a Japón

Bel a veces se decía "En cuanto toda esta carrera termine pienso buscarl a L pero...y si no se acuerda de mi? Si le llamo y no me reconoce? Que vergüenza! Yo a él no le olvido"

L, por su parte se convirtió en el mayor detective del mundo, tal como había dicho Bel, la cual siempre veía los casos que resolvía en la tele con mucha admiración y acordándose de él. Había resuelto casos de enorme dificultad y complejidad que parecían no tener solución.

Por supuesto nunca se olvidó de Bel, de hecho siempre tuvo a Feeble en un lugar reservado de sus estanterías.

Un día le propusieron trabajar en el caso Kira. Estaba deseando que le llamasen ya que el caso Kira despertó enseguida su interés y rapidamente empezó a hacer deducciones. L también hizo sus maletas, metió a Feeble en ellas y se montó en un avión con destino Japón.

A veces L pensaba en Bel y preguntaba "Se seguirá acordando de mí? Cuando me llamarán de Wammy's House diciendo que una tal Bel pregunta por mí? Y si estoy esperando para nada? Espero que no sea así si no...qué vergüenza! Yo a ella no le olvido"

...

L empezó a sospechar inmediatamente de Light Yagami y contrató a un hombre, Raye Penber, el cual le vigilaría. Sin embargo, este hombre murió unas semanas después y su novia, con la cual trabajó en un caso en LA, desapareció. Muy sospechoso...

Decidió inscribirse en la misma universidad que Light y le reveló que era L para presionarle. Pidió que Light le ayudara con la investigación, así podría tenerle vigilado y observar su comportamiento.

L estaba caminando por la universidad hablando con Light cuando de repente...no, es posible? Sería otra persona?

...

El profe le pidió a Bel que llamara a Light Yagami porque tenía que hablar con él de unos asuntos.

Ella había oído hablar de Light. Alcanzó una puntuación perfecta en la prueba para entrar en la Universidad. Además sus amigas estaban loquitas por sus huesos, y decían que era un bombón. "Bueno ahora veré si ese tal Light es para tanto..."

Se dirigía hacia los jardines del campus, donde seguramente encontraría a Light Yagami. Preguntó a un chico si le había visto, el cual le contestó

-Sí, es ese de ahí...- dijo señalando a un chico castaño a lo lejos. Le agradeció y fue corriendo a darle el mensaje a Light. Estaba de espaldas hablando con otro chico con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros. No le veía la cara

-Light Yagami! - Gritó. Él se dio la vuelta y su amigo también...su amigo...no es posible...era él mismo o se había vuelto loca?

-Hola...eres...Bel, no?- le dijo Light

-Ehh sí, como sabes mi nombre?

-Eres la chica tan inteligente que ha venido del extranjero, no?- le dijo sonriendo

-Sí, bueno, al parecer ya sabe todo el mundo que estoy aquí...en fin...el sensei Takumi quiere hablar contigo, te está buscando

-Gracias por venir a buscarme. Ryuzaki, me esperas aquí a que vuelva? - su amigo asintió y Light se fue corriendo. Se quedaron ambos solos

...

No sabían qué hacer. No sabían si el otro le reconocía. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que el otro fuera en verdad aquel amigo de su infancia. L se arriesgó

-Te llamabas Bel, no?- Bel, llena de valor soltó

-Sí, soy Bel, pero tú... no eres Ruyzaki...verdad?- dijo eso con los mayores nervios del mundo

-No...t-te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó él más nervioso aún. De repente fue como si un muro entre ellos se rompiera

-Cómo no me iba a acordar de mi primer amigo?!- dijo Bel aliviada y los dos se abrazaron recordando cuando eran pequeños. Por fin estaban juntos y aliviados de no haber sido olvidados por su primer amigo. No pudieron evitar que se les cayeran las lágrimas

-Esto…ehh…Qué hacéis, chicos?- Light había llegado. Inmediatamente los dos se separaron

-Le estaba quitando una pelusa de la espalda, por eso le abrazo- dijo Bel

-Le tengo alergia a su perfume, por eso estoy llorando- dijo L

-Yo lloro porque…tengo alergia a las pelusas- dijo Bel

-Yo le abrazo porque aunque su perfume dé alergia…su champú huele muy bien- dijo L

Light se quedó algo patidifuso sin entender qué estaba pasando

-Bueno Ryuzaki, vamos a comer algo. Un placer haberte conocido, Bel- dijo Light con un apretón de manos

-El gusto es mío. Encantada de quitarte la pelusa, Ryuzaki. Procuraré usar otro perfume y usaré más ese champú

-Sí yo también creo que deberías comprar ese champú...gracias por lo de la pelusa! Adiós, hasta luego

Y diciendo esto se fueron Light y L en una dirección y Bel en la otra. L y Bel estaban bastante emocionados de haberse reencontrado

Bel sintió algo en la espalda, se la tocó y notó que había un post-it pegado en ella. Pensó que pondría "patéame" o "pégame"…ya decía ella que echaba en falta las novatadas…típicas bromas de estudiantes a la chica nueva…Pero se equivocaba

Era un mensaje de L, se lo debió pegar mientras se abrazaban...vaya sí que era rápido

"Bel, no sabes lo contento que estoy de haberte encontrado. Necesitamos hablar. Ven a verme mañana a las 21h al restaurante Kawaii Pie"

Sin evitar sonreír y pegar un saltito Bel soltó

-No me lo puedo creer!Allí estaré a las 21h sin falta. Esto es tan emocionante! Oh, L, no me has olvidado…

…

L por su parte se fue con Light y mientras caminaban se dijo a sí mismo

``Oh, Bel, no me has olvidado…´´

* * *

**Bueeno se han reencontrado después de mucho tiempo. Volverá todo a ser lo mismo? Qué se contarán en el restaurante? Espero que os haya gustado**

**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, pregunta…lo que sea, no dudéis en decírmelo.**

**Nos vemos en el cap 5**

**Gracias! ^-^**


	5. Conversación

**Muchas gracias Dundie por el follow. Me agrada que te entretenga este fic**

**Muchisimas gracias a la persona que me ha dejado la review. Realmente me hizo muchísima ilusión y me sacaste una sonrisa **

* * *

**5-Conversación**

Aún no me puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo me haya encontrad no se haya olvidado de mí. Casi que me subo por las paredes esperando a que llegue la noche para encontrarme con él

Voy a la universidad y asisto a las clases con menos atención de la habitual porque estoy pensando demasiado en él. Tengo tantas cosas que contarle…

Al final de las clases me dirijo hacia los jardines que dan a la salida de la universidad. Sorprendentemente me encuentro allí con L y Light

-Bel! Qué bien verte por aquí- me dice Light

-Sí, lo mismo digo. Hola Ryuzaki. Qué tal el día, chicos? Muy duro?

-Bueno, vamos tirando- me dice L,

-Bel, si necesitas cualquier cosa, CALQUIER COSA, pídemela, vale? Siempre estaré disponible para ti- me dice Light en un tono amable

- Gracias Light, si tengo cualquier problema te aviso. Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Hasta luego chicos- les digo adiós con la mano y me voy corriendo.

Hoy trabajaré en la tienda (necesito pagarme el piso, comida…) y en cuanto pueda me iré corriendo a prepararme para encontrarme con L

**PDV de L **

Hoy accidentalmente nos hemos encontrado con Bel otra vez.

Creo que Light está ligando un poco con ella…bueno como hace con todas las chicas de la universidad…pero no me gusta que haga eso con Bel…simplemente no me gusta que juegue así con sus sentimientos (aunque Bel no parece muy interesada, por suerte) ni tampoco quiero que Bel se fije en él sospechando que Light es Kira…

Cuando Bel se marcha me dice

-Ja! A esta le tengo ya casi comiendo de la palma de mi mano…

La rabia me consume pero contesto:

-Bueno, y a cuál no?

Casi no puedo esperar para que sean ya las nueve. Sigo sorprendido de que nos hayamos encontrado así tan de repente y que aún se acuerde de mí. Tengo tanto que contarle…

**PDV de Bel**

Según termino en la tienda me voy corriendo a casa. Me pongo una ropa mona pero no demasiado elegante que compré hace unos días…quedaba mejor en el maniquí pero bueno…hay que superarlo. Me peino, me echo colonia, me pongo unos tacones que me hacen un poquito menos bajita, me maquillo (pero sin pasarme) y me miro al espejo

-Je, qué guapa estás- y le guiño un ojo al reflejo.

Salgo a la calle y me dirijo hacia el restaurante del encuentro. Estoy muy nerviosa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llego al restaurante y le digo a una chica que está allí atendiendo

-Perdone, creo que me está esperando alguien

-Sí, alguien le está esperando, acompáñeme- y me dirige a una mesa algo apartada donde veo a L de cuclillas sobre la silla- Caballero, podría sentarse correctamente, por favor?

-Ah, sí, discúlpeme- se sienta normal y la chica se va- Bel, has venido!- y al decir esto se levanta y me da un abrazo tan fuerte que me levanta del suelo

-También me alegro de verte, L!- Todos en el restaurante nos miran y él me suelta. Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro

-Estás muy…diferente- me dice.

-Eso es bueno o malo?- le pregunto

-Es como si cada día fueras cada vez más guapa- me dice. Ayy eso hace que se me derrita el corazón y me ponga roja

-Gracias, L. Tú también has cambiado

-Y eso…es bueno o malo?

-Estás muy alto y guapo, y además ahora eres el mayor detective del mundo, como te dije- le susurro

-Jejeje, sí…-dice rascándose la nuca - Bueno, hay tanto que contar…qué tal tu vida?

-Bueno, la adolescencia podrida para variar. Me la he pasado estudiando en mayor parte, viendo pelis frikis y leyendo libros y cómics más frikis aún. Y por si fuera poco parece que eso no atrae nada a los chicos, imagínate ver a mis hermanas pequeñas con novio antes que yo…simplemente deprimente…- Al terminar e decir eso rompemos los dos a reír de mi pringadez extrema.

-Bueno, yo me he pasado toda la adolescencia metido en Wammy´s House aburriéndome y comiendo dulces todo el rato y luego empecé a trabajar como detective para matar el aburrimiento, sabes?

-Pues claro que sé. Siempre te he visto en la tele. Era alucinante. Casi me daban ganas de gritar ``Yo conozco a ese tío´´ pero claro, siempre me contenía

-Bel, tengo que contarte algo muy importante. Necesito que no se lo cuentes a nadie- Suena preocupado.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- me sonríe

-Bel, sabes que estoy trabajando en el caso Kira- sí, recuerdo cuando retó a Kira por la tele. Asiento con la cabeza- Sospecho que Light es Kira- al decir esto me atraganto con la patata que estoy comiendo- por eso, para tu seguridad necesito que finjas que no nos conocemos. Nos encontraremos secretamente y cuando esté Light delante finge que tú y yo simplemente somos chicos nuevos en la universidad

-Descuida L, haré todo lo que me digas

-Yo solo quiero que estés a salvo. No dejaré que Light te haga nada, te lo prometo- diciendo esto me coge las manos y se me enciende la cara

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí- le sonrío

-Pero eso no es todo- me quedo un poco asombrada- me cuesta tragarlo pero creo que a Light le gustas

Estoy a punto de echarme a reír. Light? No, no es posible. Probablemente sea el chico más popular de la universidad…

-Pero Light ya tiene novia…la modelo esta…y además Kiyomi Takada ya está por él…cómo le iba a gustar alguien como yo en estas circunstancias?

-Me sorprende que digas eso…Realmente no sabes lo que vales, verdad? Cualquier mindundi se fijaría en alguien como Misa o Takada pero…tú tienes algo que solo algunos chicos pueden ver…algo que en el fondo necesitan. Y ahora se dan cuenta de que quieren eso. Por eso Light ahora intenta conquistarte…No te dejes, por favor…- al decir eso no sé si son celos los que detecto en su voz…

-De verdad, no sabía eso, gracias por decírmelo. No te preocupes…digamos que no es Light quien me interesa

-Pero te interesa alguien?- me pregunta con los ojos como platos. Me río

-Tampoco he dicho eso- le guiño un ojo

-Jooo, yo que andaba curioso…

-Ya que eres tan buen detective por qué no lo descubres?- le sonrío. Él me sonríe también

Nos pasamos el resto de la cena hablando de nuestras vidas y de cosas que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando se nos hace tarde salimos del restaurante y para mi sorpresa me encuentro una limusina delante del restaurante de la cual sale una persona familiar…

-Watari! Qué bien volver a verte!- voy corriendo a abrazarle. Él me contesta

-Bel, qué bien que aún te acuerdes de mí, no veas lo emocionado que estaba L cuando me contó que habías vuelto, vamos, casi dando saltos y mirando el reloj esperando a que fuera la hora de verte…

-Eh, Watari, eso no es verdad- dice L rojo de vergüenza y con un tono de voz extraño

-Pues claro que es verdad, incluso me decías ``Ah, Watari, no veas lo guapa que está, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo rojo que me he puesto porque es que, de verdad, la tienes que ver, está preciosa…´´ chaval, un poco más y te desmayas de a emoción- dice Watari imitando a L. Yo no paro de reírme y L está muerto de vergüenza a punto de meterle la mano en la boca a Watari para que se callara…

-Bel, te llevamos a casa, te parece?- dice L para cambiar de tema

Accedo y entro en el coche. Al llegar a casa L me acompaña hasta la puerta de casa

-Tenemos que vernos más veces- me dice

-Cuando quieras llámame, iré encantada- abro la puerta de casa y antes de entrar le digo:- que sepas que tú también estás muy guapo y que también estaba muy emocionada para verte- le doy un beso en la mejilla, le sonrío y me meto en casa

No es posible…me estoy enamorando de L…toda la amistad que sentía por él se está transformando en…amor? Y si él no me quiere? No puedo arriesgarme a echar a perder una amistad para decirle que le quiero…o tal vez sí que puedo…pero no ahora. L, qué tengo que hacer para saber qué sientes? Los tíos son muy complicados

**PDV de L**

Cuando Bel me besa en la mejilla me quedo paralizado

No es posible…nunca he sentido algo así…la quiero? Tal vez ella no siente lo mismo…o tal vez sí…es tan extraño…consigo entender las complicadas y retorcidas mentes de los mayores criminales del mundo y a ella no logro comprenderla…Bel, qué tengo que hacer para saber qué sientes? Las tías son realmente el mayor de los misterios

* * *

**Bueno ya se han encontrado y se están dando cuenta de que tal vez ya no sea amistad lo que sienten pero…no quieren ir tan deprisa. Tal vez esperen a confirmar si lo que sienten por el otro es realmente amor o es simplemente que se echaban de menos. Tampoco quieren arruinar su amistad…Qué sucederá? Qué es lo que van a decidir? Light se interpondrá entre ellos?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	6. Declaración

**6-Declaración**

Durante los próximos meses L y yo seguimos quedando en secreto y él me cuenta de vez en cuando cosas acerca de la investigación

-Está siendo algo muy complicado…pillar a Kira está siendo la cosa más difícil que habré hecho…pero juro que no moriré antes de descubrir quién es Kira…o de demostrar que Light es Kira

-No digas eso. Descubrirás quién es Kira, pero no digas que vas a morir, por favor…yo no sé qué haría si tú…-se me quiebra la voz y L me abraza en seguida

-Lo siento…no te preocupes, juré que siempre te protegería de Kira, no me marcharé de tu lado…

…

No es posible, cada día estoy más enamorada de L, hay veces que ni me molesto en ocultarlo, espero que no se dé cuenta…

**PDV de L**

Antes de que Bel hubiera venido simplemente no me hacía gracia la idea de que Kira me matara…ahora que ella está aquí siento que es necesario que viva

He dicho que es para protegerla pero sé que en el fondo siento esto porque la quiero y no quiero separarme de ella

Necesito preparar cualquier plan infalible para que, en cualquier caso, acabe junto a ella…

**PDV de Bel**

Hoy he trabajado hasta muy tarde o sea que cuando he ido al metro que me lleva a casa estaba prácticamente vacío…excepto por alguien

-Bel, qué coincidencia verte aquí-Light y yo estamos solos en el vagón. Necesito actuar con normalidad

-Light, sí, menudo casual- realmente no podría haber sido peor…por qué no me habré metido en otro vagón…

-Un casual así debe significar algo- al decir eso se pone enfrente de mí. Empiezo a estar nerviosa

-N-no sé a qué te refieres- le digo. Apoya sus brazos en la pared a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se inclina hacia mi rostro

-Vamos, Bel, sabes que tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos…

-Light, tú tienes a Misa y a Takada…-estoy cada vez más nerviosa. Giro la cabeza para no tener que mirarle a la cara

-Esas me dan igual…solo son cuerpos bonitos con cabezas huecas y personalidades fotocopiadas…yo busco algo más…sabes, Bel?

No contesto. Trago saliva.

-Tú…una chica guapa, inteligente y con una increíble personalidad…y encima soltera.

Le miro a los ojos. Tiene una media sonrisa que realmente me está asustando. No puedo salir. No me deja espacio…Las sospechas de L se están cumpliendo

-Tú y yo…tenemos que estar juntos…olvidemos a Misa y Takada…- diciendo esto sujeta mi cara con sus manos, cierra los ojos y se acerca para besarme.

-Light, yo…no quiero recordar mi primer beso así…lo siento…esta es mi parada- aparto sus manos de mi cara y él abre los ojos. Estoy a punto de salir del vagón cuando…

-Realmente, sabía que valías la pena, cualquiera me habría permitido besarla. Eso solo ha hecho que me gustes más…tranquila, en nada también sentirás eso por mí y te haré recordar el mejor primer beso de tu vida…

Estoy muy aliviada…no se ha enfadado…si se llega a enfadar podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa…incluso matarme (si en verdad él es Kira)

-Adiós Light-. Salgo corriendo a casa y cuando llego me tiro a la cama y me pongo a llorar

Sin pensármelo dos veces llamo a L

_-Hola Bel? Qué tal?_

-L, estás ocupado?

_-No, estoy libre, quieres quedar?_

-L, por favor, ven aquí

_-Bel? Estás bien?Por favor, aguanta, voy corriendo_

Después de un tiempo llega L corriendo, abre la puerta, viene rápidamente donde estoy y me abraza

-Bel, estás bien? Qué has pasado?

-Light…ha intentado besarme…le he rechazado…Tenías razón.

-Shhh, no llores, shhh. Siento mucho esto…llego a estar allí y le reviento

**PDV de L**

Ese Yagami ha intentado besar a mi Bel…admiro a Bel por no haberse dejado. Simplemente la abrazo

-En toda mi vida ningún chico se ha fijado en mí…por qué el primero que se fija en mí tiene que ser un idiota que quiere aprovecharse de mí?

-Estoy de acuerdo en que realmente Light es un idiota aprovechado y le odio por haberte hecho eso…

-Qué pasa? Solo me querrán idiotas aprovechados? …Yo no quiero eso…

-No, eso no es verdad- le digo acariciándole el pelo. Y si le digo la verdad? Y si le digo lo que siento? Tal vez no es el momento…

-Eso tú no lo sabes. Además si él en verdad es Kira estoy metida en un buen lío. Podría eliminarme en cualquier momento si no hago o que él quiere… Solo me van a querer chicos utilizadores…o tal vez no me quiera ninguno.- Hunde la camiseta en mi pecho y siento la humedad de sus lágrimas y el calor de su cara

-Bueno, entonces o te equivocas en eso o yo estoy viviendo una mentira- se lo voy a contar…

-Qué? A qué te refieres?

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, se lo tengo que decir…

-Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decírtelo…tal vez me estoy precipitando demasiado…tal vez tú no sientas esto pero…Yo te quiero, Bel

Pasan unos segundos de silencio bastante incómodos

-L…

-Yo te quiero y nunca dejaré que te pase nada…te quiero desde que volví a ver tu hermosa cara, tu increíble sonrisa, tus ojos en los que me pierdo cuando los miro…y te seguiré queriendo hasta el último segundo de mi vida…

-L yo…

-Y no soporto verte llorando así…por qué, Bel? Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? Por qué me invade la soledad cuando no estoy contigo? Por qué no logro entender si sientes lo mismo que yo?

Los segundos siguientes no se oye nada. Lo he soltado todo. Y ahora? Me odiará para siempre? No querrá volver a verme?

Tras unos momentos ella aparta su cara de mi camiseta, me mira a los ojos y me dice…

* * *

**Ese Light le ha causado un buen trauma a Bel…**

**Bueeno L ya lo ha soltado todo. Qué le dirá ahora Bel? Se lo confesará?**

**Espero que os esté consumiendo la intriga**

**Hasta el próximo capítuloooo ^.^**


	7. Viernes

**Gracias a la persona que me ha dejado el comentario. De verdad no sabes cuánto me alegraste :D**

**Ai-chanosa me encanta la emoción con la que sigues la historia. No te preocupes. Aquí tienes la continuación. Disfruta ^.^**

* * *

**7-Viernes**

-Ya no te preguntes nunca más por qué…te quiero, L. Eso no tiene un porqué

Sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo con mis brazos su cintura y ella me envuelve el cuello, cerramos los ojos y juntamos nuestros labios. Voy subiendo poco a poco las manos por su espalda rozando su pelo y le sujeto la cara. Ella acaricia mi pelo. Siento escalofríos cálidos (así es, escalofríos cálidos) por todo el cuerpo. Puedo sentir su aroma, en la cual me pierdo totalmente

**PDV de Bel**

Lo único que siento es su dulzura envolviéndome. Le acaricio el pelo. Parece que eso ha hecho que se le haya puesto la piel de gallina. Suelto una risilla. Él sonríe también

Es posible? Ya es como si estuviera en otro mundo. Tras unos segundos nos separamos

-Bueno, ya estás bien, a mí se me hace tarde y tengo que volver al cuartel a investigar un poco. Deben estar esperándome. Adiós…Esto…no hagas planes este viernes- sale de casa por la puerta. De repente oigo que grita en la calle:

-Sí, me quiere!- me río. No se habrá cuenta de que le he oído? Esto ha sido muy raro. En menos de diez minutos he pasado de tener un miedo horrendo a…esto. No puedo contener la euforia y también grito:

-Sí! Me quiere!

…

Los días siguientes no consigo sacarme la sonrisa de la cara. L, debido a la investigación solo puede quedar conmigo los fines de semana, por eso estoy ansiosa para que llegue el viernes. Me ha llamado por teléfono para decirme que me viene a buscar a casa y que me llevará a algún lugar que quiere que sea sorpresa

**PDV de L**

Cada vez estoy más preocupado. Preocupado de que Kira haga algo a Bel, preocupado de no poder resolver el caso antes de que Kira me mate, preocupado por Watari (su vida también peligra)…el estrés es continuo y no paro de comer…llamo a Bel…es como si ella me inspirara tranquilidad. Oírla y saber que está bien…no tiene precio. Quiero hacerle algo especial

…

**PDV del Bel**

Por fin viernes! Nunca había deseado tanto que fuera viernes, ni cuando iba al instituto.

Suena el telefonillo…es L! Bajo corriendo y casi me caigo por las escaleras. Llego a donde él está. Le doy un abrazo y veo que hace un gesto como para que entre en el coche

-Estoy curiosa por saber a dónde vamos- digo

-Dentro de poco lo sabrás- me dice sonriéndome.

Llegamos a un enorme edificio, me lleva hacia el interior y subimos por el ascensor hasta la última planta. Cuando se abre la puerta veo una terraza linda, llena de plantas, piedras de diferentes formas y colores, estatuillas…y al fondo una mesa para dos con unas velas. Ayyy esto es como estar en una peli! Quién habría dicho que L era tan romántico…

Nos sentamos y en seguida viene Watari. Hoy hará de nuestro maître.

-Primero tengo que confesarte algo malo que he hecho hoy…- me dice avergonzado. Me empiezo a preocupar

-Qué ha pasado?

-Le he tenido que tocar el trasero a Misa Amane… – estoy empezando a ponerme furiosa- para coger su teléfono y verificar si era el segundo Kira – bueno, no es para tanto…lo hizo para cogerle el móvil…pero voy a picarle un poco…será divertido…

-QUÉ?! LE HAS TOCADO EL QUÉ?!- finjo estar furiosa

-Lo siento! Tenía el móvil en el bolsillo trasero y ese tenía que ser el momento…-está muy nervioso

-NO ME PONGAS ESA EXCUSA. AL PARECER SOIS TODOS IGUALES! SOLO OS IMPORTAN LAS CHICAS BONITAS CON UN BUEN CUERPO Y VACÍAS EN EL RESTO!- intento no reírme al ver su cara. Pero no lo puedo evitar y pongo la servilleta en la cara y río sonando como si estuviera llorando. Watari llega y desde un punto ciego le guiño el ojo

-Bel…yo…yo no…-L no sabe qué decir

-No, L…tú…tenías que ver la cara que has puesto- me quito la servilleta de la cara y Watari y yo nos empezamos a partir de la risa. L sigue pasmado

-Entonces…no estás enfadada?

-Pues claro que no…tenías que hacerlo…además cualquiera me lo habría ocultado y tú me lo has contado. Pero intenta evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas. Acabarás por ponerme celosa- le guiño el ojo

L, después del momento de tensión rompe a reír y Watari y yo le acompañamos

-Perdón, ha sido una broma de mal gusto…-le digo

-Si realmente no estuviera pillado por ti no te perdonaría…pero no es el caso- se levanta, me coge las manos y me besa la frente

-Tengo algo para ti- le digo- no es gran cosa pero creo que te gustará. Llevo años recopilando recetas de dulces y he decidido dártelas en este cuadernillo. Es para innovar…luego se lo puedes dar a Watari y que te prepare alguna…

-Qué? Me encanta! Los dulces son la segunda cosa que más me gusta en el mundo…después de ti, claro- eso hace que se me derrita el corazón-. Aunque, bueno tú no eres una cosa…o sí?...-ya empieza a fastidiar la frase…-Es broma…Yo tengo algo para ti también

Nos levantamos los dos de la mesa. Saca un ramo de flores. Pero no es un ramo normal. Son varias margaritas blancas con una rosa roja en el medio. Nunca había visto un ramo así

-Las margaritas son todas las cosas que me gustan y tú eres la rosa…eres única, y la más especial para mí- no puedo aguantar más y le beso

-Ni este beso tan sincero puede demostrar todo lo que siento por ti, L

…

Luego me lleva a pasear por los parques de la ciudad. El reflejo de la luna queda tan bien ilumiado en su pelo… las luces de la ciudad quedan tan bien con el brillo de sus ojos…el viento queda tan bien balanceando su ropa…el hermoso paisaje queda tan bien con su sonrisa…

-Eh, Bel?

-Sí, perdón, estaba distraída, qué quieres saber?

-No pasa nada…hay fuegos artificiales dentro de nada…vienes conmigo a verlos?

-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo- me agarro más fuerte a su brazo

Subimos una pequeña colina y nos sentamos esperando a ver los fuegos. De repente empieza el espectáculo de luces y sonidos

-Sabes? A veces me gusta pensar que la vida es como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales- me dice -. La vida a veces es algo oscura, como la noche, pero nos podemos permitir echar luz sobre ella y hacerla más feliz, aunque sea por solo un instante…

-Realmente merece la pena vivir así la vida…aunque sea oscura, siempre podemos echarle luz y color. Tú le has dado esa luz a mi vida, L- le abrazo. Esto lo digo con el corazón y casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción. Él me abraza más fuerte

-Bel…tú adoras explorar, conocer nuevos lugares, no?

-Sí, me sigue encantando

-Toma- me tiende un papel-. Cuando todo esto del caso Kira acabe quiero que vengas conmigo a conocer el mundo- no me puedo creer esto-. Tengo que consultarlo contigo…si prefieres ir sola está bien…el viaje empieza el 27 de febrero dentro de 5 años, deduzco que para entonces todo este lío habrá terminado…quieres?

Estoy temblando de la emoción

-Sí, sí, sí y un millón de veces sí!- le doy un abrazo fortísimo a punto de romperle una costilla. Él acaricia mi cara, cierra los ojos y me besa

-Esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que te podría hacer Light, no?- me pregunta

-Pero cómo puedes pensar en eso? Estás mal?-le digo riéndome

-Jajaja era broma. Ahora no te vengarás de mí por lo de Misa coqueteando con Light, verdad?

-Bueno tal vez me lo piense si le sigues tocando el trasero a Misa y esta vez sin motivo

-Jo…qué pena…lo siento manitas, se acabó la fiesta. No habrá trasero de Misa nunca más

-Ahora hablas con tus manos…Realmente estás loco-le digo riéndome aún más

-Solo si es loco por ti- y diciendo esto me besa

L es genial!

* * *

**Bueno ya hemos llegado a la parte romántica. Aunque el amor no es siempre un campo de rosas...Tal vez ahora les resulte fácil pero no siempre será tan sencillo. Afectará esto a la forma de trabajar de L? Qué pasaría si Light se enterara?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Gracias! ^.^**


	8. Pillados por Misa

**8-Pillados por Misa**

En fin, L y yo llevamos salimos por algunos años más. Realmente estamos durando mucho. A lo mejor algún día especial (después de acabar la universidad y tras la solución del caso Kira) incluso nos podríamos…qué estoy pensando…L, con lo ocupado que es…casarnos no sería nada bueno para su trabajo. Además es demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas. Rechazo este pensamiento cuanto antes.

Estoy caminando feliz por el campus. Quedan apenas unos meses para graduarme. Solo me queda hacer los exámenes importantes. También tengo que preparar la fiesta de graduación. Invitaré a L, a Light y a Misa (para que no sospechen L actuará como si solo fuéramos conocidos y le trataré de Ryuzaki cuando estemos en público).

-Beeeel!- oigo una voz detrás de mí. Misa viene corriendo. Me paro y le digo

-Misa! Qué tal? Necesitas algo?

- Beeel, cómo es que no me habías dicho que sales con Ryuzaki?- Pero esta tía cómo se ha enterado de esto?! Se lo habrá contado a Light? Si se lo ha contado L y yo estamos metidos en un buen lío

-Yo? Con Ryuzaki? Jejeje…Pero qué dices, Misa?

-Vamos, a mí no me engañas- me guiña el ojo- os vi el viernes yendo al parque juntitos. Erais tan monos…

-A lo mejor nos confundiste con otra pareja…

-Pues claro que no. Mira de hecho os saqué una foto- me enseña la foto que nos sacó con el móvil- Llevas un vestido tan mono…deberías ponértelo más a menudo- Pero, por qué está pasando esto? La foto no miente. A pesar de la oscuridad se nos distingue perfectamente a los dos juntos…

-Me has pillado- bajo la cabeza- estamos saliendo…pero nadie lo sabe, Misa, solo tú y…preferiríamos que siguiera en secreto

-Uuuu ya veo. Qué monos como Romeo y Julieta…- no recuerdo yo que Romeo y Julieta lo ocultasen porque un amigo de Romeo le intentara asesinar y se ligara a Julieta…-No te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie- me guiña el ojo

-Ni a Light, vale? Sé que es tu novio y que tienes toda la confianza con él pero…

-En serio, no traicionaré a una amiga. De verdad, sé lo que es guardar un secreto- a qué se referirá con esto?-Puedes contar conmigo- Esta Misa Amane puede ser una pija y a lo mejor no es muy inteligente pero…es buena amiga y buena persona. Le sonrío

-No veas el alivio que me has dado…

De repente siento alguien en mi espalda. Es Light…

-Alivio? Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Light

-Oh, nada, mi amor. Que Bel necesitaba un vestido urgentemente para una fiesta y se lo he conseguido- dice Misa. Esta chica miente muy bien.

-De verdad, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Misa…me ha sentado de maravilla…- digo-. Hablando de fiestas…Me gradúo en unos meses, voy a hacer una fiesta con la familia pero he pensado invitaros a vosotros dos. Light, puedes traerte a Ryuzaki, que se divierta un poco. Qué os parece?

-Estaremos encantados de ir, no nos lo perderemos por nada en el mundo. Ya le diré a Ryuzaki. Adiós, Bel, mil gracias- dice Light

-Ciaoo Beeeel- dice Misa Amane con su tono de voz habitual- gracias por la invitación! Ya te llevaré el vestido!

…

Llego a casa muerta de nervios…Y si Misa se lo cuenta a Light? Y si me traiciona? Sé que Light es importante para ella pero…es lo suficientemente importante como para romper mi promesa? Y si le saca el tema a L en algún momento delante de todo el equipo de investigación?

Se lo tengo que contar a L

…

**PDV de L**

En la cena Bel está bastante rara…parece preocupada, qué le pasa?

-Bel, te sucede algo?

Le tiemblan las manos y la voz

-L…yo…lo siento tanto…en el momento no pude ocultarlo…

-Cálmate, venga, qué ha pasado? Buscaremos una solución, no te preocupes

-Misa nos vio juntos y sabe que estamos saliendo. Me prometió que no se lo contaría a nadie, ni a Light pero…no sé si creer si lo cumplirá o no. Por favor, perdóname. Yo…creo que solo estorbo. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo hasta que todo esté solucionado y…

Le abrazo y empiezo a acariciarle el pelo con una mano y la espalda con la otra

-No es culpa tuya que nos viera…no tienes que pedirme perdón por eso. Creo que eres tú la que te tiene que perdonarse a sí misma. No me estorbas, tú eres la razón por la que sigo esforzándome…Kira no podrá matarme…no mientras yo tenga una razón para vivir. Tú eres esa razón.

-Oh, L, siento mucho no poder ser fuerte en este momento…

-Hasta las mujeres más fuertes de vez en cuando necesitáis un momento para descansar, no crees?

Ella se ríe en mi hombro y me abraza más fuerte

-Además para fuertes ya tenemos tus abrazos, no?- le digo y ella se ríe. Nos separamos- Quieres un pañuelo o algo?

-Sí, me vendría bien- se lo doy y se seca las lagrimillas.- Por cierto, ya te habrá dicho Light pero estás invitado a mi fiesta de graduación

-Ahh, sí, es verdad, me lo ha dicho hoy- el muy rastrero me dijo ``será una ocasión ideal para caerle bien a sus padres, así caerá rodando en mis brazos´´…por poco le doy una patada- Sabes que iré encantado.

-Me alegro. Será un momento muy especial de mi vida

-Además, creo que será el momento acertado para hablar con tu familia y explicarles todo esto

-Sí, tarde o temprano tienen que enterarse en qué situación estamos

-Me da miedo que no quieran que estemos juntos al enterarse de que soy…

-Esa no es su decisión…No pueden impedir lo que sentimos. Por eso no te preocupes, vale? Pero tendremos que esperar a todos los invitados se vayan hasta que solo quedemos los familiares cercanos y tú. Pero tengo una condición

-Cuál?

-Pásatelo genial- Realmente esta chica me sorprende mucho

…

**PDV de Bel (varios meses más tarde)**

Bueno hoy es el gran día. He tenido que hacer el discurso de graduación. Mis familiares más cercanos asisten al evento. Veo cómo mis padres lloran al ver que su hijita se ha hecho mayor y está lista para trazar su propio camino.

Tras muchas felicitaciones voy a casa a preparar los últimos detalles de la fiesta y me arreglo. Espero ansiosa a que empiece la fiesta y lleguen los invitados…

Llaman a la puerta. Los primeros invitados han llegado

Ya ha empezadooo! ^-^

* * *

**La fiesta está a punto de empezar. Cómo actuarán Light y L? La familia de Bel aceptará a L?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Please, dejad review ^.^)**

**Gracias!**


	9. Adivina

**Gracias a la persona del comentario. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic**

**Ai-chanosa lo siento por el final abierto pero es que así os dejo con la intriga. Me hace mucha ilusión la emoción con la que lees este fic en serio**

**9-Adivina**

-Mamá, Papá…-les doy un abrazo a ambos- Sois los primeros en llegar…con media hora de antelación

-Tu madre creía que íbamos a llegar tarde porque no entendemos ninguna indicación del camino. Por eso salimos cuanto antes…- dice mi padre

-Pues claro, Richard, no pienso llegar tarde a la fiesta de graduación de mi primera hija…-le contesta mi madre- Oh, hija, estás tan preciosa…ya eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha…estoy tan orgullosa…- me abraza emocionada

…

Los invitados van llegando poco a poco

-Qué pasa, anciana abuela? Ya estás hecha toda una vieja…qué pena me das- ha llegado mi hermana Bry con su novio. Le abrazo y me da un regalo- pensaba darte un andador pero pensé que mejor algo más brillante…es una pulsera diseñada por mí- mi hermana tiene pensado abrir algún día su propia joyería.

-Estuvo cinco meses trabajando en ella. No paró hasta que estuvo perfecta- me confiesa su novio.

-Oh Bry, muchísimas gracias- le abrazo

-Ayy, lo sabía, te estás convirtiendo en una vieja sentimentaloide igual que mamá y papá…Es broma, te lo mereces, graduada…

…

-Disculpe, vive aquí una solterona empollona que se acaba de graduar?- ha llegado mi otra hermana, Amy, también con su novio, el cual tiene los brazos en la espalda, como si ocultase algo.

-Sí, aquí vive, y es una solterona empollona a mucha honra…- Le abrazo y las dos nos reímos

-No te he traído regalo- me dice cruzando los brazos

-Bueno, no era necesario

-No me vas a preguntar por qué?

-No, la verdad es que no- Me lanza una mirada asesina. Ya empieza- Veeenga. Amy, por qué no me has traído un regalo?- digo pausadamente

-Porque ya tienes suficiente regalo con que venga aquí a iluminarte con mi presencia

-Bueno pues iluminas demasiado…por qué no vas al salón?…está muy oscuro porque casi no he puesto lámparas…hoy serás útil- le contesto a punto de reírme

-Si no fuera porque estás perfectamente peinada, vestida y maquillada acabaría contigo…- las dos nos reímos- Que sí que tengo un regalo para ti...enséñaselo, Kyle- el novio de Amy me muestra el objeto que llevaba escondido en la espalda

-Un cuadro!- grito

-Sí, es para que decores tu casa, quedaría muy bien en el salón. Lo he hecho yo y Kyle me ha ayudado a elegir el marco

-Gracias, chicos…- les abrazo a los dos

…

Tras unos momentos de celebración escucho el timbre y voy a abrir la puerta

-Enhorabuena, graduada- Light y L me miran sonrientes. Ambos están muy elegantes…incluso L…lleva un traje puesto. Ayy le sienta tan bien.

-Hola chicoos, qué alegría que hayáis venido…-Pero espera, aquí falta alguien- Y Misa?

-La pobre está enferma…le hacía tanta ilusión venir…más tarde te llamará para felicitarte.

Les invito a pasar a ambos. Veo como L me sonríe intentando que Light no se dé cuenta.

En seguida ambos se presentan a mis padres y a mis hermanas. Tras los saludos mis hermanas me arrinconan y empiezan a preguntar

-Pero cómo no nos has dicho que tenías unos amigos tan…sobretodo el castaño…qué guapo es, madre mía- dice Bry

-Todas las veces que te llamábamos no nos contaste nada de ellos- dice Amy

-Bueno, tal vez se me olvidara mencionarles…-contesto

-PERO TÚ ESTÁS MAL? CÓMO TE OLVIDAS DE MENCIONARNOS ALGO ASÍ?- Me dicen ambas a la vez

-Entonces os parecerá aún más interesante si os digo que estoy saliendo con uno de los dos…-digo

-Cómo?- pregunta Bry

-Con cuál de ellos?- pregunta Amy

-Al final de la fiesta lo sabréis…por qué no empezáis a hacer deducciones?- les digo y me voy con el resto de invitados. De repente me viene Light con el teléfono móvil

-Bel, Misa quiere hablar contigo- cojo el teléfono

-Hola Misaaa- le digo

-_Beeel! Enhorabuena por tu graduación. Que sepas que te admiro mucho y a veces envidio lo inteligente que eres, pero es la envidia sana eh? No te preocupes. Bueno disfruta mucho, que te lo mereces_

_-_Gracias, Misa, mejórate pronto. Es una lástima que no hayas podido venir (así le tendría a Light bien controladito). Adiooos.- Le paso el teléfono a Light

-Gracias, Light

-De nada…permíteme que te diga que hoy estás especialmente hermosa…siempre lo estás pero hoy en particular…es eso posible?- de verdad qué baboso este chico. Me dan ganas de soltarle ``permítame que te diga que hoy estás especialmente idiota…siempre lo estás pero hoy en particular…es eso posible?´´ pero me limito a decir

-Gracias Light, quieres algo de beber?

-Sí, qué tal si abrimos el champán? Ya han llegado todos los invitados- Le doy la botella y una copita. Todos los invitados prestan atención cuando Light abre la botella y empieza a servirle a todo el mundo. Cuando nos ponemos todos en círculo suelta

-Hagamos un brindis por Bel, por lo orgullosos que estamos todos de ella, para que tenga una vida hermosa y próspera, tal y como se merece

-Así se habla, Light!- grita L frente a nosotros

-Pues así sea!- digo. Todas las copas chocan y todo el mundo está sonriente

…

Consigo despegarme un poco de Light y encuentro a L hablando con mis dos hermanas

-…Vaya, qué interesante…Eh, Bel, ven a hablar con nosotros- dice Bry- Ryuzaki nos está contando cosas de su vida en Inglaterra

-Les has contado que fuiste campeón Junior de tenis?- le pregunto

-Sí, nos lo ha contado…Bel, tú le has visto jugar?

-No…pero antes de que yo llegara a la universidad jugó un único partido contra Light. Dicen que fue algo épico

Mis hermanas están encantadas

-Bueno chicas, voy a por tarta, queréis un trozo alguna?- pregunta L. las tres asentimos y él, pidiendo permiso se va

-Bel, son tan encantadores los dos…no sabría a cuál elegir…estoy ansiosa por saber quién es- dice Amy

-Aunque…sospecho más de Light…está todo el rato con el ``Bel´´ por aquí, ``Bel´´ por allá…- contesta Bry. Yo solo me río.

La fiesta va llegando a su fin y los invitados se van yendo poco a poco, incluso Light y L. pero ya le advertí a L que en cuanto estuviera fuera del alcance de Light volviera a mi casa

Solo quedan en la casa mis padres, mis hermanas y sus novios

-Tengo algo que anunciaros…- todos me prestan atención. Recibo un mensaje de L que dice ``Ya estoy en la puerta, avísame cuando tenga que entrar´´

-Cuéntanos hija- dice mi madre

-Vosotros todos ya sabéis del caso Kira…- todos asienten-. Qué pasaría si os digo que han estado en esta fiesta tanto Kira como L?

-QUÉ?! Kira y L?

-Si hubiera sido así no crees que L le hubiera arrestado?

-No, L aún necesita pruebas…Creo que ya se os viene a la mente qué dos personas pueden ser- digo

-Creo que lo más lógico sería pensar que son Light y Ryuzaki- dice mi padre

-Exactamente. Y qué pasaría ahora si os dijera que estoy saliendo con el mismísimo L, el cual está detrás de la puerta principal?

-Porfa, Bry y yo podemos intentar adivinar quién es?- pregunta Amy

-Os tomáis esto como un juego?- dice enfadado mi padre- esto es una situación muy delicada

-Papá, estamos de celebración, no hay de qué preocuparse ahora. Adelante, decidme quién creéis que está detrás de la puerta- digo

-Sin duda es Light. L de Light no?- dice Bry

-Totalmente de acuerdo, quien está saliendo contigo es Light-dice Amy

-Bueno yo para arriesgarme diré que es Ryuzaki, me cayó bien ese chico- contesta mi madre animada

Cómo se nota que mi madre tiene experiencia en la vida. Sonriendo digo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que me oiga

-L, puedes entrar!

L va a entrar! Cómo se tomará esto la familia de Bel? le aceptarán? nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Gracias!


	10. Doble Regalo

**A la persona de la review muchísimas gracias! Sí, la madre es la que acierta, no se deja engañar por Light**

**10-Doble Regalo**

La puerta se abre y L entra lentamente

-Sí, lo he adivinado!- dice mi madre emocionada

-Siento haberme presentado antes como Ryuzaki…Soy L- dice

-Pero bueno, Bel. Nunca me habría imaginado que mi hermana mayor invitase al mayor asesino del mundo y al mayor detective del mundo a la misma fiesta- dice Amy

-Y lo más sorprendente aún…Que estás saliendo con L!- dice Bry

-Esto es de locos…-dice mi padre. No sé si está enfadado o solamente confuso

-Hemos esperado hasta ahora para decíroslo. Como es una situación bastante delicada…- empiezo a decir

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado así a L…-dice Bry interrumpiéndome

-Entonces si tú eres L significa que Light es…-empieza a decir mi madre

-Kira. Light es Kira…-dice L

-Por eso en la fiesta actuabais como si fuerais simples amigos, pero Bel…creo que Light está pillado por ti- dice Amy

-Tiene como pretendiente a Kira! Esto es cada vez más interesante. qué te ha pasado, Bel? Ahora eres una vieja rompecorazones?- dice Bry

-Oye no estamos aquí para hablar de esto…-digo.- además Light ya está saliendo con Misa Amane.

-Y esa quién es?

-Una top model japonesa- dice el novio de Bry emocionado. Al parecer es el único que sabe eso…uii, Bry se va a poner celosa

-Y tú como sabes eso?!- dice Bry enfadada- Ya me explicarás esto más tarde…-le dice a su novio totalmente celosa

-Bueno familia, quiero que sepáis que L y yo estamos dispuestos a aceptar las consecuencias que conlleva el estar juntos, nos pille Kira o no- empiezo a decir. L me coge la mando y me mira como diciéndome ``seguiré yo´´. Me callo y le dejo hablar

-Sé que puedo parecer alguien distante, alguien despreocupado, alguien insensible…Pero eso es tan solo lo que he mostrado al mundo hasta ahora. Yo realmente estoy enamorado de Bel. Ahora deben estar pensando ``Le arruinará la vida a Bel. Está haciendo que esté expuesta al peligro´´ pero yo juro que por encima de mi vida defenderé la de Bel y nunca permitiré que le suceda nada…Y ahora, delante de todos vosotros hago la promesa de que nunca la abandonaré, siempre seguiré con ella y siempre le protegeré…-Le sujeto la mano fuerte

Pasan unos instantes de silencio

**PDV de L**

Esto está empezando a parecerme muy incómodo. Estoy muy nervioso hasta que…

-Eres genial, lo mejor para mi hermana- me dice Amy y me da un apretón de manos

-Ya podrías ser tú como L- dice Bry mirando a su novio riéndose- que seáis muy felices juntos

-Todo lo que querría para mi hija. Bienvenido, L- me dice la madre de Bel abrazándome

El padre de Bel está inmóvil. Esto sí que me da miedo (más miedo que los ataques de risa que le dan de repente a Light)

-P-p-papá?- pregunta Bel

-Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, Bel. Quiero que estés segura, que no estés en peligro…- esto me empieza a dar mala espina- Desde luego esta situación tuya es bastante arriesgada- me mira. Tierra, trágame.- Pero sobretodo…quiero que seas feliz, hija mía. Y si eres feliz así te apoyo. Bienvenido, L- Me da un abrazo de oso (me recuerda a los abrazos de Bel, aunque este señor es mucho más alto y ancho)

En fin…parece que todo va como la seda. Yo miro a Bel, ella me mira y nos abrazamos.

…

Durante los días siguientes Bel es libre de llevarme con su familia, que ha decidido quedarse unos días más con la graduada. Veo cómo le alegra que podamos ser un ``Nosotros´´ delante de su familia. Veo como cada día le caigo mejor a la familia de Bel.

…

-Dentro de unos días es tu cumple L!

-Sí…te has acordado- le digo

-Y encima es el día de Halloween! Joo, que bien nos lo pasaremos!

-Vamos a salir a celebrar Halloween?- le pregunto

-Pues claro, por qué no?

-Es que…yo nunca he celebrado Halloween. A ver sé lo que es pero…como que nunca he hecho lo de disfrazarme y salir a la calle- debe estar pensando que soy un bicho raro

-En serio? Bueno mejor aun, así será un cumpleaños-halloween especial…además ya tengo el personaje perfecto para ti…-se queda quieta unos segundos- Jeff the Killer

-Venga ya, el de las creepypastas de internet?- le pregunto

-Síííí, es tu destino ir de Jeff the Killer en Halloween- me dice emocionada

-Pues entonces creo que tu disfraz perfecto sería el de Excremento Perruno, es tu destino- se echa a reír y me lanza una almohada-. Encima me desafías a una guerra de almohadas…insensato excremento perruno- le tiro la almohada

-Esto es la guerra- dice con tono heróico y nos empezamos a tirar almohadas hasta que todo acaba en una guerra de besos y risas

…

**PDV de Bel**

Hoy es el cumple de L. Por la tarde nos encontramos para ir por las calles a pedir golosinas.

-Me gusta esto de las chuches gratis, por qué no puede ser Halloween todo el año?- me dice cuando terminamos

-Creo que nos acabaríamos cansando…Toma, puedes quedarte con mis chuches, no las quiero

-Las acepto encantado- me dice.

-De hecho no es lo único que tengo que darte…tachán, feliz cumpleaños- Saco el portátil de última generación con un lazo enorme envolviéndolo que le compré para este día

-Bel! No hacía falta! Muchísimas gracias!- Me abraza un largo rato. De repente me suena el móvil. La llamada que esperaba

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar…Sí?...Sí, soy yo. No, no tengo experiencia, me gradué hace poco…vale, vale, no pasa nada, muchas gracias, adiós- cuelgo

-Quién era?- me pregunta L

-Bueno, ahora tendré que empezar a trabajar. He intentado varios sitios pero quieren a alguien con experiencia, pero si no me contratan, cómo voy a tener experiencia? Me han vuelto a rechazar…la verdad es que da un poco de rabia habiéndome esforzado tanto en el colegio y la universidad…pero ya encontraré algún lugar en el que trabajar

-Yo sé dónde podrías trabajar- me dice L

-No, L, quiero ser contratada por mérito propio, sin ayudas

-Si será por mérito propio. De hecho ya lo llevo pensando mucho tiempo. Serás ideal para el trabajo. Necesitamos a alguien excelente y de confianza

-A qué te refieres?- no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar

-Necesitamos a un pediatra particular para Wammy´s House. Aceptarías?

* * *

**UIIII aceptará Bel ir a Wammy´s House y separarse de L?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Gracias!**


	11. Wammy s House

**Ai-chanosa, no podría haceros esperar. Hasta yo sufro cuando veo que estoy tardando demasado. Con respecto al comentario de Light ojalá alguien se lo hubiera soltado en la serie. Entiendo que se te haga raro ver a L así de...romántico, aunque a veces está bien imaginárselo asi ^-^. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que lo de los trabajos es algo que tiene bastante que mejorar, sobretodo proyectado a los jóvenes que necesitan uno. Es simplemente algo injusto**

* * *

**11-Wammy´s**** House**

-Síííííí, aceptaré encantada! Ay qué emoción. Gracias, L. Muchísimas gracias.- le abrazo muy fuerte

-De nada, eres la mejor para hacer este trabajo-me abraza más fuerte

…

(Algunas semanas más tarde)

-Chicos, en serio, puedo ir sola, no hace falta que me llevéis

-No seas tonta, te queremos acompañar- dice Misa

-Pero chicos, no quiero causar molestias. En serio, me cojo un taxi…

-Y que el taxista sea la última persona con la que hayas hablado antes de montarte en el avión. Ni hablar- dice Light amigablemente

-Bueeeeno, podéis venir- digo.

-Llamaré a Watari para que nos lleve él- dice L

-Gracias, Ryuzaki- le digo con una sonrisa

…

Llegamos al aeropuerto. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que miro a L. No le volveré a ver en mucho tiempo. El coche se para delante de la entrada y salen todos del coche.

No me podré despedir bien de L con Misa y Light delante, lo cual hace que esté más triste aún pero…

-Oye Light, yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera…me ha costado mucho este peinado. Despidámonos de Bel aquí y esperamos a que Ryuzaki vuelva de ayudarle con las maletas- dice Misa. A esta chica le debo una. Me siento muy aliviada

-Cómo no, Misa- dice Light a regañadientes- Pues adiós Bel, te echaremos mucho de menos- me abraza y me susurra al oído- Algún día volverás y yo estaré aquí esperando

-Adiós Bel, vuelve prontooo!- me abraza Misa

-Misa, gracias por todo…-le digo susurrando. Ella me contesta

-De nada, Bel, despídete de él como es debido…-de repente se separa de mí- Y que uses mucho el vestido

-Bel, un honor haberte conocido, espero que nos veamos pronto- dice Watari

-Lo mismo digo, señor Watari, hasta la próxima- le doy un apretón de manos- Ryuzaki, me ayudas con las maletas por favor?

Él asiente y me lleva hacia el interior del aeropuerto. Me ayuda con las maletas hasta que llega el momento que tanto odio…la despedida. Casi que no puedo respirar

-Bel, todo va a salir bien

-Júrame que no permitirás que te pase nada- le digo llorando- júrame que esta no será nuestra última despedida

-Te lo juro- me abraza- No llores, nos vemos en seguida…además cuando esto acabe tenemos un viaje pendiente

``Pasajeros del vuelo 3180, última llamada´´

-Te echaré de menos- le digo llorando aún más fuerte

-Yo más y te prometo que nunca me perderás…nunca, ni a manos de Kira- me limpia con las manos las lágrimas y me besa.

Cada paso que doy alejándome de L es más difícil. Una parte de mí quiere confiar en que todo saldrábien pero enseguida saltan las dudas. Y si L se equivoca? Rechazo ese pensamiento. L nunca se equivoca

…

Tras muchas horas interminables de vuelo llego a Inglaterra. Sigue tal y como lo recuerdo. Cojo un taxi que me llevará a Wammy´s House. No puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que vine y sonrío. Estoy de vuelta

Llego ante las vallas negras de Wammy´s House y llamo al telefonillo. En seguida un hombre vestido de negro viene a abrirme la puerta

-Oh, bienvenida señorita…

-Bel, encantada. Y usted es…?- le doy un apretón de manos

-Soy James. Señorita Bel, le estábamos esperando

Me lleva hacia el interior de la casa. Veo a muchos niños, como la última vez que vine y todos se me quedan mirando.

-Niños saludad a vuestra nueva doctora, Bel. Cuando os sintáis mal acudid a ella- dice James

-No solo cuando os sintáis mal. Contad conmigo para lo que queráis. Estaba deseando conoceros a todos- les digo. De repente siento que alguien tira de mi vestido. Me doy la vuelta. Es una niña, no pasará de los cinco años, y tiene un papel en la mano

-Toma. Queríamos hacerte un regalo para agradecerte que vengas a cuidar de nosotros. No sabíamos cómo eras, por eso te hicimos con el pelo negro…no sabíamos que eras castaña, lo siento- me da el dibujo

-Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, de hecho podría plantearme el teñirme, eh?- le digo giñándole un ojo. Todos los niños me sonríen. Qué alivio, creo que les estoy cayendo bien.

Voy a subir las maletas a mi habitación. Cuando llego me desplomo en la cama y llamo a L

-Hola L!

_-Bel! Qué tal el viaje? Ya estás instalada? Cómo va todo?_

-El viaje muy cansado. Ya estoy aquí. Todo muy bien, estos chicos son adorables. Tú cómo estás? Muy cansado? Has avanzado algo?

-_Yo estoy bien…pensando en ti…Bueno hago lo que puedo para atrapar a Kira…cada vez nos acercamos más pero ahora estoy atascado. Bueno descansa, te echo de menos_

-Yo también te echo muchísimo de menos- se me quiebra la voz

_-Estaremos juntos en nada, no te preocupes. Adiós_

-Adiós, L- cuelgo y me seco rápidamente las lágrimas.

Empiezo a deshacer las maletas y guardo en un cajón todo el equipo médico básico que me he traído.

De repente mi puerta se abre con un ruido ensordecedor. Llega James con tres niños cogidos de la camiseta. Uno de ellos es notablemente más pequeño que los demás. Están manchados de sangre

-Estoy harto de vuestras peleas. Y encima me hacéis molestar a la doctora justo el día en el que viene…qué quereis? Asustarle?- dice James enfurecido

-No te preocupes James, yo me encargo, no hay problema- le digo. James se va muy enfadado y me deja con los niños. Les sonrío amigablemente- Quién quiere venir primero?- los tres ni se mueven- Vamos, que no muerdo…salvo que seáis una tarta, aunque no tenéis mucha pinta…

-Yo voy- se me acerca uno que tiene unas gafas (unas gafas de piscina). Al parecer se les ha roto el cristal y le han rajado parte de la cara- Soy Matt

-Encantada Matt. Bueno, no parece nada grave. Solo son unas pequeñas rajillas y no veo que se te haya clavado ningún trozo de cristal

-Entonces seguiré siendo guapo- dice enseñando la lengua sonriente.

-Hasta que te parta la cara por lo que has hecho- dice el otro chico mayor, el del pelo más largo

-Pero cómo ha sido esto?- pregunto

-Near y yo nos estábamos peleando mientras él jugaba a la game boy. Como le molestaba el ruido que hacíamos nos ha tirado la game boy y luego yo le he roto las gafas- contesta. Mientras, le limpio las heridas a Matt. Cuando termino me agradece y se va. El del pelo más largo se adelanta

-Yo soy Mello. Perdona por haberte asustado, te acabarás acostumbrando a nuestras peleas…

-No te preocupes…te has cortado el labio, voy a tener que coser. Voy a anestesiarte la boca. Prepárate, sólo será un pinchacito- le anestesio y le coso el labio-. El efecto de la anestesia durará unos minutos, mientras no podrás mover la boca-. Mello agarra un papel y escribe ``Gracias´´ y se va

Solo queda el más joven de los tres. Tiene un moratón enorme en la frente

-Bueno sólo quedas tú- se acerca- y tú eres…?

-Near

-Bueno, Near, te voy a dar un saquito con gel congelado. Póntelo en la frente cuando te duela el moratón, vale?- lo coge. Antes de irse me dice

-Tú eres Bel. Amiga de la infancia de L pero posteriormente te has convertido en su novia. Eres una de las pocas personas en las que confía, razón por la cual te ofreció este puesto de trabajo. L hizo bien en traerte aquí. Así asegura tu protección y tranquilidad y te mantiene alejada de Kira

Estoy paralizada

-Y tú…cómo sabes eso?

-Simple deducción y mediante tu reacción puedo ver que es cierto lo que he dicho. Y también lo he podido saber porque…Yo soy el sucesor de L

Que este niño es qué?!

* * *

**Bel se ha instalado en Wammy´s House y ha conocido ya a los sucesores d Matt.**

**Cómo es que un niño tan pequeño puede ser el sucesor de L? Esto debe significar que mantienen la posibilidad de que a L pueda pasarle algo**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Gracias!**


	12. Tensión

**12-Tensión**

Aquí hay mucho que hacer. Siempre tengo trabajo. Estos niños son realmente adorables pero estoy empezando a cogerles un cariño especial a Near, Mello y Matt. En el cumpleaños de Matt le he regalado unas gafas nuevas y le han encantado

-Estúpido L, se nos lleva a la mejor chica…- soltó un día. Parecía molesto de verdad

-Jajaja, pero Matt eres mucho más joven que yo-le dije riendo

-Para el amor no hay edad…si fuera diez años más mayor te plantearías salir conmigo no?- Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

-Claro, Matt, me lo plantearía muy seriamente- le digo intentando sonar sincera. De repente veo una video llamada de L. Contesto inmediatamente

-Hola L, qué tal vas?- le digo emocionada

-Muy bien, veo que estás allí con los niños- dice contento

-Sí, aquí están Matt, Near y Mello. Chicos, saludad- Los tres le saludan

-Hombre, pero si son mis sucesores, cómo vais, chicos?

-L, Bel me acaba de decir que si fuera diez años más mayor se plantearía el salir conmigo- suelta Matt sonriendo

-Bel, si haces eso me ligo a Misa Amane- está pretendiendo ponerme celosa- Nuestros hijos serían perfectos: tan guapos como ella y tan inteligentes como yo- me hierve la sangre

-No te arriesgues. Tal vez te llegan a salir tontos como Misa y no den para más. Podrás vivir con semejante tormento?

Los niños sueltan un ``Wooooo´´

-Véis lo celosa que es? Es increíble…ya dentro de poco no querrá ni que coma tarta con miedo a que no le preste suficiente atención- dice L riéndose. Yo solamente pongo una mano en la cara- No te preocupes, Bel, sabes que tú eres la única para mí, recuerdas?- de repente me acuerdo del ramo de flores que me dio. Yo era aquella única rosa

-Pues claro que me acuerdo- le digo sonriendo

-Oye Bel…no podré hablar contigo en algún tiempo porque…tendré que vigilar a Light 24 horas por día. Pienso encadenarme a él y seguirle a todas partes. Lo tendré bien controlado

-No te preocupes…haces tu trabajo. Te echaré de menos

-Yo también a ti…asco de distancia…aunque así estás a salvo de Kira. Adiós- la pantalla se vuelve negra. Me preparo para no volver a verle en mucho tiempo

…

Estoy jugando a los videojuegos con Matt. Es muy bueno aunque a veces (pero pocas) consigo ganarle. De repente suena mi teléfono. Es Misa. Qué querrá?

-Beeeel! Te echamos de menos, qué tal vas?

-Estoy bien, cómo van Ryuzaki y Light ahí encadenados?

-Fatal. Se están todo el día peleando y ya no puedo estar sola con Light. Mira te paso una foto enseguida

-Bueno tú ten paciencia. Ya dentro de poco le deja en paz y lo tienes todo para ti

-Ya, bueno hasta prontooo. Espero que hayas podido instalarte bien. Adioos

Me despido de ella y en seguida recibo una foto de ellos dos encadenados con cara de aburrimiento. Pobre L, la verdad es que debe ser un suplicio estar todo el día con Light. Al menos espero que le sirva de algo

…

**(Algunas semanas más tarde)**

Estoy haciendo unos puzles con Near cuando de repente alguien me llama. Veo el nombre. Tiemblo de la emoción

-Es L?- me pregunta Near

-Sí!- le digo emocionada. Contesto al móvil-Hola L, te echaba de menos, cómo estás?

**PDV de L**

-Por ahora estoy bien pero necesito hablar ahora de algo muy importante- estoy hablando muy rápido

-De verdad estás bien? Qué ha pasado?- Bel suena preocupada

-Bel, necesito que escuches con atención. Todo lo que te diré ahora es cierto, no me lo estoy inventando

-Vale te creo.

-Sé cómo mata Kira

-En serio? Qué bien, L, me alegro

-Mata escribiendo el nombre de la persona a la que quiere matar en un Death Note, el cual pertenece a un shinigami- espero que no me esté tomando por loco.

-Entiendo, osea que Kira posee la Death Note de un shinigami…

-Sí, ya sé que es de locos pero es verdad. He visto a dos shinigamis, pero se niegan a decir quién es Kira. Esto solo demuestra que la hipótesis del segundo Kira es verdad, ya que hay dos shinigamis. No me fío nada de estos monstruos

-Haces bien en no fiarte

-El Death Note tiene normas. Me las estoy leyendo todas por si acaso. Tal vez funcione de verdad. Solo hay una cosa que me asusta

-Cuál es esa cosa?- me dice preocupada

-Al parecer a los shinigamis les basta con ver el rostro de una persona para saber su nombre y su esperanza de vida…eso quiere decir que han visto mi verdadero nombre con lo cual Kira o el segundo Kira podrá eliminarme gracias a estos shinigamis

-Pero crees que los shinigamis están de parte de Kira?

-Lo único que sé es que no están de nuestra parte. Tal vez sean individuos neutrales pero también podrían estar de parte de Kira. Además, Light está más raro que nunca

-L, podrás atraparle, solo necesitas una pista más. Algo que te lleve a demostrar que Light Yagami es en verdad Kira. L, le vas a encontrar. Lo vas a conseguir antes que Kira. Tú mismo lo dijiste, L, tú eres la justicia, y la justicia siempre prevalecerá. Ni siquiera un shinigami será capaz de hacerte nada. Tú eres L y eres la esperanza del mundo- Bel se ha echado a llorar

-Bel, tú sabes la promesa que te hice y la pienso cumplir. Pase lo que pase volveré, has entendido?

-Sí, lo he entendido- dice más calmada

-Tú eres la persona que más fuerte tiene que ser en estos momentos. Mañana te llamaré. Cuídate, Bel

-Lo mismo digo. Hasta mañana, no te olvides de llamar

-No me olvidaré- cuelgo el móvil.

No soporto tener que sentir cómo está Bel en estos momentos. En parte me siento culpable de que tenga que sufrir

¿Qué voy a hacer? Siento que algo muy gordo está a punto de suceder…

* * *

**Oh! O_O qué pasará ahora?**

**esais intrigados? ^.^**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Gracias!**


	13. Momento Letal

**A la persona anónima de la review muchísimas gracias. Me encanta el entusiasmo con el que lees este fic. Gracias por los ánimos. Ojalá esto llegue a mucha gente. Es gracias a gente como tú por la que continúo con las ganas desde el primer día ^.^**

**Ai-chanosa yo también creo que la muerte de L fue algo innecesario y por eso te recomiendo que sigas leyendo este fic...trae mucha esperanza ;). Gracias por tus incesantes reviews. Me hacen mucha ilusión :33**

**13-Momento Letal**

**PDV de L**

Es como si el tiempo hoy pasara muy lentamente. He revisado las reglas del Death Note. Es posible escapar de alguna de ellas? Siento como si el fin se avecinara. Simplemente lo siento. Qué voy a hacer? Le he dicho a Bel que nunca la abandonaría. Tengo que encontrar una salida…por ella tengo que hacerlo

**PDV de Bel**

Estoy muy preocupada por L. Ayer estaba muy raro...Nunca le había visto tan nervioso. Eso es algo malo. Y si le pasa algo? Supuestamente tiene que llamarme hoy. Y si no lo hace? Miro impaciente el móvil esperando su llamada

Vuelvo a mirar…nada

**PDV de L**

Tengo que hablar con Watari de todo esto. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle…cosas que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decirle y otras cosas relacionadas con lo que sucederá pronto…

-Watari- llego a la sala donde él está

-L, qué pasa? Necesitas algo?- me pregunta

-Watari, no quiero morir…

**…(Nota de Hecatombe**: pongo puntos suspensivos porque solamente más adelante sabremos qué habrán dicho en esta conversación)

-Entonces hazlo-me dice.- Pero esta vez no te seguiré. L, yo ya estoy viejo, cansado de la vida. Cuando me pase algo apagaré los datos y encenderé una alarma. Tú ya sabrás qué hacer

-Oh Watari- le abrazo por primera vez en mi vida- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-L, tú eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. No podría haber educado a un mejor chaval. No te preocupes, funcionará

Me voy de la habitación y me pongo manos a la obra. Cuando termine llamaré a Bel, sin falta…

**PDV de Bel**

Ya han pasado varias horas y sigue sin llamarme. Intento mantener la calma. Seguramente esté ocupado. Más tarde me llamará…aún no tengo de qué preocuparme

**PDV de L**

Ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora es solo esperar que todo funcione. Intento llamar a Bel pero no hay cobertura por la lluvia. Me dirijo a la azotea y marco el número de Bel

**PDV de Bel**

Por fin mi teléfono suena. Lo cojo ansiosamente y le doy al botón de contestar

-L! Has llamado

-Pues claro que he llamado, espero que no estuvieras muy preocupada

-No, para nada, estaba tranquila. Tú…estás bien?- miento

-Estoy aquí preparándome para el show- ha dicho algo de un show o me lo parece a mí?

-Cómo dices? No se oye muy bien por la lluvia- le digo

-Que estoy aquí preparándome para el show- me dice. A qué se referirá?

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto

-Cada vez siento que las campanas suenan más alto…el show se acerca. Entiendo que desde el otro lado de la línea no las oigas. Escucha me voy a callar a ver si las oyes- Se calla. Sólo oigo el ruido de la lluvia- Las oyes? Por qué crees que será? Una boda o tal vez un…?

-L, no oigo nada. Solo oigo la lluvia. Te encuentras bien?- pero qué mosca le ha picado?

-Bueno, si estuvieras aquí las oirías. Me molestan mucho. Casi no puedo pensar- No contesto. No sé de qué me está hablando.- Bel, este es el momento decisivo

-Sí? Qué pasa ahora- le pregunto

-Ahora es el momento en el que todo puede salir bien o todo puede salir mal. Tanto si sale bien como si sale mal quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí contigo. Nunca te sientas sola

-L pero de qué estás hablando?- acaso piensa que puede…morir?

-Quiero que sepas que he hecho todo lo posible para estar contigo. Si todo esto sale mal te pido que no te enfades conmigo…

-Enfadarme contigo por qué?- Por favor que no me esté hablando de su muerte

-En ese caso creo que Near y Mello harán un gran trabajo y atraparán a Kira- No me equivoco. Las lágrimas me empiezan a caer a borbotones y me queman la cara

-L tú no puedes morir, no vas a morir…tiene que haber una salida- se me hace un nudo en la garganta- Venga, eres L, el mayor detective del mundo. Tienes que encontrar una salida!

-Tú deja que yo me ocupe

-L! Deja de hablar en clave. Dime lo que está pasando. Podemos encontrar una solución

-Bel, escúchame. Por favor tengo tanto que decirte y tan poco tiempo para expresarlo…Quiero que sepas que te quiero por encima de todo. Pienso mucho en nosotros cuando éramos pequeños. Nos conocimos así de repente. Eso cambió todo. Me cambió la vida. Cuando me volví a encontrar conmigo tras muchos años lo supe: supe que mi vida siempre estaría atada a la tuya. Y haré lo posible para que siempre esté atada y que nadie ni nada nos separe. Tú has cambiado mi forma de ver la vida. No estaría llamándote ahora si eso no hubiera sido así. Tú estás llena de vida y yo intentaré aferrarme a ella para estar contigo. Te quiero Bel

-L! Yo también te quiero. Más que a nada en el mundo. Tú eres mi vida. Si te vas ya mi existencia no tendrá sentido- No puedo seguir porque el nudo en mi garganta es más apretado que nunca y no me deja coger aire para que broten las palabras

-Tal vez esto sea un adiós- me dice

-Si este es el caso quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante que h pasado por mi vida y que…nunca te olvidare- Cada vez mis sollozos son más altos

-Yo siento mucho…haberte hecho sufrir así

-Si ahora sufro es porque he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida contigo. Y no quiero que te arrepientas de eso

-Adiós

-Adiós- cuelgo el teléfono. Near está a mi lado asombrado. Me da un pañuelo- Gracias.-

**PDV de L**

Según termino la conversación con Bel me echo a llorar desconsoladamente. No recuerdo haber llorado desde que era muy pequeño. Es como si todo el mundo se me viniera encima y yo no tuviera fuerzas como para sostenerlo. Llorar no sirve de nada, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. Bel se merece mis lágrimas

Tras un rato me tranquilizo y simplemente me pierdo en el sonido de la lluvia

Light me está mirando y me llama. Haré que esa sabandija se moje un poco, a ver si se limpia un poco de sí mismo…

…

**(Varias horas más tarde)**

Ahora vamos a probar el Death Note en una ejecución. Veo cómo el shinigami Rem desaparece

Comienza el show

Las luces se apagan y lo único que veo es a Watari caer sobre el escritorio

-Watari…-digo. De repente veo el brillo de sus ojos por última vez. Aprieta el botón que borra los datos y enciende la alarma

Los demás agentes parecen nerviosos.

Yo soy el próximo

Que siga el show

Caigo de la silla y Light se pone sobre mí sujetándome. Grita pero no le oigo

Solo oigo las campanas. Recuerdo todo lo que he vivido más intensamente que toda mi vida.

Tal vez esto funcione

Lo último que veo es la sonrisa de Light.

De repente todo se vuelve negro y veo una imagen, una bella imagen: Bel y yo, en el momento en el que nos conocimos…somos tan felices…es horrible como el mundo y la vida van acabando con las personas.

Escucho la última campanada

Fin del show

**PDV de Bel**

Giro la cabeza, miro el monitor del ordenador y leo las palabras más duras que ha escuchado mi mente

-L ha muerto…


	14. Tropiezo en la Oscuridad

**A la persona del review siento mucho haberte hecho llorar. Tu amiga tiene razon. Tienes que aferrarte a esa esperanza y no soltarte nunca mientras exista :). Gracias por tus ánimos. no te preocupes, me encanta leer reviews llenas de sentimiento, como la tuya :D**

**Ai-chanosa gracias por tener tanta fe en mí. No te preocupes intentaré no defraudarte. Como es que L, siendo la mente más billante del mundo n haya encontrado una salida?**

* * *

**14**

Vuelvo a leer el mensaje por si me he equivocado. "L ha muerto". Lo he leído bien

De repente siento cómo se me encoge el corazón bruscamente. Me empiezan a temblar los dedos, las manos, las rodillas...me tiemblan los labios y cada vez aprieto más los dientes

Empiezo a ver borroso porque las lágrimas se me acumulan en los ojos. No me puedo poner a llorar aquí.

-Dusculpadme- digo con un hilo de voz y subo las escaleras. Cuando llego a mi habitación me desplomo sobre la cama y las lágrimas me empiezan a caer descontroladamente.

Empiezo a respirar tan rápido que me empiezo a ahogar en mi propio lloro.

Intento tranquilizarme cerrando los puños para dejar de temblar y contraigo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo

El corazón se me vuelve a encoger. Es como si le hubieran golpeado y le hubieran dejado un hueco negro y vacío.

Cómo tengo que tomarme esta situación? Estaré aquí llorando todo el día? No servirá de nada. Lo afronto dejándome llevar por el odio y la venganza? Eso sólo hará que sufra más. Me limito a decir:

-Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. Que nunca permitirías que nada malo me ocurriera. Fuiste irónico, L, porque ahora mismo eres la persona que más daño me ha hecho...-no, no puedo estar diciendo esto- No, no fuiste tú, fue Kira...y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. No permitiré el quedarme así sin saber cómo ha pasado todo esto. Descubriré cómo te han hecho esto.

...

Son las tres de la mañana y sigo sin poder dormir. La almohada está empapada de tantas lágrimas que he derramado. Sin dudarlo lanzo la almohada a la pared y me tumbo en el plano colchón de la cama.

De repente veo cómo poco a poco se abre la puerta de mi habitación y aparece alguien tras ella.

-Perdón, solo quería ver si tampoco podías dormir

-No te preocupes, puedes pasar Near- él entra y enciende la luz

-No puedo dormir porque estoy nervioso. Y si fracaso como sucesor de L? Y si Kira acaba conmigo?- me dice preocupado

-No serás unfracaso. Conseguirás atrapar a Kira y devolvernos la esperanza a todos. No puedes permitir que. L muera en vano. Además trabajando con Mello te será más fácil

-Mello no quiere trabajar conmigo. Lo tendré que hacer yo solo. L nos ha dejado en el peor momento...lo siento mucho, Bel

-No pasa nada. Perdóname tú a mí por haberme dejado ver llorar

-No te disculpes. Llorar es algo humano y normal en tu situación. L siempre se negaba a mostrar sus sentimientos y tienes suerte de que contigo mostrara lo contrario. De hecho creo que incluso le hiciste parar de tener miedo...

-A qué te refieres?

-Una vez L nos llamó y nos contó qué cosas le daban miedo

Recuerdas qué os dijo exactamente?- tal vez esto me lleve a alguna parte

-Sí, a la perfección: _Un idiota tiene miedo de que se burlen de él...de su infancia...de sus sueños...de sus cosas mas queridas...y también tienen miedo de que le mientan. No le gusta que le mientan. Un idiota subestima el miedo porque es honesto con si mismo. Los idiotas son personas que subestiman sus deseos. Cuando tienen hambre, comen. Cuando quieren leer, buscan un libro. Cuando lloran, buscan consuelo. Soy el tipo de idiota con todos esos deseos y temores. Y estoy orgulloso de ser un idiota._

Me quedo pensando unos segundos. Near se acuerda a la perfección de lo que dijo. Es realmente una reflexión muy bonita pero...qué me quiere decir con esto?

-Near, por qué se llama a sí mismo idiota? Recuerdas qué dijo antes?

-Dijo que era un idiota porque cada vez que se despertaba por la noche se tropezaba siempre para encontrar el interruptor de la luz

De repente creo que entiendo qué quiere decirme con esto

-Near, es eso. Cualquiera se fijaría en la reflexión entera sobre sus miedos. Pero aquí L pretende decirnos algo más. Dice que se tropezaba en la oscuridad para encontrar la luz...

-Me alegra que te estés dando cuenta por ti misma- dice con una media sonrisa. Al parecer Near no ha venido a mi habitación solo porque no puede dormir. Near me está ayudando a empezar con esto para entender qué pasó con L. Le sonrío yo también

-Near, vamos a la habitación de L

Nos levantamos y sigilosamente cruzamos los pasillos hasta la apartada habitación de L. Vamos a comprobar con qué se tropezaba tanto. Tal vez esto me ayude a entender algo

L, qué bien planeado tenías todo

**PDV de L (unos días antes)**

Kira o alguno de esos shinigamis no dudará en matarme pronto. Tomo el Death Note y empiezo a leerme las normas. Tal vez encuentre una que me pueda salvar en el caso de que intenten acabar conmigo

"Si el nombre de una persona se escribe dos veces con una diferencia de 0,06 segundos la uerte de esa persona no se produce"

Tal vez así visto tenga forma de evitar la muerte. La shinigami Rem me dijo que tomando un trozo de Death Note y escribiendo un nombre tendrá el mismo efecto que escribiéndolo directamente sobre el cuaderno.

Simplemente hay un problema: si no veo cuándo están escribiendo mi nombre no puedo evitar mi muerte. Y una diferencia de 0,06 segundos es algo prácticamente imposible de conseguir.

Descarto esa escapatoria. Tal vez otras reglas del Death Note me ayuden.

Tengo que desaparecer pronto para que me sucedan Near y Mello y que acaben con Kira. Yo ya estoy muy cansado de este trabajo. Me exige mucho y yo quiero y deseo ya una vida normal...tal vez junto a Bel...Pero primero tengo que encontrar la forma de salir inmune a todo esto

Le prometí a. Bel que siempre estaría con ella y en caso de que todo esto salga mal le daré a conocer todo lo que ha pasado. Es una chica inteligente. Solo espero que no se hunda en el sufrimiento y que sea fuerte.

Sigo leyendo reglas con la esperanza de encontrar alguna que me sirva...


	15. Lista de la Compra

Mis lectores: estoy teniendo una situación complicada con mi ordenador. Pero no os preocupéis. Haré todo lo posible para publicar los capítulos con regularidad.

Strong SouL gracias por haberte dado a conocer. Me encantaban tus reviews y me ha encantado descubrir quien estaba tras ellas :33

Beteperei gracias por los favs y follows, y tambien por la review. No sabes la emocion que me dio el saber que mi fic es lo que buscabas. Disfruta mucho ^.^

Ai-Chanosa gracias por tu review. Ya me he fijado que eres fan de Sherlock. No te desesperes con la muerte de L porque sabes que no voy a dejar las cosas así. Bueno y L quiere dejar de ser detective porque es bastante exhaustivo y no quiere estar más atado a ese pasado.

Bueno ya es la segunda vez que publico este capítulo y la quinta que lo escribo XD por favor que funcione

15-Lista de la compra

Llegamos a la habitación de L. No ha cambiado desde que volví aquí. Sigue estando desordenada y llena de papeles.

Bueno vamos a descubrir con qué se tropezaba L = por la noche. Voy a hacer una pequeña simulacion

-Near, cuando te diga ``YA" enciendes la luz- él asiente y me tumbo en la cama.

Me levanto y voy caminando hacia en interruptor cuando siento algo en mi pie derecho

-YA!- Near enciende la luz y en mi pie hay una alfombra. La alfombra no está perfectamente puesta sino que tiene un enorme doblez por el me= dio que casi me ha hecho tropezar

Near se agacha y ambos apartamos la alfombra. Bajo ella hay una pequeña trampilla. La abrimos con cuidado y dentro hay un pequeño sobre y una hoja amarillenta y arrugada. Cojo el sobre con cuidado y lo abro. Dentro encuentro una carta de L dirigida a...mí!

-``Mi querida Bel. Si estás leyendo esto es que o eres una cotilla mirando mis cosas o no logras entender qué me ha pasado. Si ese es el caso siento mucho no poder estar contigo ahora. Pero estoy muy orgulloso de que no te hayas dejado llevar por la tristeza y el sufrimiento. No te preocupes , eres alguien inteligente. Lograrás entenderlo todo y en este camino que vas a empezar recuerda: siempre que haya una ocasión de ayudar a alguien hazlo, tal vez te estés salvando a ti misma. No dudo en que lo hagas, eres una persona maravillosa. Te quiere: tu L."

-Al parecer ahora eres tú la que tendrá que convertirse en detective- dice Near

-Yo no sé mucho de investigación pero si esto es por L lo haré- dejo el sobre y cojo el otro papel arrugado

-Parece una lista de la compra: ham, icecream, needles, ink, gloves, overcoat, roastbeef, almonds, glue, hairbrush, dress, kiwis, ingredients for pizza, towel...Es una simple lista de compra- dice Near

-Lo parece pero no, si lo fuera no estaría aquí escondida...espera... creo que sé qué quiere decir. Agrupamos las palabras en tres categorías: comida, objetos comunes y ropa. Y según este orden quedará

Comida: ham, icecream, roastbeef, almonds, kiwis, ingredients for pizza

Objetos comunes: Needles, ink, glue, hairbrush, towel

Ropa: Gloves, overcoat, dress

-Vale, queda muy bonito y muy organizado pero no entiendo qué...

-Toma las iniciales de cada palabra de cada categoría- le digo

-H-I-R-A-K-I N-I-G-H-T G-O-D...Hiraki Night God, el famoso delincuente que profanaba tumbas...

-Exactamente, pero no solo eso...sabes japonés, verdad Near?

-Sí sé- me responde

-Qué es Hiraki en japonés?- le pregunto

-Luz- me contesta

-Es decir, Light, en inglés. Y ahora si pasamos= el ``Night God" a caracteres japoneses nos queda...

-Yagami- me interrumpe Near- Light Yagami. El chico de quien sospechaba L

-Exactamente Near. Y no solo eso. Esto es una metáfora. Recuerdas cuando decía que se hacía daño en el pie antes de llegar a la luz? Y si ese daño que se hacía era Light y la luz era la solución de toda la investigación?

-Entonces quiere decir que Light hizo que no llegara= a la luz de la investigación- dice Near

-Exactamente- digo emocionada. No me puedo creer que= haya sido capaz de entender esta pista

-Me alegro de que lo hayas descubierto todo sola- Me dice Near. Al parecer quería desde el principio que viniéramos aquí y encontráramos esto...qué chico más listo

De repente un rayo de esperanza atraviesa mi corazón y le digo a Near

-Near...hay alguna posibilidad de que L siga vivo?

-Si la hay tienes que seguir estas pistas para averiguarlo- contesta

-Me da igual que sea poco probable pero me niego a creer que L está muerto...emplearé esta motivación para llegar al final de esto y saber qué pasó con L...aunque sea la última cosa que haga en esta vida...

PDV de L (unos días antes)

Sigo leyendo las reglas del Death Note y encuentro una que dice lo siguiente

``Si un nombre se escribe dos veces la muerte que cuenta es la que primero se ha escrito. Es decir el primero que escribe gana. Tal vez si encontrara forma de evitar mi muerte o al menos retrasarla el tiempo suficiente y escribiera mi nombre, nadie podría llegar después e intentar cambiarlo

Pero aún necesito algo que me ayude a alargar mi vida

Podría poner en las circunstancias que muero por una enfermedad que tarda años en manifestarse...aunque no es una buena idea porque si las condiciones para que se manifieste esa enfermedad no son adecuadas moriré en 40 segundos de un ataque al corazón

El cuaderno dice que puedo matar a alguien en un momento mientras ese momento sea inferior a su esperanza de vida. Es decir no puedo matar a alguien en tres días si su esperanza de vida es de dos días Pero si pongo un tiempo razonable...20 años...creo que en 20 años es probable que siguiera vivo...Si llego a poner que muero en 20 años antes que cualquiera, no puede llegar nadie a intentar matarme antes de ese tiempo...

Podría servirme...

Hasta que leo lo siguiente...

``La vida de una persona cuyo nombre se escriba en el cuaderno solo se puede alargar hasta 23 días". Es decir no puedo poner que muero en 20 años...solo hasta 23 días...eso no merece la pena

Hasta ahora todas las reglas que pensaba que funcionarían no me ayudan nada. Pero tal vez encuentre una que sí me ayude...tengo que seguir intentándolo...tengo que volver con Bel...le hice una promesa...

Espera...esta regla parece que me puede ayudar...aún hay esperanza...


	16. Tumbas o Cumpleaños?

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por la review. Me alegra que pudieras resolver lo de la lista de compra. A ver si consigues el resto de puzzles mentales :D. Muchas gracias por entender lo del ordenador. Igualmente intentaré no abandonaros porque es el modo que tengo de agradecer vuestro incesante apoyo :)**

**Ai-Chanosa gracias por informarme que el texto estaba mal, ya lo he arreglado. Ahora lo puedes leer a gusto. No vas muy desencaminada en lo de las tumbas...simplemente leete este capítulo. Cuando recibi tu review me quedé medio flipada pensando que tal vez leías parte de mi mente :3**

**Siento mucho lo del capítulo anterior, lo vuelto a publicar ya bien. Ahora lo pueden leer a gusto. Perdonen las molestias porfa**

16- Tumbas o Cumpleaños?

Al día siguiente busco información acerca del famoso delincuente Hiraki Night God. Lo llamaban así porque siempre iba por la noche a los cementerios a robar en tumbas. Estuvo meses así y llegó a robar a más de 500 difuntos

-Qué? Has decidido resurgir de entre las tinieblas y el sufrimiento?- Mello llega y se pone a mi lado

-Descubriré qué ha pasado con L. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...lamentarme no esta entre ellas- contesto

-Vaya, me sorprende ese comentario...sobretodo viniendo de una mujer...Hiraki? El de las tumbas?

-Exactamente. Aquí pone que cuando tomaban nota de su confesión se disculpaba diciendo que algunas tumbas que abría simplemente estaban vacías y no les pudo robar nada

-Es increíble lo que dice la gente para librarse del castigo...-dice moviendo la cabeza

-Pero tal vez fuera verdad. Tal vez algunas de las tumbas estuvieran totalmente vacías...Qué querrá decir L con esto?

-Bueno fíjate, el tal Hiraki no era precisamente un modelo. Pocas veces he visto a un hombre tan feo en serio- dice Mello riéndose

-Bueno, realmente, el pobre no podría estar muy a gusto frente a un espejo- digo riendo también

-Conclusión: L murió porque era demasiado feo, eso es lo que quiere decir

-L no era feo, qué dices?- le digo asombrada

-Venga, venga, que habiendo tíos por el mundo te fijaste en L. Osea que estás ciega o loca...es broma mujer, si yo eso...lo respeto

-Ay Mello Mello Mello...Mellow Yellow...-digo meneando la cabeza

-No me llames así- dice molesto- No me gusta

-En el fondo sé que te encanta que te llame Mellow Yellow- le contesto

-Oh...ya sé qué podría ser lo que te quiere decir L...pero ese tío está loco o qué? Es imposible que hagas eso- dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

De repente pensando en el tal Hiraki y en el tema de las tumbas...se me viene el peor de los pensamientos. Me levanto de la silla

-Espero que no sea eso lo que pretende decirme...-digo espantada

-Vamos, a las chicas os encanta el romanticismo...qué cosa más romántica que abrir la tumba de tu novio difunto?

-Pero eso es ilegal...Además el cuerpo debe estar...-digo petrificada

-Bueno si crees que hay cuerpo, verdad?- dice Mello con aire misterioso

-Yo también me niego a creer que está muerto...esta será la forma de comprobarlo- digo con determinación

-Oh, venga ya entonces lo vas a hacer? Que pocos escrúpulos tienes ahora...

-Supongo que puedo fingir que no soy escrupulosa...solo espero que la experiencia no me traumatice de por vida...

-Bueno, ya debes estar muy ida como para ir y abrir una tumba...creo que tu estado psicológico no cambiaría mucho...- dice picándome

-Bueno y ahora como se siente al ser legítimamente L junto con Near?- le pregunto cambiando de tema

-No pienso colaborar con Near, solo nos pelearíamos y no avanzaríamos. Es mejor que cada uno vaya a su aire. Algún día de estos salgo de aquí y...

-Ah osea que te vas a escapar...- le interrumpo

-Pues sí, no intentes detenerme

-Tranquilo, no te detendré ni se lo contaré a nadie a cambio de que tú no le cuentes a nadie que voy a cometer un delito

-Hecho...Crearé mi propio grupo...Tal ves un día vengas suplicando unirte a mí. Por ahora solo somos Matt y yo pero acabaremos prosperando

-Me parece una idea excelente...reservadme una plaza eh?

-Pues claro, tú siempre estarás con nosotros. Siempre serás bienvenida- dice sonriente e inmediatamente cambia de expresión...es un tipo duro...o al menos eso intenta demostrar- Bueno sigamos leyendo. Tal vez L nos dé alguna otra pista...

Seguimos leyendo hasta que encuentro algo que me llama la atención al final de la noticia

-...murió tras unos meses en prisión. No fue más allá de cumplir un año en la cárcel.- paro de leer

-Por qué paras?- pregunta Mello

-Me temo mucho que esto sea nuestra pista- digo

-Cuál?- pregunta extrañado

-Tú le llegaste a conocer?- pregunto

-A quien? A Hiraki? Pues claro que no.-contesta

-No...analiza la frase...no fue más allá de cumplir un año en la cárcel...más allá=beyond...y cumplir un año...cumpleaños, que es igual a...

-Birthday...Beyond Birthday...por qué querría L que hablaras con BB?

-No sé. Esto es muy extraño

No sé qué será peor. Si abrir una tumba (tal vez ocupada) o conocer a BB...

**PDV de L (unos días antes)**

"Si el nombre de una persona se escribe accidentalmente mal 4 veces en una Death Note esa persona ya no podrá ser afectada por un Death Note"

"Si se escribe a propósito el nombre de una persona mal 4 veces la persona que lo está escribiendo morirá"

Estas son las reglas que me pueden salvar

Yo no puedo escribir accidentalmente mal mi nombre cuatro veces pero...quien dice que no pueda inducir a alguien a que lo haga? A alguien que no sabe mi nombre?

Si consigo hacer eso antes ya no pueden producir mi muerte con una Death Note...ni Kira ni un shinigami...

Podré utilizar identificaciones mías con pequeñas faltas ortográficas y hacer que cuatro personas escriban en nombre de esas identificaciones en un trozo de Death Note...

Es un plan infalible. No hay nada que contradiga esto. Esto va a ser mi salvación. Solo necesito reunir a cuatro personas y hacerles escribir mi nombre mal en un trozo del Death Note.

Esta es mi salida. Mi salvación. De todas formas Kira intentará matarme...simplemente necesito simular mi muerte y todos pensarán que he muerto.

Pero necesito saber el momento en el que van a matarme para poder simular mi propia muerte en el momento exacto.

Tengo que hablar con Watari...

...

Bueno mis queridos lectores: he aquí la teoría por la que creo que L no murió. Pueden ir a checar en las reglas del Death Note. Son totalmente ciertas. Y en mi opinión son la salvación de L. Qué os ha parecido? Para mí que gracias a esto L sigue vivo :D Bueno y ahora a celebrar no? Disfruten y recuerden: lo que parece el fin es solamente el comienzo de algo nuevo :3

Gracias por todo su apoyo...se nota que estoy demasiado feliz? :D


	17. Heredera

**Strong SouL gracias por tu review. La verdad es que por amor se hacen grandes locuras. Me alegro de que te guste lo de las pistas. Podrás disfrutar de algunas mas :) Gracias por todo tu apoyo**

**Dundie gracias por tu review. Me alegra aue el cambio que hice te haya gustado. Gracias por tu apoyo**

**Angelik Knight gracias por el follow!**

**Kat Michaelis gracias por el follow. Me alegra que este fic te resulte entretenido.**

**Ai-Chanosa gracias por tu review. A veces está bien lo de montarse películas. De hecho montarse una pelicula fue lo que lleva a Bel a hacer eso. Tenemos que perdonar a Mello por su comentario. El pobre solo quería picarle un poco y hacerse el gracioso XD. Me acabo de enterar de lo de la bebida. Me informaré y a ver si algún día la pruebo. Con respecto a BB no digo nada salvo que en ese sentido voy a alterar mucho la historia. Y por lo de Watari estoy de acuerdo. Murió como un héroe. Gracias por tu apoyo**

**Bueno sin más dilación capítulo 17**

17

Por ahora no puedo hacer nada salvo quedarme en Wammy's House trabajando. Pero en cuanto me sea posible, cuando consiga vacaciones, iré a investigar todo esto. Sin embargo debo elegir mi primer destino: Japón o Los Ángeles.

Creo que es mejor ir primero a Japón. No puedo con la curiosidad. Necesito saber si L está en esa tumba o logró escapar. Y en el caso de que no lo esté al menos debe haberme dejado una pista...dejo de lado el viaje a LA por ahora.

Tras atender a unos chicos que han cogido una tremenda gripe me dirijo hacia la planta baja de la casa. Allí veo a Roger Ruvie, el cual administra la casa cuando Watari no está.

-Señorita Bel, necesito hablar con usted, tiene un momento?

-Pues claro, señor Ruvie, de qué se trata?

-Poco antes de morir L recibí esto- me da un sobre- Es una carta de L permitiendo que usted se vaya de vacaciones...

-Pero señor Ruvie, quién cuidará de los niños? Y si pasa algo grave mientras no estoy?- pregunto preocupada

-No se preocupe, yo no sé mucho de estudios pero me las arreglaré bien con ellos...usted sabe tanto la teoría como la práctica...yo me las arreglaré solo con la práctica. Además, al parecer tiene algo que hacer...-es como si aquí en Wammy's House supieran algo que yo no sé. Parecen estar completamente seguros de que L está vivo...yo les intentaré dar esa confirmación

-Gracias, la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer

-Si hay cualquier problema no dude en llamarme. Yo llamaré cada tres días pero no vacile usted en llamarme si hay alguna emergencia o algo que no entienda.

-Muy bien, descuida

Me voy a mi habitación a hacer las maletas. Compraré el billete por internet y mañana mismo salgo de aquí hacia Japón. De repente alguien llama a la puerta

-Adelante- Matt entra en mi habitación

-Tan pronto nos vas a dejar? Creía que te caíamos bien...- me dice

-Es muy importante que haga esto, Matt. Sois todos unos chicos encantadores. No podría estar más a gusto en mi trabajo pero...necesito hacer esto

-Vaya, eso sí que es determinación...qué es eso?- pregunta señalando la carta que me dio antes. James

-Ah, es verdad, se me olvidó leerla. Es una carta de L. Me haces el favor de leérmela mientras hago las maletas?

-Esto...vale..."Roger lee esta carta y luego dásela a Bel. Ella necesita unas vacaciones. Tiene que encontrar respuestas. En caso de que no traiga noticias buenas Watari y yo le otorgamos el derecho de poseer la Wammy's House. El fin es solo el comienzo". Vaya, eres la heredera de L

-Cómo?! Yo?! Dueña de la Wammys House?! No podrían darle el puesto al señor Ravie?! Por qué yo...?

-Vaya pena...justo cuando Mello y yo nos íbamos a escapar...

Pero cómo es que L hace una cosa así? Acaso cree que YO pueda ser capaz de controlar la Wammys House?

-Este L me está metiendo en situaciones muy comprometidas...

-Ya veo. Siendo L no me extraña que quiere que hagas de detective pero...dejarte como posesión esta casa? No es demasiado? Bueno aunque siendo tú creo que eres capaz

-Eso solo en el caso de que L de verdad esté...-no quiero decir la palabra con "M"

-Ah claro. Pues no te molesto más...me voy de aquí y te dejo tranquila. Nos despedimos mañana por la mañana, no te vayas sin decirnos adiós.

-Pues claro que no me iré sin despedirme de vosotros. Venga buenas noches

...

Al día siguiente por la mañana bajo las maletas. El taxi llegará pronto. Me despido de los niños uno a uno hasta que solo queda mi trío favorito...mis Wammy Boys

-Near, todo saldrá bien. A por Kira- le abrazo

-Suerte en tu búsqueda- me dice

-Hasta la próxima, Bel- dice Mello con su tono de voz de tipo duro

-Oh, Mellow Yellow, te echaré mucho de menos- no puedo evitar abrazarle. Al principio se resiste pero luego me abraza también y suelta una corta y ahogada risa

-Bel, vuelve cuando puedas vencerme en los videojuegos- dice Matt

-Acaso quieres que no vuelva nunca?- digo sarcásticamente y le abrazo. No puedo evitar llorar un poquito

-Oh, mira, Bel, no solo tu lloras...Mello está a punto- dice Matt sonriendo intentando picar a Mello

-Acabo de bostezar, por eso me lloran los ojos, pedazo de idiota- suelta Mello secándose las lágrimas. Le revuelvo el pelo y me dirijo al taxi

-Chicos, nos veremos pronto...Más pronto de lo que pensáis...Os echaré de menos!

Veo cómo me alejo poco a poco. Esta casa es tan extraña...me ha hecho sentir tantas emociones...alegría cuando conocí a L, nostalgia cuando volví aquí hace unos meses...y ahora me invade la tristeza.

Solo llevo conmigo la esperanza de descubrir qué paso...próximo destino: Japón

...

PDV de L (unos días antes)

Me dirijo a donde sé que puedo encontrar a Watari

-Watari- le digo

-L, qué pasa, sucede algo?- pregunta

-Watari no quiero morir...quiero estar más tiempo en este mundo...Creo que he encontrado la forma de hacerlo...

-Cuéntame qué tienes pensado hacer

-He leído las reglas del Death Note. He encontrado la forma de ser inmune al cuaderno. Si escribiera mi nombre primero en un Death Note y luego alguien en otro Death Note escribe mi nombre la muerte que cuenta es la del primer cuaderno...

-Es decir puedes utilizar eso para manipular tu muerte cuanto antes

-Exacto. Pero también he encontrado la forma de evitar mi muerte. Si induzco a 4 personas que escriban mi nombre mal en un cuaderno accidentalmente no moriré y mi nombre no será afectado por el Death Note. Pero simularé mi muerte y todos creerán que ha sido el fin de L.

-Siempre me ha sorprendido tu inteligencia, L. Te enfrentas a la muerte

-Watari, estoy cansado de vivir así. Necesito descansar de tanto esfuerzo. Todo lo que he pasado...Acabar con esto es lo mejor.

-Pero L, cuando sabrás en qué momento tienes que simular tu muerte?

-Ese es el único factor de riesgo que tengo...si no veo cuándo están escribiendo mi nombre no podré acabar con esto...

-Pues hazlo. Pero esta vez no te seguiré. Yo ya estoy viejo, cansado de esta vida...necesito el mayor de los descansos. Probablemente me intenten matar antes que a ti. Yo entonces borraré todos los datos de la investigación y activaré la alarma...tú entonces sabrás qué hacer...

No me puedo creer que Watari esté diciendo esto. Él me quiere salvar por encima de su propia vida

-Oh Watari- le abrazo- gracias por haberte ocupado siempre de mí. Nunca podré compensarte lo que hiciste por mí. Tú me diste una vida nueva cuando me adoptaste y ahora...me das otra oportunidad dándome una vida nueva...te juro que nunca en mi vida te olvidaré

-Querido L. No podría estar más orgulloso de haber educado a un chico como tú. Eres la esperanza de todos...No te preocupes, tu plan funcionará.

Después de este momento que me ha hecho tanto daño y que nunca olvidaré necesito poner a prueba la infalibilidad de mi plan.

Vamos a ello. A por mis 4 escritores...


	18. Visitando al Novio

Strong SouL gracias por tu review. Jajaja aquí resuelvo alguna de tus dudas. Gracias por el apoyo disfruta

Ai-Chanosa gracias por tu review. Jajaja a veces es una lata lo de que cambien las palabras. Algún dia probaré la bebida en serio. Sufri mucho escribiendo la parte de Watari.. El realmente es un heroe. Disfruta leyendo este capitulo

**18-Visitando al novio**

El viaje se me hace interminable. Estoy ansiosa y muy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar. Lo que pretende L que haga es simplemente...de locos...

Si me pillan estoy perdida. Posiblemente vaya a la cárcel...

Y si está el cuerpo? Simplemente no podré soportar la experiencia. Pero en el fondo quiero pensar que L no está ahí.

Al llegar al hotel deshago las maletas y sobre la mesa dejo todas las pistas que me dejó L...las guardaré por si me pueden ayudar.

Aún quedan algunas horas para que anochezca y así podré llevar a cabo mi plan

...

Ya son las 2 de la mañana...me parece una hora decente. Me levanto de la cama, cojo la enorme mochila que me he traído, me dirijo hacia fuera del hotel y espero que pase un taxi.

-Lléveme a la avenida Kurotou- le digo al taxista. Le he pedido que me lleve a una avenida unas calles más alejadas de la iglesia para que no sospeche que voy allí ni me pregunte qué voy a hacer

-Sí, señorita- arranca el taxi- permítame que le pregunte, qué va a hacer allí tan tarde?

-Voy a darle una sorpresa a mi novio. Acabo de llegar a Japón y ahora voy a su casa a sorprenderle. No se lo esperará...-miento

-Oh, qué cosa tan buena...realmente le hará mucha ilusión

-Eso espero...probablemente esté despierto...tiene un horario de trabajo muy malo y suele llegar a casa de madrugada- El taxista asiente y el resto del camino se me queda preguntando que cómo nos conocimos y que en qué trabaja mi novio...No me gusta mentir, pero al parecer se me está dando bastante bien

Finalmente llegamos y me bajo del taxi con mi mochila agradeciendo y despidiéndome del taxista. Cuando el taxi desaparece voy en dirección a la iglesia donde fue enterrado L.

Me siento como una delincuente. Estoy muy nerviosa y camino muy rápido pero a la vez muy silenciosamente. Cuando llego a la iglesia veo que las vallas que dan al cementerio están cerradas y un cartel dice "Abierto desde las 5 am a las 22 pm"

Y ahora qué hago? Saltar? No me queda otra. Me aseguro de que no hay nadie a mi alrededor y lanzo mi mochila al otro lado de la valla. Luego escalo la valla y caigo al otro lado.

Ahora tendré que encontrar la tumba de L. Enciendo la linterna que me he traído, la cual tiene una tenue luz que no ilumina mucho y me pongo a buscar fila por fila...tumba por tumba hasta que hallo una con una enorme cruz y leo una sencilla letra

-L...

Llegó el momento en el que los escrúpulos desaparecen. Tanto como si está L ahí dentro como si no tengo que averiguar qué hay ahí dentro.

Tomo la pala que llevaba en la enorme mochila y arranco del suelo el primer trozo de tierra.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hay que seguir hasta llegar al fondo. Cada cavada es un momento de tensión. Podría llegar alguien y encontrarme aquí...Tras unos minutos mi pala choca contra algo duro y quito la tierra con las manos. Sujeto la linterna con la boca para poder ver mientras mis manos remueven la tierra.

Bajo mi cuerpo una enorme caja de madera. Hueca? Ocupada? Ahora lo descubriré...

Mis dedos sujetan un lado de la tapa del ataúd. Dejo de respirar. Cierro los ojos y levanto la pesada tapa.

Me relajo y poco a poco abro los ojos...

**PDV de L unos días antes**

Arranco unas cuantas páginas del Death Note. No necesito que cuatro personas escriban mi nombre mal. Puedo hacer que una sola lo escriba cuatro veces. Pero...quién?

-Señor Yagami, me haría el favor de venir conmigo un segundo?- supongo que en él puedo confiar

-Pues claro, Ryuzaki, de qué se trata?

Le llevo a una pequeña habitación y le digo

-Estoy dispuesto a revelarle mi verdadero nombre- le tiendo una hoja del cuaderno- pero tiene que hacer algo por mí primero

-Ryuzaki pero por qué...?

-Simplemente hágalo por favor. Necesito que escriba lo siguiente en la hoja que le he dado.

-Vale, no entiendo de qué va esto pero lo haré...

-Escriba: L Pawliet lanza una silla...

-Es ese su nombre?- me pregunta. Debo hacerle pensar que este es mi verdadero nombre para que "accidentalmente" escriba mi nombre mal y se imagine mi cara mientras escribe

-Sí, lo es, siga escribiendo: L Pawliet levanta la silla. L Pawliet vuelve a tirar la silla. L Pawliet se sienta en la silla...Eso es, deje de escribir.

-Ya me puedo ir?- pregunta

-No, hemos de esperar aquí 6 minutos y 40 segundos más- le contesto

Si esto realmente funciona en este tiempo no pasará nada. De lo contrario si tras este tiempo cojo la silla, la lanzo, la coloco, la vuelvo a lanzar y luego me siento en ella significa que moriré...

De lo contrario si eso no ocurre ya tendré inmunidad para el Death Note...

Le he dado un nombre falso cambiando la L de "Lawliet" por la P de "Pawliet". Él ha creido que este es en verdad mi nombre y lo ha escrito teniendo en mente mi cara. Si realmente cree que ese es mi nombre de verdad no morirá en 40 segundos. Espero que me haya creído...

Pasan 40 segundos.

Al Jefe Yagami no le ha pasado nada. Buena señal. Ha escrito mi nombre mal 4 veces por "accidente"

Estos son los minutos más largos de mi vida

Mantenemos un constante silencio.

Esto es una eternidad.

Va a funcionar? Posiblemente. Tengo que creer en que va a salir bien

Cada vez falta menos, sin embargo cada segundo se siente

Solamente quedan unos segundos...

5...4...3...2...1...Cierro los ojos...

Nada

No estoy haciendo nada. No me he levantado a por una silla. Buena señal. Ahora soy inmune al Death Note

-Gracias, Señor Yagami...antes de nada...

Pretendo conseguirle la inmunidad a Bel. Así tampoco podrán intentar matarle. Saco la foto suya que llevo en este bolsillo.

-Escriba lo mismo pero ahora mirando la foto de esta chica y cambiando mi nombre por el suyo: Mel Margaret...

-Ahora mismo...-observo cómo escribe mal el nombre de Bel. Cuando termina le digo

-Ahora sí que hemos terminado...Muchas gracias señor Yagami. Se puede ir...- él se va de la habitación.

Ya he conseguido la inmunidad...para Bel y para mí...Vamos, Light, intenta acabar conmigo...a menos que lo hagas con tus propias manos no podrás...

Ahora solo necesito algo que simule mi muerte...algo que me paralice y me deje inconsciente por completo...Tras eso llamaré a Bel y luego...

Luego comienza el show que he planeado tanto. Saldré vivo de esta...Pero no sin antes ofrecer el espectáculo de mi propia muerte

...

Bueno, qué utilizó L para simular su muerte? Realmente funcionó su teoría? Escapó? Creo que dejaremos que eso lo descubra Bel por sí sola...

Gracias por vuestro apoyo siempre! ^.^


	19. Cacao Mental

**Strong SouL gracias por tu review. Bueno ya descubrirás qué hay en el ataúd...ya ves, pobre Watari, es como un abuelito genial para todos. Es un héroe. Todo lo que ha hecho por esos niños...especialmente por L...Pues claro que te agradezco y siempre lo haré por tu apoyo :D**

**Dundie gracias por tu review. Soy yo la que te tengo que agradecerte tu aopyo. Gracias ;)**

**Ai-Chanosa gracias por tu review. Ojalá ni siquiera hubiera habido posiblidad de que esa tumba hubiera sido cavada TAT. Jajaja si aprendo a dibujar bien puede que algún diga haga mi propio manga. Te lo imaginas? XD. Jajaja tranquila no ultilizó una pelota para salvarse. :D**

**Sin más dilación...**

**19-Cacao Mental**

Poco a poco abro los ojos. Mi corazón late de forma descontrolada. Me obligo a mí misma a dejar de ir poco a poco y abrir los ojos de golpe...

La tumba no está ocupada. Suspiro aliviada y me agarro fuerte del pelo para desahogarme. Hay un montón de cosas: papeles, más papeles, un frasco...

Para no perder tiempo lo cojo todo y lo meto rápidamente en la mochila. Antes de cerrar el ataúd e irme veo inscrito los siguientes símbolos con tinta dorada en el centro del ataúd: -∞

Una raya y un infinito...no, no es una raya, es un símbolo menos...menos infinito...esto no tiene sentido...no hay nada que vaya desde el menos infinito...qué quiere decir esto?

No pienso más, cierro el ataúd y empiezo a arrojar tierra al hueco rápidamente. Cuando termino doy unos golpes con la pala en la tierra, vuelvo a colocar la lápida y salgo corriendo sin dejar rastro.

Salto la valla con mochila en la espalda y pala en la mano y me dirijo hacia el hotel caminando.

Antes de llegar al hotel arrojo la pala a un lugar de construcción. Nadie sospechará de una pala en semejante lugar.

Llego al hotel toda sucia y llena de tierra. Me ducho y tras eso arrojo todo lo que tengo en la mochila sobre la cama. Agrupo todo en categorías (se nota que me gusta agrupar las cosas? Siendo así de organizada las cosas me son más fáciles...)

Hay un sobre enorme, un sobre pequeño, papeles en blanco, papeles escritos, un frasquito marrón, una pequeña cartera de cuero y un billete de viaje.

Primero cojo el sobre pequeño. Es otra carta de L

-Bel, aún hay esperanza. El fin es solo el comienzo. Deberías echarle un vistazo a las reglas del Death Note...algunas son realmente interesantes. Las cosas pequeñas son a veces las que marcan las grandes diferencias...L

Y ya está...

-No podrías ser más específico? Este juego de ser detective es entretenido pero no puedes ser más explícito? Por qué no una carta diciéndome si estás vivo y cómo estás? No, tú quieres que entre en tu juego. Pues así será. No te defraudaré L.

El billete de vuelo es para LA dentro de una semana...Eso quiere decir que L realmente quiere que vaya a ver a BB. Pero en este margen de una semana tendré que hacer otras cosas...No llegaré a LA a hablar con BB con las manos vacías, sin ninguna información.

Aún no entiendo para qué son las páginas en blanco así que leo qué pone en las escritas

-L Pawliet lanza una silla...No sería L Lawliet? El nombre está mal y hay cuatro frases con él...a ver qué pone en el otro papel...Mel Margaret lanza...pero qué? Mi nombre es Bel Margaret. Mi nombre también está mal y también está en 4 frases...Qué significa esto?! No entiendo nada

El frasquito marrón contiene un líquido sospechoso. No lo pruebo por si acaso. Lo analizaré más tarde. Qué podrá ser?

Cada pista parece peor que la anterior.

Abro la cartera de cuero y veo que es...una placa policial! Y...la de la foto soy yo pero ni nombre no es ese...no me llamo Nozomi Jakimioto...acaso tendré que actuar como si fuera policía?

Abro la última pista que me queda...el sobre grande. Dentro hay varias fichas. Son fichas policiales...fichas de los agentes que trabajaban en la investigación de Kira

Leo todas las fichas con detalle...Soichiro Yagami, el jefe; su hijo Light Yagami; Aizawa, Mogi y Ukita...buenos agentes, el tal Ukita muerto. Y por último Matsuda...no dicen grandes cosas sobre el tal Matsuda.

Recuerdo el símbolo del ataúd de L. El -∞ . También era una pista. Una pista que, como todas las demás, no sé interpretar.

Y ya está. Solo tengo un montón de ideas inservibles sin ningún nexo que les una...

Vuelvo a leer la carta de L y se me viene a la mente algo

Tengo que conseguir leer las reglas del Death Note, pero para ello tengo que encontrar un Death Note, y sólo tienen acceso a él...Los policías relacionados con la investigación Kira...de ahí las fichas...uno de esos agentes es el que me proporcionará información detallada acerca del cuaderno...pero...cual de ellos?

Vuelvo a leer la carta...

-Las cosas pequeñas son a veces las que marcan las grandes diferencias...

Eso es...Matsuda...el que destaca menos... Ese es el que me ayudará a conseguir lo que quiero...la placa policial que me ha proporcionado L me ayudará a presentarme a él como una agente privada que investiga la muerte de L y le pediré lo que necesito. No podrá negármelo

Por ahora los papeles en blanco, los escritos, el frasco y el billete de viaje no me servirán para nada

Ahora mi objetivo es encontrar al tal Matsuda y convencerle a que me deje acceso a la Death Note, o al menos me deje leer sus reglas...

Recuerdo el lugar donde L realizaba las investigaciones. Aquel edificio gigantesco. Sabré orientarme para llegar ahí y esperar a que Matsuda salga del edificio...

Ahora es tarde...Mañana mismo lo hago. Me voy a dormir con la tensión liberaba de haber abierto la tumba de L y saber que no estaba ahí. Hoy puedo dormir tranquila...

**(Al día siguiente)**

Me dirijo por la tarde al edificio y me quedo en un banco esperando a que salga de ahí.

Me da igual si tengo que esperar horas o si tendré que pasar la noche en este banco pero yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que salga Matsuda del edificio.

Tras varias horas observando la entrada empiezan a salir hombres del edificio.

Veo al Jefe Yagami, a Mogi...al tal Aizawa no le veo...y le veo...Veo a Light...a ese asesino. Se me revuelve el estómago y me hierve la sangre. Esto no va a quedar así...pero ahora me tengo que concentrar en otra cosa...veo como Matsuda sale y se despide de todos

Le sigo desde una distancia bastante prudente por las calles. No puedo perderle de vista. No se da cuenta de que le estoy siguiendo. Eso es bueno. Verifico que llevo la placa policial encima.

Llegamos a su casa. Antes de que pueda meter la llave en la cerradura digo

-Señor Matsuda, sería tan amable de prestarme un poco de su tiempo?

Se da la vuelta sorprendido...

Ahora solo tengo que esperar cuál será su siguiente reacción

...


	20. Matsuda

**Strong SouL gracias por tu review. Que bien que hayas adivinado lo de matsudaaa! :D. Gracias por el apoyo me alegro de que te guste la historia. Me encanta que te haya gustado lo de las pistas...no te preocupes. Bel no se dará nunca por vencida ^.^**

**Kat Michaelis muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te aliviara que L no estuviera ahí. Gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegra que la encuentres entretenida! Un abrazooo**

**Ai-chanosa mil gracias por tu review. Jajaja supongo que algún día entenderé lo de la pelota. No te preocupes te avisaré si hago mangaaa XD. Sii he puesto la frase de gandalf te has dado cuentaaaa. A L le gusta haber dejado misterio al "morirse". Esta como que poniendo a Bel a prueba. Ya sabrás lo que hay en el botecito ;). Me alegro de que acertases en lo de las pistas XD. Bueno habrá que fiarse de Matsuda...**

**Bueno y ahora...**

**20-Matsuda**

-Lo siento señorita, debe estar confundiéndome con otra persona..,Yo soy Taro Matsui, no Matsuda o como dice que me llamo...-contesta y vuelve a hacer el ademán de meter la llave en la cerradura

-Es ese el alias que te dijo L que usaras?- deja de moverse y se da la vuelta

-Qué quieres de mí?- pregunta

-Señor Matsuda, soy Nozomi Jakimioto, detective privada-le enseño la placa-. He sido contratada para investigar la muerte de L, alias Ryuzaki.

-Pues entonces con mucho gusto contestaré a todas sus preguntas- me dice

-No quiero preguntarle nada, tan solo necesito pedirle un favor

-Pues puede disponer de toda mi ayuda. Ayudaría a cualquiera que intentara atrapar al asesino de L. Sin embargo creo que le será imposible atraparlo...-eso debe significar que su muerte la produjo un shinigami- Estaba usted al corriente de la investigación?

-Por supuesto. Y por ahora no me interesa si su muerte la causó un shinigami. El caso es que sé de la existencia del Death Note y necesito que me proporcione las reglas del mismo

-Eso no es posible. No puedo traérselo porque el Death Note desapareció tras la muerte de L pero le puedo traer fotos de las normas. Con eso le vale?

-Con eso me será suficiente. Pero asegúrese de que me manda fotos de TODAS las reglas. Es muy importante

-Descuide, se lo traeré todo al completo. Aunque no entiendo por qué me ha venido a buscar a mí. Probablemente soy la persona menos acertada para eso. Por qué yo?

-L confiaba en que usted sería precisamente la persona más acertada. L confiaba en su potencial, aunque no siempre lo demostrara. Aunque usted mismo piense que no tiene mucho que aportar. Y ahora mismo yo confío en usted y creo que hará un gran trabajo, señor Matsuda. Cuando tenga las fotos tráigalas a la habitación 308 del hotel Palace. Le estaré esperando.

Diciendo esto me voy. Dentro de unos días tendré en mis manos las reglas del Death Note y las podré leer tranquilamente. Mientras podría empezar a echarle un vistazo a las otras pistas.

...

Creo que me puedo poner a examinar el frasquito marrón. Cojo un bastoncillo de algodón y lo meto en el frasco.

Cojo el microscopio y lo examino. Sé que es algo orgánico pero no puedo distinguir qué es...Recuerdo haber visto esta estructura antes...pero no me acuerdo de qué es.

O me acuerdo de qué es o tendré que enviarla a un laboratorio y eso me retrasaría muchos días. Recuerda, recuerda...Ya me acuerdo...Clase de cuarto curso...laboratorio de ciencias. Estábamos estudiando las partes del cuerpo de diferentes animales y ese día examiné el interior de...un pez globo. Este líquido proviene del hígado del pez globo.

Menos mal que me he podido acordar. Pero esto es un líquido muy peligroso, menos mal que no lo he probado...En grandes cantidades puede producir la muerte, sin embargo este frasco es tan pequeño que quien ingirió el líquido simplemente...simuló su propia muerte. ESO ES! L pudo utilizar esto para simular su propia muerte y luego escapar...Leo la etiqueta del frasco...

Tras unos segundos recibo una llamada. Es Roger Ravie

-Señor Ravie? Hay algún problema? Pasa algo?- pregunto

-Near ha tenido que trasladarse a Japón para seguir investigando. Y Mello y Matt...se han escapado- al parecer ya han cumplido su plan- No sé a dónde han podido ir

-No se preocupe, les acabaré encontrando y no permitiré que les pase nada. De eso no se preocupe. Cómo están los demás?

-Bien, aquí están todos sanos. Señorita, siento mucho no haberles vigilado lo suficiente y no haber prestado atención de cómo se escapaban

-De verdad señor Ravie, no hay de qué disculparse. Soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar por no estar ahí cuando me necesitan

-No se preocupe. Sabemos que es muy importante para usted hacer eso y nos alegra su entusiasmo. Le llamaré si tengo más noticias o si pasa algo...Adiós señorita

-Adiós señor Ravie, gracias por todo- Cuelgo el teléfono. Matt y Mello se han escapado. Al volver de LA prometo que me pondré a buscarlos y a asegurarme de que no les pase nada. En cuanto a Near...espero que le vaya muy bien

No permitiré que les pase nada a mis Wammy Boys. Ahora son MI responsabilidad.

Ahora leo la etiqueta del frasco..."Conrad Fished Products". Nunca había oído hablar de esa empresa. Enciendo el ordenador y busco el nombre de la marca. Me sale información acerca de la empresa

-La empresa debe su nombre al científico inglés Conrad Fished

Busco información sobre el científico...No sé por qué hay una empresa llamada así...un hombre como él no merece tanto...al parecer era un hombre que se dedicaba a producir venenos y utilizar a cobayas humanas para ver si funcionaban...

Qué me quiere decir L con eso? Estoy demasiado cansada...Debería irme a dormir...

(Al día siguiente a las 22:00)

Recibo una llamada en el teléfono del Hotel

-Si?-pregunto

-Hola, aquí hay un hombre que quiere verle...dice que se llama Taro Matsui, puede subir?- Matsuda ha llegado. Lo ha conseguido más rápido de lo que esperaba

-Sí, déjelo subir- digo. Espero hasta que alguien llama a la puerta d mi habitación. Abro la puerta.

-Señorita Nozomi, ya tengo lo que me pidió- viene con un sobre amarillo enorme y me lo entrega

-Muchas gracias, señor Matsuda. No sabe lo que le agradezco. Ha sido muy eficaz. Quiere algo de beber?

-Sí...tal vez un poco de agua...Esos dos son usted y L?- Matsuda señala la foto que tengo con L en la mesilla de noche

-Sí, somos los dos, tome aquí tiene su agua

-Gracias. Vaya creía que solamente trabajaba usted para él. No sabía que fueran tan unidos. Lo siento mucho por su muerte

-No se preocupe. Al menos tengo los recuerdos de cuando él estaba aquí. Prefiero haberle conocido y haberlo perdido a no haberle conocido nunca, sabe?

-Entiendo. Bueno señorita, discúlpeme, se me hace tarde. Un placer haberle ayudado

-Muchas gracias por todo, Matsuda. Haces un gran trabajo

-Eso intento. Adiós- se marcha.

Entonces me pongo a leer las reglas, y son muchas. Tengo que encontrar alguna que me ayude a resolver las pistas.

Tras varios minutos leyendo me asombro. Cojo los papeles en los que está escrito mi nombre y el de L mal

"Si el nombre de una persona se escribe accidentalmente mal 4 veces en una Death Note esa persona ya no podrá ser afectada por un Death Note"

"Si se escribe a propósito el nombre de una persona mal 4 veces la persona que lo está escribiendo morirá"

Eso es. L utilizó esta regla para escapar. La letra de las hojas escritas no es la de L, es decir, utilizó a alguien para que escribiera nuestros nombres y así no podríamos ser afectados por un cuaderno...empiezo a llorar...L pensó en mí incluso cerca del momento de su muerte...procuró protegerme...si es verdad y esta regla se cumple Kira ya no podrá intentar matarme

Es decir, L mandó a alguien que escribiera su nombre mal...luego cuando llegó el momento tomó el líquido del interior del frasco, el cual produjo una "muerte" simulada...cuando despertó escapó

Es perfecto...e infalible...infalible? No, aún necesito una prueba de que eso es verdad. Las hojas en blanco posiblemente son hojas del cuaderno de muerte arrancadas, L quiere que haga una prueba...que consiga una cobaya humana...como hacía Conrad Fished, es eso lo que me quiere decir...con quién lo pruebo?

Entonces lo entiendo. Ya he resuelto todas las pistas que dejó en la tumba (excepto la del símbolo -∞)...eso quiere decir que...solo me queda el billete a LA...L quiere que pruebe la infalibilidad de este plan con...Beyond Birthday

-L, estás todo hecho un sádico- digo sonriente mientras cojo el billete en mis manos.

Próximo destino: Los Ángeles, California


	21. El tal Beyond Birthday

**Mis lectores: desgraciadamente el verano se ha acabado y he tenido que volver a la rutina. Por ello siento comunicaos que no podré publicar diariamente. Sin embargo procuraré hacerlo con regularidad y no os dejaré esperando mucho. Mil gracias**

**Strong SouL gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir y los elementos que pongo en mi historia. Procuraré no defraudarte. Mil gracias por tu apoyo constante**

**Ai-Chanosa aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes y que te entretenga. No te preocupes acabarás entendiendo qué significa cada cosa. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incesante**

**21-El tal Beyond Birthday**

Solo quedan dos días para ir a LA. Por ahora no tengo nada que hacer salvo esperar

Solamente hay una pista que no he entendido...el -∞...qué quiere decir? Tal vez se resuelva más adelante...

Salgo del hotel a darme una vuelta. Estar tanto tiempo encerrada no me hará bien. Debido al estrés he empezado a fumar...pero con moderación. Aunque estoy nerviosa consigo autocontrolarme aún. Mientras enciendo un cigarro me choco con alguien

-Lo siento mucho, discúlpeme-digo

-Bel?!- de repente lo miro...no es posible...esto no puede ser cierto.

-Light...menuda casualidad

-No estabas en Inglaterra?- pregunta extrañado

-Estoy de vacaciones y decidí venirme aquí

-Y por qué no me avisaste? Podríamos haber quedado...-dice. Al parecer sigue mostrando interés por mí

-No...de hecho pasaré poco tiempo aquí...mañana voy a California

-Ah, que pena, pues cuando vuelvas avísame, tendré un hueco libre para quedar- dice mirándome fijamente

-Vale, no se me olvidará...Aunque debéis estar muy ocupados con el caso Kira...tal vez deberíamos esperar a que pillaran a Kira para quedar...- digo despacio intentando que se sienta incómodo

-Pero qué tonterías dices? Siempre haría tiempo para quedar contigo y recordar los viejos tiempos- Pues claro, esos viejos tiempos en los que Light me presionaba para que saliera con él...creo que prefiero no recordar esos viejos tiempos.- Lo malo es que...ya no será lo mismo...

-A qué te refieres?

-Es una noticia espantosa...ha pasado mientras estabas fuera pero...Ryuzaki murió- dice Light fingiendo aflicción...este chico no tiene escrúpulos

-No me digas...pero Light, qué horror! Por qué? Cómo pasó?- intento sonar sorprendida

-Creemos que las ingentes cantidades de azúcar que ingería no le sentaron bien y murió de un infarto de miocardio...-Este Light...me suelta cada trola...esta es la más original que me ha contado hasta ahora

-Qué pena, era tan joven, lo siento mucho Light. Sé lo que es perder a un amigo- y vaya que lo sé. Desde luego mejor que tú-. Mucha suerte con la investigación. Yo ya me tengo que ir. Atrapa a ese Kira, Light

-Lo haré. Un gusto volver a verte. Pena que te tengas que ir tan pronto- me abraza-. No te olvides de buscarme cuando vuelvas a Japón- aparta el pelo de mis orejas y susurra cerca de ellas- Te sigo esperando pacientemente

-Ciao, Light- me separo de él y me voy caminando

Me sabe mal el haberme encontrado con Light y saber que él intentó matar a L...casi que no le he podido mirar a los ojos...Algún día, cuando tenga el valor suficiente le diré un par de cosas...mientras procuraré no enfadarle...tal vez consiga sacar algo de él...

**(Al día siguiente)**

Hoy voy a LA. Necesito mentalizarme durante el vuelo de cómo le tengo que hablar a BB. Me escuchará? Es un asesino...ese hombre no sintió la mínima compasión al asesinar a sus víctimas...cómo iba a escucharme a mí? Pero igualmente necesito hablar con él.

Cuando llego al hotel arrojo las cosas sobre la cama y salgo corriendo a alquilar un coche. La adrenalina puede conmigo y voy disparada hacia la cárcel donde le tienen preso. Según llego un policía enorme me pregunta

-Qué viene a hacer aquí?

-Quiero hablar con alguien-digo. Espero que no se note que estoy muerta de miedo

-Aparque ahí y acompáñeme

Le sigo por un terreno arenoso. Este lugar me da mucha mala espina. En verdad no merece la pena cometer un crimen para venir a parar a lugares como éste...y aún ni siquiera he entrado.

Cuando entramos solo oigo murmullos y gritos de peleas. El policía que me acompaña grita

-Callaos! Dejad de pelear u os pasaréis la noche limpiando la fosa de atrás!- los que se pelean se callan- no se le permite entrar con el bolso. Démelo- le doy el bolso- Tiene algo en los bolsillos?

-Tan solo mi placa- le enseño la placa policial

-Ah o sea que es detective. Debí meterme por ahí, trabajar aquí es un infierno, señorita...Nozomi. QUE OS CALLÉIS!

Ese grito hace que pegue un bote del susto

-Las visitas no pueden durar más de 10 minutos. A usted que es detective le puedo proporcionar más libertad. Pero si pone nervioso al recluso pediré que se marche

-Entiendo

-Y a quién viene a ver?

-A Beyond Birthday

Al parecer mi contestación le ha sorprendido. Levanta mucho las cejas y mueve la cabeza.

Me guía hasta una celda apartada. Ahí hay un chico con el pelo revuelto y negro dado la vuelta

-Tienes visitas- le dice el policía. El chico se da la vuelta...No es posible...este chico...este asesino...me recuerda tanto a L...

El policía abre la celda, esposa al chico y nos lleva a una habitación donde podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Hay una mesa blanca entre dos sillas del mismo color. Se sienta en una silla, yo me siento en la otra. Hay apenas una pequeña mesa que nos separa. El policía se va y nos deja solos.

Estudio cuidadosamente al chico. Su cara tiene una belleza grotesca, su pelo está revuelto en un caos controlado y sus ojos revelan una ordinariez exquisita...Este chico parece un misterio sin resolver

Nos rodea un silencio atronador. El tiempo pasa lentamente y presto a la vez

-Nunca había recibido una visita...a qué se debe esto?- me pregunta

-Soy la agente Nozomi Jakimioto. Vengo a hablar de L

-De L? El que me metió aquí? Y yo que creía que las visitas eran agradables...

-No vengo aquí a juzgarte por lo que hiciste...

-Y como se que eso es verdad? Cómo me voy a fiar de alguien que miente acerca de su nombre?

Pero como sabe que no es mi verdadero nombre?!

-No sé como te has enterado de eso. Me has sorprendido, Beyond Birthday. Pero te aseguro que te valdrá la pena ayudarme en esto

-No me conoces. No sabes lo que quiero.

-Sé cuales son las dos cosas que más deseas en el mundo. Basta con verte

-Y se puede saber qué son esas dos cosas? Vaya ahora lo sabes todo sobre mí- dice con media sonrisa mirándome con sus ojos rojos

-Lo que más quieres es que Kira te mate de una vez. Acabar con este sufrimiento. Pero en el fondo lo que desearías, aunque parezca imposible de conseguir, es empezar de cero. Olvidar el pasado y vivir como si nada te hubiera pasado

Deja de sonreír y se retuerce un poco. Deja de mirarme a los ojos. Su reacción me da a entender que es verdad lo que digo. Me siento como una detective de verdad

-Puede que te haya mentido con lo de mi nombre...ni siquiera soy agente. Pero yo que tú me fiaría de lo que te voy a decir ahora: Si estás dispuesto a colaborar conmigo yo puedo darte esa vida que deseas, alejada del pasado.

Solamente me mira. No se mueve. No hace nada

-Eso es imposible- dice al fin

-Si he sido capaz de demostrar que L no está muerto, creo que podré hacer eso. Será pan comido

-Espera L murió?- pregunta con una sonrisa

-Eso piensan los que le conocen, pero yo puedo demostrar que está vivo...tienes que confiar en mí de la misma manera que yo confío en que me puedes ayudar. Y ahora me presento decentemente...soy Bel Margaret y ahora mismo soy la única persona en el mundo que te puede ayudar, encantada de conocerte, Beyond Birthday

Le tiendo la mano. Él vacila un poco pero me la agarra y damos un apretón

-Volveré mañana, espero que me ayudes todo lo posible

Más te vale, Beyond Birthday...más te vale contestar a todas mis preguntas

Nos vemos mañana


	22. Interrogatorio

**Yume akashine muchísimas gracias por el favorito. Qué ilusión que te guste este fic :**

**Dundie muchas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes no me pasaré mucho tiempo sin escribir ;)**

**Strong SouL mil gravias por tu review. La verdad es que Bel tiene que ser muy cuidadosa al hablar con Light sabiendo que él es Kira...con respecto a lo de BB ahora lo sabrás ;D. Jajaja me alegro de que pienses que es un buen fic y el entusiasmo que tienes diciendo que debería llegar a más gente, me sacaste una sonrisa. Aunque os agradezco de todo corazón a los que me apoyáis ahora. Tal vez esto llegue a más ;). Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Disfruta**

**Ai-Chanosa muchísimas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes. Terminaré este fic, por supuesto que no dejaré de escribir por todos vosotros que me apoyáis. No me gusta dejaros así. Ya, Light se pasó con esa mentira...te gusto lo de BB? Me alegro porque aquí tienes más**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí os dejo...**

**22-Interrogarorio**

Había escuchado del caso de BB en la tele pero nunca mostraron imágenes suyas. Nunca llegaría a pensar que era tan parecido a L. Simplemente me lo imaginaba como el típico asesino...grande...fuerte...lleno de cicatrices...Al parecer las únicas cicatrices que tiene este chico están en el corazón.

Siento compasión por él. Sé que es un asesino pero...demonios, soy demasiado débil.

-Señorita Nozomi, puede entrar- dice el policía de ayer- BB la espera en la misma sala de ayer por la tarde

Me dirijo lentamente hacia aquella sala con mesa y sillas blancas y le veo apretándose nerviosamente los nudillos. Cuando llego alza la vista...sus ojos rojos me miran

-Has venido- dice

-Sí. Aquí estoy. Y...bueno me vas a ayudar o no?

-Mientras hagas tu parte...estaré dispuesto, empieza a preguntar

-BB yo soy ahora la propietaria de la Wammys House. Sabía que tú estuviste ahí. No entiendo por qué te pasó esto

No dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos

-Yo me convertí en el sucesor de L cuando A se suicidó por la presión. Al principio le admiraba. Me vestía como él, actuaba como él, me sentaba como él...era como una copia suya. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no era una copia...era un sustituto...un reemplazo...un segundo plato. Toda la admiración que sentí por L se convirtió en odio y me escapé de Wammys House y empecé a asesinar a gente...era un crimen perfecto...ni L podría descubrirme...pero lo consiguió gracias a esa p*rra de Naomi Misora- escupe en el suelo

Ahora lo entiendo. BB tiene un motivo para estar así. Me siento muy mal por él. Siento mucha compasión y me apena que L, que es la persona a la que más admiro en este mundo, hizo que ocurriera...esto. Pero igualmente BB no tiene la razón. Podía haber elegido entre el odio y la admiración...y eligió el odio. Aunque es el camino que todos hubieran elegido. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentir lástima

-Sé que esto no te servirá de consuelo pero siento mucho todo esto. Y no te puedo juzgar por ello. Yo admiro much en su nombre te puedo decir que no fuiste tratado como deberías haberlo sido. Nadie debería ser tratado como un simple reemplazo. No puedo cambiar el pasado BB, pero puedo darte una nueva oportunidad para que puedas sonreír en el futuro...

BB se pone a temblar. De repente veo cómo le saltan lágrimas de los ojos

-Por qué?! Por qué tienes que ser buena conmigo?! Es algún tipo de método para redimir a L de lo que hizo conmigo?!

-No, supongo que es mi naturaleza. No se me da bien ser mala. No puedo fingir ser insensible. Verás, apuesto mucho más por hacer que una persona sea feliz a que muera triste y agobiada. El propio alias que me dio L significa Nozomi (esperanza) Jakimioto (larga vida)...es algo así como mi grito de guerra "larga vida a la esperanza". Supongo que L me ha enviado a que venga a saldar esta deuda contigo porque soy la única que puede salvarte en su nombre...

Esconde la cara entre sus manos y sigue llorando

-BB mírame- me mira-. Vas a ser mi primer intento y mi primer éxito. Te sacaré de aquí y podrás empezar de nuevo, me has entendido?

Asiente con la cabeza

-Sigamos con el cuestionario- me dice mientras se seca las lágrimas de la cara. Parece animado ahora

-Cómo supiste que mi nombre era falso y cuál era mi verdadero nombre?

-Aunque no lo creas puedo saber el nombre de quien miro y su esperanza de vida con solo verle- eso explica el color de sus ojos. Tiene los ojos de un shinigami...pero cómo los consiguió? Hizo el trato de los ojos? Recuerdo haber leído acerca de los ojos de un shinigami en las reglas del Death Note

-Has tenido alguna vez trato con algún shinigami o naciste así?

-Gracias por creerme...nací así. Por eso sabía tu nombre y ahora mismo lo estoy viendo. Tanto como veo también tu esperanza de vida- dice con aire misterioso- no quieres preguntarme cuánto te queda?

-No, gracias, prefiero que sea sorpresa- contesto indiferente- Puedes verle la esperanza de vida a alguien que ya ha muerto?

-No, ahí solo se muestra el nombre-me contesta. Entonces tengo una idea. Saco una foto que llevaba en el bolsillo mía con L y se la enseño

-Ves su esperanza de vida?- pregunto. Esto ya me quitará toda duda

-Sí, la veo...entonces no está muerto- tiene razón. L consiguió escapar. Se me acelera de repente el corazón- pero tan unidos sois?

-Eso te lo explicaré después de que todo esto acabe. Ahora una última cosa...lo que vamos a hacer es muy arriesgado. Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? Puedes perder tu vida...

-De todas formas salgo ganando...muerto o con una nueva oportunidad...- contesta.

-Entonces que empiece el juego. Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Simplemente estos días iré viniendo por aquí y no hablaremos de nada importante. Luego desapareceré por mucho tiempo y cuando llegue el momento iré a buscarte si todo sale bien

-Cómo es que puedes ser tan cercana a L? No te ha hecho nunca daño?

-Me hace daño al corazón constantemente. Sin embargo es como si luego apareciera y me lo curara todo. Hasta mañana, BB

...

Los días siguientes vengo y hablo con BB acerca del plan e incluso a veces nos quedamos callados.

El último día de visitas diarias me voy diciendo al policía

-Ya no les molesto más. Tengo todo lo que necesito de él

-Es una suerte que hablara con usted...un sujeto tan peligroso como ese...

-Sí, pero a mí no se me escapa nada- digo con aire prepotente-. Por último necesito que escriba en estos papeles que le doy lo que le digo- cojo los trozos de Death Note que llevaba en el bolso y se los doy. Él coge un lápiz y espera a que le dicte- Escriba: Beyond Firthday es acusado de asesinato...disculpe, es el nombre que utilizamos en mi cuartel para referirnos a BB, siga escribiendo- asiente-... Beyond Firthday sale en las noticias...Beyond Firthday intenta suicidarse...Beyond Firthday morirá en la cárcel...ya está, gracias.

-De nada...estoy seguro de que esa sabandija la palmará por Kira antes de lo que piensa...Adiós, ha hecho usted un gran trabajo...

Me despido. Ahora BB es inmune al Death Note. Light no podrá intentar matarle. Tengo que asegurarme de que Light intente matar a BB y luego verificar si es cierto lo de la regla de los 4 nombres...si BB no muere probaré el veneno de pez globo con él y escaparemos

El plan perfecto

Solo necesito que se ponga en marcha...


	23. Mermelada de Esperanza

**Cross Evans muchas gracias por tu fav. Espero que este fic te resulte entretenido :D**

**Ai-Chanosa mil gracias por tu review. Me habéis subido mucho la moral :D. Me alegra que queráis que esto llegue a más gene. Y gracias por decirme que el fic es bueno. La verdad es que me hace muy feliz hacer a gente también feliz haciendo algo que me gusta :D. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en el tema de BB y Mello. Cada uno debe intentar ser él mismo y ser feliz, no ser una copia. A todos mis lectores os animo a que seáis vosotros mismos porque sois geniales tal como sois (no os conozco pero entendéis lo que quiero decir XD). Me parece una idea genial lo del fic de la infancia de BB. Sería un bombazo. Yo estaría hiper animada para leerlo en serio te apoyo mucho con tu decision ;) animo. Ahh y gracias también por el follow**

**Strong SouL muchisimas gracias por tu review. Pobre BB, necesita una nueva oportunidad. Supongo que alguien tiene que enseñarle una forma diferente de ver las cosas. Bueno espero resolver todas tus dudas ;D gracias por todo**

**23-Mermelada de esperanza**

Llegó el día. Le hago una llamada perdida a Light mientras miro el frasquito que me he comprado de tetrodotoxina.

Más tarde me llamará...creo que tal vez pueda funcionar...si no tendré que hacerlo yo misma. Tras un tiempo Light me vuelve a llamar

-Bel, qué tal estás? Qué bien que me hayas llamado

-Bien aquí bien...aunque bueno estoy un poco impactada por algo que ha pasado aquí y he decidido llamarte...

-Qué ha pasado?- pregunta

-Verás ayer estuve con los familiares de una víctima de un asesinato, a quien le mató un tal Beyond Birthday...te suena?

-No, lo siento, no sé quién es...

-Te envío más tarde una foto suya...Light- finjo ponerme a llorar- fue tan triste...sé que estarás en contra de que diga esto pero...se merece que Kira le mate. Antes no me gustaba que hiciera esas cosas. Pero he comprendido que es justo- digo llorando

-No te preocupes, tú y yo tenemos que hablar cuando llegues a Japón. Intenta relajarte, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Tú envíame la foto y a ver si puedo hacer algo...Esta noche te confirmo

Nos despedimos...le envío la foto de BB...creo que le he convencido de que le matara...creerá que estoy de acuerdo con lo que haga Kira y escribirá su nombre...y tal vez en Japón me revela que es Kira...pero eso lo dejaré para Japón

Ha dicho que hablará conmigo esta noche, es decir atacará poco antes de que anochezca...

Ya me empiezo a preparar

Vierto el líquido del frasco en un tarro de mermelada (a BB le encanta la mermelada, de hecho un día me demostró que consumía un tarro entero en menos de un minuto), lo meto en una caja y lo llevo a la cárcel.

No está el policía de siempre, su turno es más tarde asi que no saben quién soy...

-Le he traído un regalo a Beyond Birthday...cortesía de L- digo

-Abra la caja- la abro y ve la mermelada. Coge la caja- Se la daré esta noche cuando vayan a cenar. Adios

Me despido...ahora solo hay que dejar que el tiempo actúe

...

**PDV de BB más tarde**

Me han entregado el tarro de mermelada. Eso quiere decir que Bel está lista para ejecutar el plan.

Me lo como en menos de medio minuto y empiezo a notar los síntomas. Me mareo poco a poco y me caigo.

Los demás presos me rodean y me desvanezco poco a poco. Despertaré? Solo hay que dejar que el tiempo actúe...

Todo se oscurece y distorsiona...ojalá funcione...

...

**PDV de Bel**

"Nos acaban de informar que el asesino Beyond Birthday ha muerto en prisión esta noche a las 21:00 horas"

Menudo accidente tan afortunado. Apago la radio del coche y llamo a Light. Vuelvo a fingir que estoy llorando

-Light! Te acuerdas del asesino BB? Ha muerto! Kira le ha matado!

-En parte me entristece que Kira siga atacando...pero me alegro de que estés feliz. Acuérdate de que tú y yo quedaremos para hablar más en Japón. Tal vez te sorprenda...adiós Bel

Me despido y apago el móvil.

Giro las llaves y enciendo la ambulancia que he conseguido "tomar prestada". Llego al hospital donde llevaron a BB. Estoy vestida como una enfermera. Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a una habitación. LA habitación.

-Disculpe pero tengo que llevarme el cuerpo. Su deseo fue ser incinerado nada más morir, detengan esto.

Permiten que me lleve el cuerpo en una camilla. Está totalmente inconsciente. Lo meto en la ambulancia, salgo rápidamente y me dirijo al medio del bosque.

Cuando llego a un lugar aislado paro la ambulancia y me voy hacia la parte trasera, donde está BB inconsciente...

No pueden perseguirnos. Pensarán que le incineré y ya está. A nadie le importará la muerte de otro recluso más. No sospecharán nada.

Ahora solo tengo que esperar que BB se despierte...

-No sé cuantas leyes habré incumplido...esto que me obligas a hacer es demasiado irónico, L. Tú, la persona que lleva la ley en el nombre (por LAW-liet)..,- digo

BB aún no se despierta. Sé que se tiene que despertar dentro de poco. Puse la dosis adecuada. Bastante menor a la que utilizó L. La de L era grande lo suficiente como para dejarle sin ningún recuerdo tras bebérsela...

Un rayo de dolor atraviesa mi corazón...y si L se pasó con la dosis? Está vivo pero...Y si ha perdido la memoria? Ya no se acordará de nada...tal vez por eso no aparece...por favor, que no sea cierto...

BB se despierta

-Por fin te despiertas. Me recuerdas? Sabes quien soy? Cómo te llamas?

-Pues claro que me acuerdo, no he perdido la memoria- dice masajeándose la cabeza-...Entonces...ha funcionado?

-Sí, ya estás "muerto". Mira toma esto- le doy una maleta- Contiene, ropa, un móvil, dinero e identificaciones falsas...contiene una vida nueva, donde podrás ser BB y no el sucesor de L, no un reemplazo. Ahora tú eliges si quieres empezar realmente de cero o conservar el pasado

Le prometí a BB la posibilidad de borrarle la memoria tras esto. Le enseño un líquido en una jeringuilla que le producirá la pérdida total de sus recuerdos

-No lo quiero...prefiero recordar que alguien me salvó, que alguien me dio una oportunidad, que alguien se preocupó por mí- dejo la jeringuilla

-Me alegra que hayas decidido eso- digo sonriendo

-Y ahora dime, de qué os conocéis L y tú?- tantas cosas que decir y me pregunta eso...

-Te suena de algo mi nombre aparte de que porque me conoces?- le pregunto

-No me digas que eres la misma Bel...la amiga de L de la que todos hablaban...- dice sorprendido

-Pues sí, soy yo...y ahora es algo mucho más...sabes?

-Pues claro, te entiendo...la amistad se transformó en algo mejor...

-Exactamente. Y por ese motivo me niego a creer que esté muerto, por eso no dejo de buscar, por eso desafío las leyes...porque no sé vivir sin él. Sé que sigue vivo pero...no sé si habrá perdido la memoria...tal vez ni se acuerde de su propio nombre- digo masajeándome la frente para calmarme

-Ni aunque olvidara su propio nombre dejaría de recordarte. Simplemente es imposible olvidarte, Bel. Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti- empieza a llorar y yo le acompaño- Y es que en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tú has hecho infinito mi límite, así que te doy las gracias por ser la única persona capaz de hacerme llorar de felicidad, por aparecer en mi vida con esa sonrisa en el rostro, por enseñarme a vivir. Así que no sé dónde estaré dentro de unos años, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase, estés donde estés, voy a acordarme de ti toda la vida, porque tú me has enseñado a vivir cada día cómo el primer día del resto de mi vida y eso... Eso no lo voy a olvidar a nunca.

Diciendo esto nos abrazamos y él se marcha del coche con su maleta, con su nueva vida. Tal vez no le vuelva a ver...

-Adiós, Beyond Birthday, sé feliz. El fin solo es un comienzo. Aquí acaba tu historia de sufrimiento y empieza una de esperanza. Recuerda, todo gran hombre tiene un pasado y todo pecador tiene un futuro

Ahora me empieza a invadir una dulce tristeza. Enciendo un cigarro y me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente. Tengo la sensibilidad ahora a flor de piel. Me siento en el suelo de la ambulancia y hundo mi cara en las rodillas

-L, te echo tanto de menos...

...

Perdonad por este capítulo tan emotivo lo estoy pasando fatal tras escribirlo XD

Bueno Bel ha demostrado que la regla de los 4 nombres es cierta, que L está vivo pero...y si ha perdido la memoria? Seguirá buscándole, eso sin dudarlo.

Light le ha dicho que tienen que quedar para hablar en Japón. Qué le dirá a Bel?

Hasta el próximo capítulooo. Gracias por vuestro apoyo! :D


	24. Transición

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te sientas identificada con Bel (la verdad es que yo tambien me siento un poco identificada con ella XD). No te preocupes, no me molestas, de hecho me encanta que te molestes en tomarte tu tiempo en escribir tu comentario. Bueno, la verdad es que Light con lo engreído que es pensó que Bel admiraba a Kira y...bueno ya verás :D Disfruta**

**Ai-Chanosa mil gracias por tu review. Me encanta que disfrutes haciendo lo que te gusta ;D. Yo por suerte nunca me he topado con una de esas personas que critican y se autoproclaman "trolls"...en fin un troll supuestamente tiene que ser un crack y ni veo que crack puede tener alguien que critica por criticar...Me alegra que te gustara el plan de Bel en serio^.^ creo que así es más fácil controlar a Light. Disfruta leyendo :D**

**24-Transición**

Bueno ahora ya he descubierto cómo ser inmune al Death Note. Por ahora solo somos inmunes L, BB y yo. Aún tengo muchas hojas del cuaderno que me dejó L. No pretendo matar a nadie con ellas

Haré todo lo contrario. La experiencia con BB ha hecho que valore ahora mucho más la vida de los que quiero. Me da igual no cumplir leyes, me da igual romper normas, me da igual aceptar las consecuencias que conlleva el hacer esto... Haré que las personas a las que quiero y aprecio sean inmunes al Death Note. Así nadie podrá hacerles daño.

Tengo que conseguir a alguien que escriba sus nombres. Solo se me viene una persona a la cabeza...Matsuda. Él escribirá mal los nombres

Ahora también tengo que hablar con Light...quiere contarme algo...posiblemente que es Kira. Aunque para eso tengo que hablar con él. Nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto hablar con Light Yagami...

Próximo destino: Japón.

...

Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Primero veré a Matsuda y luego más tarde hablaré con Light.

Espero a Matsuda en su casa. Cuando llega parece sorprendido

-Señorita Nozomi...usted aquí...cómo va la investigación?

-Bastante bien, mejor de lo que nunca podría esperar...necesito una última cosa de ti

-Claro, lo que sea...-me dice. Me lleva al interior de su casa. Es un piso pequeño y algo desordenado- Qué quieres que haga?

-Te daré unas fotos y tienes que escribir lo que te diga en unas hojas que te daré. Tan solo hazlo

-Vale, lo haré

Le mando escribir todos los nombres de gente a la que quiero: mis padres, hermanas, sus novios... Y los de Near, Mello y Matt, que ahora son los más expuestos al peligro...Claro que mostrando nombres con pequeñas faltas ortográficas

-Ya hemos terminado?- pregunta cansado

-Sí, muchas gracias, Matsuda.- no sé cómo se lo puedo agradecer. No puedo hacer que sea inmune al Death Note porque tanto él como yo sabemos su verdadero nombre- No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto

-Yo sí que sé...solo responde a mi pregunta...esos nombres los acabo de escribir en un trozo de cuaderno de muerte?

M*erda, me ha pillado. No es tan despistado como parece

-Sí, pero te aseguro que no has hecho más que salvarle la vida a esas personas. Deberías leer las reglas del Death Note. Es realmente interesante cómo se contradicen las reglas...- le digo

-Entonces no ha muerto nadie...-dice aliviado

-Para matar a gente ya tenemos a Kira, no? Bueno me tengo que ir. Tengo algo importante que hacer. Nos veremos cuando todo esto termine, Touta Matsuda. Un placer haberte conocido. Gracias por todo

-El placer es mío.

Me voy de su apartamento. Ahora están todos a salvo. Kira no tiene nada que hacer contra ellos. Especialmente contra Near, Mello y Matt, a los que probablemente intente matar.

Cojo el teléfono móvil y busco en la lista de contactos. Llamar

-Bel? Ya estás en Japón

-Si, Light, llegué hace poco. Podemos quedar hoy?

-Pues claro. Nos vemos más tarde. Te voy a recoger al hotel. Hasta ahora

Ya está. Ahora solo hay que esperar

Pasado un rato recibo un mensaje de Light "Bel, baja ya te estoy esperando"

Cuando bajo ahí me está esperando. Light Yagami. La persona a la que más temo, a la que más desprecio tengo...simplemente sonrío y le saludo

-Qué tal está Misa? Y tu familia?- pregunto

-Misa está bien, aunque ya no la soporto, ahora estoy más rato con Kiyomi Takada. Y bueno...con respecto a mi familia...mi padre murió hace unos días. Estoy destrozado

Soichiro Yagami? Muerto? Lo mató él? Imposible...No, Light no mató a su propio padre...

-Lo siento mucho, Light...te deseo lo mejor, no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien

Le abrazo. Por mucho que sea el peor de los asesinos sueltos también es un ser humano. Después del odio que sentía hacia él ahora siento un minúsculo (casi microscópico) ápice de compasión.

-No te preocupes, no es eso de lo que te quiero hablar, vayamos andando...- camino junto a él- El otro día, cuando me llamaste, dijiste que en algunas circunstancias Kira está en lo cierto...

-Sí, lo dije. Pero lo dije porque me dejé llevar por los sentimientos. En el fondo sé que matarles no debería ser lo correcto...

-Pero yo te entiendo Bel...imagínate si tuvieras el poder de Kira...no lo aprovecharías?

-Lo haría...pero...ya tenemos a Kira para hacerlo. Pero es raro que tú, que ahora lo que más debes estar deseando es encontrar a Kira, pienses eso...

-No puedo evitar pensar así. Entonces si tuvieras el poder de Kira lo utilizarías...pero dices que como ya está Kira que lo haga él solo...a qué te refieres con eso?

-Light, es de eso de lo que quería hablarte...no intentes mentirme al respecto pero...yo también poseí un cuaderno de muerte

Por supuesto que es mentira, pero si le digo eso tendrá confianza conmigo y me dirá todo sin apenas preguntarle

-Que poseíste un...en serio?!

-Sí, pero al existir Kira y al ser como soy no lo probé ni una sola vez. Por supuesto que veía al shinigami dueño de el. Pero pasado un tiempo decidí que lo iba a destruir. Perdería todos mis recuerdos. Pero antes de acabar con el cuaderno arranqué algunas hojas. Luego destruí el cuaderno, pero como mantuve contacto directo con las hojas del cuaderno que arranqué me acuerdo de todo...y Light, yo sé que tú posees un cuaderno de muerte

-Tienes razón...y no solo eso- bien, he conseguido su confianza-...Yo soy Kira...- para de caminar y me mira con sus alargados ojos y su media sonrisa

-Siempre sospeché de ti, Light. Pena que destruí el cuaderno antes de conocerte. Así podría haberte enseñado a mi shinigami...Por cierto, hiciste el trato de los ojos?

-No, digamos que yo ya no estoy "activo". He conseguido que alguien mate en mi nombre, el cual ha hecho el trato de los ojos...lo tengo todo bajo control. Aunque no pareces muy asustada de que yo sea Kira

-Créeme, al principio lo estaba, por eso era tan esquiva contigo...pero...me he dado cuenta de que ya no me asustas, Light Yagami- digo con una media sonrisa

-Te dije que acabarías viniendo a mí...Bel, si esto sale bien te convertiré en la diosa del nuevo mundo. Nadie ni nada se interpondrá a nuestro camino...

-Apuesto a que eso mismo les has dicho a Misa y a Takada...no me engañes Light. Quien dice que no me utilizarás igual que a ellas?- por un momento se queda inmóvil. Acaso cree que soy tan tonta como para creerle?!

-Sabes que sé lo inteligente que eres. Sé que no puedes fiarte de mí...pero eres la única de las tres a la que no utilizo. Piénsalo. Misa es una tapadera. Takada habla en mi nombre por los medios de comunicación y hace lo que yo mande...Yo a ti solo te pido que te unas a mí.

-Oh, Light, es tan tentador...pero primero tienes que demostrarme que eres Kira...tal vez solo finjas que eres Kira para sacar información de mí acerca del cuaderno...por qué no...me das la confirmación de parte de una tercera persona?

-Ay, no se te escapa una eh? Trato hecho. Mañana reúnete conmigo en el edificio Shitsu Fohba. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué no confías en mí...

-Light, si no te conociera bien podría fiarme de ti...pero, maldita sea...te conozco tanto...hasta mañana

Mañana obtendré la confirmación de que Light es Kira. Echo en falta las pistas de L...y si es verdad que haya perdido su memoria? Y si no se acuerda de nada?

Ya he entendido qué pasó con él...pero necesito saber dónde y cómo está...y si no le vuelvo a ver nunca?

Aunque L me ha mandado una misión. Descubrir qué paso con él y proteger y mantener a salvo la Wammys House y toda la gente que forma parte de ella. Primero tengo que encontrar a Mello y Matt, saber dónde están y también hablar con Near...

Hay demasiado que hacer y siento que el tiempo se me escapa de las manos

...

No os enfadéis conmigo. Sé que ahora la tensión no es lo que una vez fue. Pero no os dejaré así lo prometo.

Procuraré subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo siempre ;D


	25. Ejemplo de Doctora

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por tu review. Mello muere en el anime, eso no puedo contradecirlo, sin embargo en mi fic hago como que Bel le salva (jajaja yo no puedo permitir la muerte de un Wammy Boy ;D). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo creía que no iba a captar mucho vuestra atención pero (afortunadamente) me equivocaba ^.^ Sí me entere de que era el japan weekend. Desgraciadamente no pude ir TAT. En serio no sabes lo feliz que me has dejado al decirme que te acordaste del fic. Me he emocionado mucho en serio (~^.^)~ Mil gracias!**

**Nekolope mil gracias por el favorito. Me alegra que estés disfrutando el fic :D**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami muchas gracias por el favorito. Ojalá disfrutes mucho leyendo ;)**

**Dundie muchas gracias por tu review! Yo también espero con ansia el reencuentro. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D**

**Akina Wong muchas gracias por el follow y el fav. En serio me emociona que disfrutes este fic que yo tambien disfruto escribiendo**

**...**

**25-Ejemplo de Doctora**

Me dirijo hacia el edificio que me indicó Light. Estoy muy nerviosa. Simplemente no puedo tragar el encontrarme con el asesino de L...Cuando llego le veo esperándome.

-Hola, Light-le digo y enseguida enciendo un cigarro. Estoy tan nerviosa que no dejo de fumar

-Bel, has venido...ahora te demostraré que soy Kira...llamaré a quien está actuando en mi nombre...tú escucha

Marca un nombre y coge un hombre de voz serena

-Teru, soy Kira, necesito que hagas algo por mí- dice Light

-Dios?! Pues claro, qué quieres de mí?- pues parece que este hombre tiene bien idealizado a Light. Light está loco...autoproclamarse Dios...y que haya gente que le siga y que sienta obsesión por él...el mundo está podrido desde que apareció Kira

-Necesito que mates al hombre que tengo unos metros más adelante...te envío foto ahora...

Veo al tal hombre al que pretende asesinar. No, espera, no puede hacer eso, es una persona inocente...

-Light no, espera, no hagas nada. Te creo, eres Kira...por favor no le hagas nada a ese hombre- digo desesperada. Light me mira, sonríe levemente y tras unos segundos dice

-Teru, no hagas nada. Sigue con tu trabajo...-cuelga el móvil

Enciendo otro cigarro

-Pero bueno...creía que estabas de acuerdo con Kira...decías que era justo- me dice

-Dejé de creerlo cuando Kira empezó a matar a gente inocente...- digo nerviosa

-Bel, esto es ahora, pero en poco tiempo el mundo estará purificado y solo habrá gente recta y buena habitándolo. Y tú podrás ver eso con ojos de reina...con ojos de diosa- intenta abrazarme. Le esquivo

-Light, eso no es verdad. Solo estará poblado por gente llena de miedo y temor...Por favor tienes que parar con esto cuanto antes...desaparece, escapa, no te van a pillar...

-No puedo parar...ya que he empezado tengo que acabar con esto. Saldrá todo bien...piénsalo, Bel, tú y yo en un mundo ideal, sin maldad, sin nadie por encima a nosotros.

-No, es algo imposible de imaginar...-enciendo el tercer cigarro en 5 minutos- No te delataré pero no te seguiré en esto. Light esto es una locura...

-Pero qué te pasa? Por qué estás ahora tan nerviosa? Es tu tercer cigarro ya...qué pasa?

-Que qué pasa? Que yo no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona que acabó con mi vida...y te pido que cambies...que pares con esta locura...y no lo haces. Te has convertido en un monstruo...-empiezo a llorar

-Acabar con tu vida? Pero qué dices? Yo no acabé con tu vida...

-Acabaste con mi vida al eliminar a la persona más importante de mi vida, Light.

-Pero cómo?! No te entiendo...no encuentro ninguna relación tuya con un criminal...

-Eso fue porque no era un criminal...fue la primera persona inocente a la que quisiste matar...

-L...- sus ojos de repente se abren enormemente- Bel yo...

-No Light. Yo te he avisado. Esto no va a funcionar...no te delataré...puedes intentar matarme para asegurarte. Al menos quitarme la vida será menos doloroso que lo que me hiciste al eliminar a L...

-Así que era eso...nunca me lo habría esperado...lo ocultasteis bien...pues no me sigas Bel. No intentaré matarte pero te aseguro que cuando Kira triunfe no puedes llegar rodando a mis pies...ya te he dado muchas oportunidades...has desechado todas...

-Adiós, Light...- me alejo de allí

Lo he soltado todo. Light ya lo sabe todo. Sabe lo de L. Pero no tengo de qué preocuparme...Light no va a ganar esta guerra...lleva ganando demasiadas batallas pero su fin se acerca.

Camino fumando hacia el hotel...y ahora qué hago?...Llamaré a Near, eso haré

-Near- digo com el teléfono en mi oreja izquierda

-Bel, cómo estás? Vas avanzando bien?

-Bueno cada vez es más difícil...pero ahora mi prioridad sois vosotros...estás bien no?

-Pues claro...no te preocupes...

-Near...encuentra a Kira. Deposito toda mi confianza en ti

-Lo haré. Kira está a punto de llegar al final de un callejón sin salida...Has encontrado a Mello y Matt?

-No, ahora me pongo a ello, tu preocupate de estar bien y atrapar a Kira...sé que lo conseguirás

Me agradece y ambos colgamos...Sigo fumando...La cajetilla está a punto de acabarse, sin embargo aún tengo reservas de tabaco para llegar al hotel. Empiezo a temblar tras asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y ahora...ahora estoy tan sola...De repente en medio de la calle desierta grito

-Por qué, L? Esto es demasiado para mí...te echo de menos...por qué no vuelves? Por qué no me das mas pistas...una señal? Por qué me has dejado tan sola?

Me arrodillo en el suelo y me pongo a llorar mientras el cigarro se consume.

De repente un coche rojo se para a mi lado. Unos hombres salen de él y me sujetan...intento resistirme pero son más numerosos y mas fuertes...uno me pone un pañuelo en la nariz y la boca...Venga ya...Cloroformo? Qué quieren de mí? Esto puede empeorar? Dejo de moverme y simplemente me duermo...

...

Abro los ojos lentamente. Al principio solo veo sombras y manchas y la visión se va haciendo poco a poco más clara...y les veo

-Pero bueno...háyase visto peor doctora que esta...gritando sola por la calle y fumando como una posesa...qué mal ejemplo nos estás dando, doctora Bel...- El chico me mira a través de las gafas...unas gafas de ir a la piscina...las gafas que le di...es Matt...

-Por fin te despiertas...un poco más y creemos que te habíamos matado...quieres?- me dice Mello ofreciéndome chocolate

-Chicos...chicos os he encontrado...bueno más bien vosotros me habéis encontrado- les abrazo a ambos

-Pero bueno, doctora, que ya somos mayorcitos. No nos hacen falta los abrazos- dice Matt medio ahogado por la fuerza del abrazo- Aunque tú si que parece que los necesitas- ambos me devuelven el abrazo

Tras unos instantes nos separamos. Miro alrededor. Esto no parece un lugar muy agradable y muchos tíos con cara de mafiosos me están mirando. Me pregunto quién será su jefe

-Y...bueno...os tratan bien aquí?- pregunto

-Pues claro- dice Mello orgulloso- Yo soy el jefe.

-Y cree que eso le da motivos para explotarme- dice Matt riendo- Es el peor jefe de la historia. Bueno no tan malo como tu jefe que te obliga a ir a LA a buscar a BB, a hurgar en una tumba...Cómo te ha ido Con BB, por cierto?

-La verdad es que muy bien. Ha sido toda una experiencia.- contesto

-Bueno, el otro día salió en las noticias que murió repentinamente en la cárcel- dice Mello

-Sí, digamos que BB está tan muerto como lo puede estar L...-digo guiñando un ojo

-Espera entonces quieres decir que ambos están muertos o vivos?!- pregunta Matt ansioso

-Están tan vivitos como yo. He hallado la forma de ser inmune al Death Note, supongo que sabréis ya a estas alturas qué es un Death Note...- digo

-Pues claro, de hecho mientras no estabas Mello poseyó un cuaderno...con shinigami y todo- dice Matt. Vaya, me he perdido muchas cosas

-Esto solamente quiere decir...que muy probablemente podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan y seguir vivos- dice Mello

-Qué plan?! No, chicos, no. Queréis morir, es eso?- pregunto

-No si tú nos ayudas a ser inmunes al cuaderno...- dice Matt

-Ya lo sois, desde hace unos días ya sois inmunes al cuaderno...de nada- digo. Me miran con cara de asombro por unos momentos.- Bueno me contáis de qué va a ir vuestro plan?

-Secuestraremos a Kiyomi Takada...no intentes detenernos

Así que ese es su plan...

-No lo haré, de hecho os ayudaré encantada...


	26. Plan Infalible?

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por tu review. También lo admito, todo lo que tiene de maligno Light lo compensa con inteligencia XD. Estoy de acuerdo contigo ningun Wammy Boy debe morir. Mil gracias por los ánimos *-^**

**Ai-Chanosa mil gracias por tus dos reviews. Acerca de la primera yo también creo innecesaria la muerte de Soichiro pero bueno...Y sí, me encantaría ver la cara que se le quedaría a Light en caso de que alguien le hiciera eso XD. Con respecto a la segunda me alegra k t haya parecido bien la idea de que sigan vivos y se reencuentren. Son tan kawaiis...gracias por todo;D**

**26-Plan Infalible?**

Según tengo entendido el plan es que Matt suelte una bomba de humo donde se dirige hoy Takada y durante la conmoción Mello la sube en su moto y la secuestra

-Eso es muy peligroso...por mucho que seáis inmunes al cuaderno, Takada tiene cientos de guardaespaldas que no dudarán en disparaos si es necesario- les digo

-Llevo toda mi vida jugando videojuegos- dice Matt. Como si eso le fuera a salvar...- Además, Mello y yo llevamos bastante tiempo preparándonos para este momento...No somos los niñatos a los que conociste...hemos crecido y no nos importa morir por una causa importante para nosotros...

-Pero si tú tienes miedo de que te maten te puedes quedar aquí- dice Mello

Pero estos quienes se creen que son? Y a mi? Por quién me toman? Solo quiero lo mejor para ellos

-Por supuesto que iré. Me prometí a mi misma que os cuidaría hasta el final...no me opondré a vosotros...

...

-Tú te vienes conmigo en el coche- me dice Matt

-Pues hasta más tarde, Mello, procura que no te pase nada- le digo. Él se limita a asentir y sigo a Matt.

Matt es el que tiene más posibilidades de ser disparado...no sabe lo que le espera...por suerte se han encontrado conmigo antes de ejecutar el plan

-Matt te olvidaste de tu chaleco de lana...-le digo

-No me hace falta- me dice- no tengo frío

-Póntelo- le digo con tono amenazador y se lo doy

-Vale, vale, como tú digas...vaya pero este no es mi chaleco...donde está mi chaleco?...Esto es un material muy duro...no me deja mover el torso...

-Cállate y vámonos anda...para conducir solo necesitas mover los brazos y las piernas...-le digo y nos montamos en el coche

-Te recordaba más dulce...-arranca

-Lo siento, solo estoy un poco nerviosa. Verás entre lo de Kira, BB, vosotros dos, Near y L...apenas consigo mantener ordenada la mente

-Todo va a salir bien...-vaya, me extraña que diga eso. Me tiende un cigarro- Toma, fúmate uno de estos, es de mejor calidad que esa basura que te pillamos fumando

-Gracias- él también coge uno, los encendemos y seguimos de camino hacia el punto de encuentro

Pasados unos minutos llegamos. Hay mucha gente. Matt se limita a abrir la ventanilla y a disparar la bomba. Luego arranca rápidamente el coche y nos empiezan a seguir varios otros coches negros, los guardaespaldas de Takada

-Bueno, ya empieza la acción- dice. Me da un vuelco el corazón. Nunca había estado en una verdadera persecución. Recibimos una llamada de Mello

-Matt, ya con Takada. Todo esta saliendo perfectamente. Nos vemos luego- dice Mello y luego cuelga.

A Matt se le nota nervioso. Vuelve a encender otro cigarro. Nos siguen por todas las direcciones hasta que...

Nos cortan el paso. Matt frena repentinamente

-Mierda. Pero cuántos guardaespaldas necesita esta tía?- se limita a decir y abre la puerta del coche. Le rodean hombres armados.- No sabía que a los japoneses les dejaban tener unas armas tan bonitas...bueno no hace falta disparar, estoy dispuesto a contestar a vuestras preguntas...

En una milésima de segundo Matt es atacado por una lluvia de balas...No es posible...Estúpido Matt, le avisé.

Tras unos segundos salto del coche, cojo el cuerpo de Matt, lo meto dentro del coche y salgo disparada conduciendo. Nadie se interpone en mi camino. Por suerte he sido tan rápida que nadie ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar...

Conduzco en dirección a la ubicación del camión donde Mello tiene a Takada, la cual, sin duda alguna intentará matarle...

Matt sigue sangrando en el asiento trasero...por suerte el chaleco que le di antes era un chaleco antibalas: casi todas las balas le dieron en el torso, pero no le han dañado...como mucho le causarán moretones o le rompen alguna costilla...las únicas partes afectadas son los brazos...pero eso lo curaré con facilidad...Estúpido Matt...no llego a estar ahí y se muere...

Llego a la ubicación del camión de Mello indicada en el GPS tan rápido como puedo pero antes de nada me dirijo a la parte trasera del coche, le quito el chaleco a Matt y con la bufanda que tengo al cuello hago varios trozos para presionar las heridas que tiene en los brazos...sigue inconsciente...luego vengo a por él

Veo el camión de Mello parado en el interior de una iglesia. Abro la parte delantera, en la que está Mello...

-Bel, estás viva. Siento mucho lo de Matt, fue culpa mía

-No, soy yo la que lo siente- sin pensármelo dos veces le clavo una jeringuilla que le dejará inconsciente. Al principio se retuerce un poco pero luego ya se desmaya. Cojo su cuerpo adormecido y corro a abrir la parte trasera del camión. En su interior está Takada rodeada por una sábana. Tiene un papel en la mano. Ha escrito algo...el verdadero nombre de Mello...la muy inocente no sabe que eso no ha tenido efecto pero al verme con el cuerpo de Mello piensa que ha funcionado...

-Osea que tú le has matado- le digo fingiendo estar enfadada y le apunto con la pistola

-Por favor, no me mates- dice llorando

-No me hagas matarte, escoria. Llama a Kira y dile lo que has hecho. Si dices que estoy aquí apuntándote o si das a entender que estás en peligro te vuelo los sesos sin pestañear...

Ella coge temblorosa el móvil y llama a Light

-Yagami...he hecho lo que me has pedido...TODO...sí...lo haré, mataré a cuantos me pidas- cuelga el móvil y empieza a sollozar

-Takada, Light Yagami te ha utilizado. Olvídate de él. En nada será el fin de Kira- le digo y dejo la pistola en el suelo

-Pero Light me dijo que...Yo y él...cuando Kira triunfe...

-Kira no triunfará. Nunca. Takada, es tu oportunidad...sal de esto ahora...

Me mira a los ojos agradecida...sin embargo en unos segundos veo como su expresión cambia. Las pupilas se le dilatan un instante y al siguiente se le contraen hasta parecer invisibles...me doy cuenta de lo que le está pasando...Light ya ha actuado...Takada se va a suicidar...Maldito Light...si me hubiera dejado convencer por él habría acabado como ella.

Salgo con el cuerpo de Mello hacia el exterior del camión. Veo cómo Takada antes de salir coge la pistola que dejé caer al suelo y dispara a donde se encuentra el combustible del camión. Veo cómo todo empieza a arder. Ella simplemente camina hacia el interior de la iglesia...hacia el interior de las llamas. Yo no puedo hacer nada por ella.

Meto a Mello en la parte trasera del destrozado coche rojo junto con Matt y antes de ponerlo en marcha las escucho...campanas

Campanas...hay campanas para todo...para anunciar la hora, una festividad...estas campanas simbolizan algo diferente...simbolizan lo que me dijo L que no llegué a entender el día en que murió...significan el final de un espectáculo, de un capítulo de la vida...

Aquel día fue el final de L, el mayor detective del mundo. Tal vez siga vivo por ahí pero todo lo que significaba murió. Empezó un nuevo capítulo. Las campanas que oigo ahora simbolizan algo diferente...suenan muy tristes...el fin del espectáculo de la vida de Kiyomi Takada

También escucho otro tipo de campanas...un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Matt y Mello...ya no tendrán que vivir en este mundo de mafia...ya están a salvo.

Las campanas indican un gran cambio...un nuevo comienzo...L cuando quiere puede ser muy profundo...

-Me ha costado pillarlo...vaya que me ha costado...pero L, tú empezaste un nuevo capítulo, no acabaste con tu libro en el mundo. Tal vez no te acuerdes de todo esto...pero estés donde estés te deseo que a partir de ahora todos tus capítulos sean hermosos y llenos de alegría...

Llevo el damnificado coche a un desguace donde tengo aparcado mi verdadero coche. Meto ahí a Matt y Mello y me los llevo conmigo a mi habitación del hotel. Por suerte nadie me ha visto subiendo por las escaleras con dos chicos medio muertos (hoy en día ya nadie usa las escaleras, por suerte). Pongo a Matt en la cama y a Mello en el sofá.

Desinfecto las heridas de los brazos de Matt y verifico si tiene el torso dañado. No se ha roto nada, por suerte. Tiene varios impactos en los brazos pero las balas no han rozado vasos ni huesos importantes, con lo cual, a pesar de ser heridas graves, se acabará curando.

Mello por su parte sigue bajo los efectos del tranquilizante que le inyecté.

Aún con la ropa y las manos manchadas de sangre me siento en el suelo apoyada en la pared. He sentido tanta adrenalina que ahora el bajón me está afectando enormemente.

Me siento felizmente frustrada. Es como si me invadiera una sana locura. En estos últimos meses he pasado por tantas cosas...mi vida ha dado tantas vueltas...la Bel que una vez fui no me reconocería si me viera hoy

Ahora he de esperar a que Matt y Mello se despierten


	27. Viaje que nunca llegó

BRabbit15 mil gracias por seguir y fav tanto el fic como a mi. No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho ^-^. En serio?! Me encanta el entusiasmo con el que lo has leído...espero que te esté gustando, de verdad ;). No te preocupes, la autora aquí presente no es muy de "voy a hacer que ames un personaje para matarlo/para que luego veas como se pudre su vida XD". Por el contrario. Tampoco digo que Todo sea totalmente arcoiris y purpurina pero..."al final todo saldrá bien, y si no está bien, es que el final aún no ha llegado". Disfruta leyendo :33

Ai-Chanosa muchísimas gracias por tu review. Jajaja también creo que es totalmente innecesario que pongan ahí a Matt solo para matarle. A pesar de salir muy poco la verdad es que es un personaje bastante carismático :D. Buaaaano lo de la memoria por ahora es un misterio pero no pierdas las esperanzas, okio? ;D. Mira lo que le he dicho antes a BRabbit15 (está entre comillas). Yo al menos quiero ser una autora que te permita sufrir en el transcurso de todo pero luego voy salvando pequeños detalles. Me alegro de que te este gustando =D

Strong Soul muchas gracias por tu review. Me encanta que hayas dicho que estoy mejorando,la verdad es que me alivia mucho que la historia vaya cada vez más hacia arriba en vez de decaer..es bastante tranquilizador :'D. El pobre Matt no sabía qué le esperaba...menos mal que Bel estaba más espabilada...No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho que me hayas dicho que este fic te esté ayudando tanto. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con tu sueño ;) no dejes que nadie te pare. Y no te preocupes...en el fondo me hace mucha ilu que me agradezcas ^-^ ...

Aunque en el fondo soy yo la que tiene que agradeceros a todos!

27-Viaje que nunca llegó

Hoy es 27 de febrero. Han pasado cinco años desde que aquel viernes me prometió que hoy estaríamos juntos...Hoy es el día en el que L y yo iríamos a viajar por el mundo

Se me encoge el corazón. Mi vida ha cambiado tanto...podría ser tan feliz...podría estar lejos de aquí a su lado...Siento como que me quedo sin aire y las lágrimas se me saltan de los ojos

Mientras estoy así oigo un gruñido y el crujir de la madera...Mello se ha despertado. Me seco rápidamente las lágrimas y voy con él

-No me digas que tú también estás muerta...- me dice

-No, Mello, estás a salvo- le digo con los ojos aún enrojecidos

-Es verdad, me clavaste esa jeringuilla sin ningún motivo- dice de forma arisca-...Y me has salvado la vida- cambia de expresión inmediatamente y me abraza. Estoy muy sorprendida. Mello, el chico duro de siempre, se ha puesto a llorar sobre mi hombro. Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calme...

-Shh, todo va a salir bien- le digo. Él, sin despegar su cara de mi hombre dice entre lágrimas

-Y ahora Matt está muerto...todo por mi culpa...lo vi en las noticias...mi mejor amigo ha muerto por mi culpa...- me aprieta con fuerza por su disgusto

-Bueno, yo a Matt le conseguí salvar...pero si le prefieres muerto podemos ir a enterrarlo ahora mismo...ahora soy experta en tumbas y eso...- le contesto sonriendo. Él alza la cabeza y la gira donde está mi cama, con Matt tumbado en ella

-Le salvaste a él también?!- se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.- Siempre te estaré agradecido por todo Bel, nunca te lo podré compensar lo suficiente- me vuelve a abrazar

-No te preocupes, Mello, ahora tú, Near y Matt sois lo más importante en mi vida...nunca conseguiréis libraros de mí, eso seguro. Siempre os protegeré

Me agarra cada vez más fuerte y cada vez tengo el hombro más empapado con sus lágrimas. Tras unos momentos nos separamos y me pregunta

-Se pondrá bien?

-Sí, hoy o mañana ya despertará, descuida...

-Bel...-dice avergonzado

-Dime, Mello

-Yo creo que sí que acabarás encontrando a L.- dice firmemente. Eso hace que sonría y se me humedezcan los ojos a la vez

-L posiblemente ya no se acuerde de nada...no me recuerda...sabes? Si realmente se acordara de mí, hoy ya habría aparecido...teníamos pensado irnos de viaje exactamente el día de hoy. Si no ha vuelto y sigue vivo es...que tras simular su muerte se olvidó de todo lo que pasó...

-No, L no es tan bruto ni tan estúpido. Tal vez se pasó con la dosis de toxina pero...No, L volverá, solo está tardando...No puedes rendirte, Bel. Después de todo lo que has pasado no te puedes rendir...

-Yo nunca me rendiré...siempre habrá una suave voz que grite en mi interior en nombre de la esperanza...y esa voz resonará fuerte.

-Me alegro...y ahora...Que no se te ocurra decirle a nadie que he llorado..arruinaría mi reputación-dice cambiando su cara a a una expresión fría

-Vale...esto no saldrá de entre nosotros...lo prometo

...

Tengo que hacer algo. Me he dado cuenta, no consigo estar ni un segundo quieta...tengo que encontrar algo con lo que distraerme para dejar de pensar el L...Llamaré a Misa

Cojo el móvil y marco su número. Me contesta

-Vaya Bel! Cuanto tiempo!

-Hola, Misa, espero que estés bien...

-Con Light siempre estoy bien...O sea que todo genial ahora que esa Takada ha muerto- Vaya, esta chica se alegra de las desgracias ajenas...

-Misa, ten cuidadito con Light. Mira lo que le hizo a Takada...quién dice que no podrá utilizarte así también?

-Mira, Bel, Light es lo mejor de lo mejorcito. No tienes por qué arruinar nuestro amor, vale? No lo conseguirás.- esta chica realmente es una estúpida

-Bueno, pues entonces allá tú, Misa- le cuelgo- vete con tu "mejor de lo mejorcito"- digo imitando su voz

Pero bueno, hay que ver cómo es la gente. Les intentas ayudar y te lo agradecen así...Light le tiene comido el coco (si se puede considerar que esa chica tiene coco).

...

Le preparo la comida a Mello y de postre le doy chocolate. Ambos intentamos darle un poco de comida a Matt, pero debido a su inconsciencia no puede ingerir nada...ni agua. Así que decido improvisar una especie de inyección de suero casera...pero funcionará. Pronto mejorará

Cuando termino con Matt empieza a sonarme el movil. Miro la pantalla: es Near. Contesto en seguida

-Near? Cómo estás? Bien? Ha pasado algo?

-Tranquila, Bel, todo va muy bien. Solo quería comunicarte una mala noticia...aunque sospecho que la hayas visto en televisión pero...Mello y Matt han muerto

-Near: Mello y Matt están aquí conmigo. Conseguí salvarles. Están bien, Matt está inconsciente pero se repondrá pronto.

-Me has sorprendido mucho y aliviado a la vez...aunque no es la única noticia que vengo a darte...

-Ah no?- pregunto- de qué se trata?

-Esto sí que es algo que estoy seguro de que no sabes...pero mañana mismo pienso atrapar a Kira

-Cómo?! En serio?! Ya estará todo solucionado mañana?- esta sí que es una noticia sorprendente...

-Sí...eso espero...si solo sale como debería. Si quieres asistir no podrás venir conmigo porque Light Yagami sospecharía pero mañana en un momento dado te enviaré la dirección de un lugar. Ve al lugar indicado y espera sigilosa y silenciosamente en el exterior del edificio...te unes?

-Pues claro, gracias por invitarme...quiero ver el final de todo esto...

-Entonces mañana nos vemos si todo esto sale bien...mándales un saludo a Mello y Matt de mi parte

-Lo haré...hasta mañana...

Nos despedimos y cuelgo el móvil. Estoy totalmente emocionada. Near no fallará. Va a salir todo bien y logrará atrapar a Kira

-Era Near?- pregunta Mello

-Sí, os manda saludos...

...

(Al día siguiente: 28 de febrero)

-...Mello ya sabes qué hacer no?

-Perfectamente

-Cuando llegue el momento me tengo que ir y tú tienes que hacerte cargo de Matt. Si despierta cuéntaselo todo y dale algo de comer...

-Que sí, ya lo he entendido...

-Perfecto...- miro el móvil. Aún no veo nada en la pantalla

Pasan algunos minutos...nada

De repente...

"Bel, ven ya" debajo está la ubicación del lugar donde quiere que vaya...

-Me voy ya, Mello. Hasta luego- abro la puerta y me dirijo al garaje...cojo el coche, enciendo el GPS y escribo la dirección. Me pongo en marcha.

Paso varios lugares con fábricas y centrales...

En un momento dado paro el coche y tengo que seguir a pie hasta el lugar indicado

Parece una estructura desierta. Sin embargo mediante me acerco oigo ruidos de voces

Cuando llego escucho tiroteos en el interior...qué estará pasando? Gritos, lloros, gorgoteos, pasos...más disparos...No parece que esté saliendo todo bien.

De repente escucho pasos que vienen hacia donde estoy yo. Me aparto de la puerta. Los pasos se acercan cada vez más...Me aparto un poco y me escondo

La puerta se abre rápidamente con un ruido estruendoso y le veo...

Light Yagami totalmente cubierto de sangre está huyendo espantado. Por suerte no me ha visto...sigue corriendo sin parar dejando un llamativo rastro de sangre

Te seguiré hasta donde llegues, Light Yagami...

...

Ññññññ vamos a ver que ocurre cuando Bel termina de seguir a Light? Que pasara? Realmente consiguen atrapar a Kira? Y si le ve Light?

Por otra parte donde esta L? Aparecerá algún día? Le prometio a Bel que estaría con ella ese día y...no ha dado señales de vida. Realmente ha perdido la memoria? Como tendrá que superarlo Bel?

No se si lo habéis notado pero es el capítulo 27 y transcurre el día 27 de febrero XD ha sido pura casualidad. Si recordáis en el capítulo 7 (Creo que era el 7...) quedan ese día para reencontrarse en caso de una separación...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado ;D hasta el próximo capitulooooo

Mil gracias (~^-^)~


	28. Fin de Kira

**BRabbit15 mil gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te haya parecido un buen resumen del cap 37. Jajaja salve Near, Jejeje no te preocupes por tu rayadura (o rayadez o rayistidad...como se diga XD). Ya te informare sobre mis fics no te preocupes en seguida me pongo a ello ;) Pobrecita Bel, lo unico que podemos es desear un poco de alegria no? Jajaja a mí tambien me viene muy bien la frase. La verdad es que a mí Cupido además de decirme que estudiara SÍ que me ha tirado una patata a la cabeza XD, yo sí que estoy rayada ;D. Bueno yo tampoco sé cómo se llama el español de españa, lo llamo simplemente "español de españa", jajajaja bueno yo soy española (y hablo como tal) pero estoy acostumbrada también al latino, porque parte de mi familia vive en sudamérica. Jajaja no te calles que me encantan tus reviews ;). Aqui te dejo el cap 28, disfruta ^-^**

**HelouiseKittyLover muchísimas gracias por los follows y los favs, y también por tu review. Me alegro mucho de que llegaras a encontrar este fic, qué ilusión! Bueno mucho ánimo estudiando psicología ;). Me causó mucha emoción que creyeras que esta historia es buena. Muchas gracias! Saludos desde España! Viva Venezuela! ;D**

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por tu review. Joo, que ilusión que te hayas emocionado! Ojalá mientras lo estés leyendo te sientas dentro de la historia! Bueno, ahora veremos qué ocurrirá con Bel cuando llegue hasta Light...jejeje en serio te gustaría una segunda parte? Me has pillado...he estado barajando esa opción. Aún lo tengo que decidir pero lo sabrás pronto ;D. Gracias a ti por tu apoyo, :3**

**Ai-Chanosa, gracias por tu review! Es que realmente Matt es un mega personaje. Habría sido un bombazo si le hubieran sacado más veces. Jajaja pobre Mello, si le contaramos su secreto a alguien heriríamos su masculinidad y hombría. Ya ves, Misa la pobre no da para más...pero bueno, hay que aguantarla... Ayy me ha encantado que te hayas molestado en desarrollar tus propias teorías en serio y ambas me han encantado! Las dos son buenísimas y llenas de ahí una...chispa especial (si podemos llamarlo así). Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes ;)**

**Gente, perdonad si soy una pesada y os hablo demasiado, es que soy muy cercana y me encantáis, en serio (^-^). Bueno, sin más dilación...**

* * *

**28-Fin de Kira**

Light corre rápido a pesar de estar herido. No nota mi presencia a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Tras muchos pasos veo que se dispone a entrar a un edificio, debido a su cansancio. Antes de seguirle hacia el interior diviso una forma oscura en la parte alta del edificio...un shinigami. Tiene su cuaderno en la mano. Está muy alto pero creo que me oye

-Encantada, shinigami- grito. Él mira hacia abajo y me ve

-Vaya vaya, qué sorpresa, ahora Bel puede verme. Soy Ryuk. Te veía siempre en la universidad y Light hablaba mucho de ti...es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido tan tarde...me habría gustado hablar contigo más a menudo...pero ya estoy impaciente.

-Significa eso que vas a acabar con la vida de Light?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

-Creo que es algo que debes ir a comprobar tú misma...tienes 40 segundos

Según me dice esto corro se me acelera el corazón

-Un placer, Ryuk el shinigami. Espero que te hayas entretenido

Él asiente ligeramente y empiezo a correr hacia dentro del edificio...ya he perdido 10 segundos. Atravieso un largo pasillo y subo desesperadamente las escaleras...se me acaba el tiempo...me cansan las piernas pero no disminuyo el ritmo...Oigo cómo alguien murmura cerca de mí...

Ya es demasiado tarde...

Al dar un giro me encuentro con el cuerpo sin vida de Light. Me quedo quieta...

-Light Yagami. Ahora estás muerto pero quiero que me oigas con suma atención (hay que ver cómo soy...hablo con los muertos y obligo que me escuchen) En otras circunstancias te habría admirado. Querías cambiar el mundo...que fuera un mejor lugar...qué irónico, verdad? Ahora el mundo está mucho peor gracias a Kira. Light, tú tenías capacidad, tú podrías haber cambiado el mundo para bien...no te habría hecho falta un cuaderno estúpido...Tómate esto como un halago. Cuando me hablaron de ti en la Universidad te veía con un brillante futuro...pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho el cuaderno contigo me di cuenta de que te dirigías al fondo de un callejón sin salida...Tanto daño hiciste al mundo cuanto el cuaderno hizo contigo...lo siento Light...-enciendo el último cigarro que fumaré en toda mi vida-...Pero ahora, como muy bien habría dicho L...Ojo por ojo. Nos vemos en otra vida, tal vez. Hasta entonces, Light Yagami, recordado por siempre jamás como Kira.

Tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso retorciéndolo con mi pie derecho. Le miro tirado en las escaleras por última vez, me doy la vuelta, cojo el móvil y hago una llamada

-Señorita Nozomi no puedo atenderle ahora estoy en...

-Matsuda, Kira ha muerto. Te envío la ubicación- cuelgo el móvil. Me dirijo a la salida, donde veo llegar a varios hombres corriendo. Reconozco cada una de sus caras. Sin embargo solamente es una con la que quiero hablar...

-Esta ahí dentro?- pregunta el que recuerdo como Aizawa. Asiento con la cabeza- Matsuda tú quédate aquí, ya has hecho un gran trabajo- Matsuda asiente y los demás corren hacia el interior del edificio.

Veo que los ojos de Matsuda están rojos...ha estado llorando

-Matsuda, has hecho un gran trabajo. Debes estar orgulloso...- le digo

-Ha sido algo muy chocante y muy duro...Light...le conozco desde que era un crío...lo bueno es que su padre no vivió lo suficiente como para saber la cruda y triste realidad...Yo mismo le disparé...una y otra vez...

-Lo siento mucho, Matsuda. Pero ahora debería usted celebrar, a pesar del amargo final...han atrapado a Kira...usted y los demás han salvado al mundo. Les estoy muy agradecida, en especial a usted

-Sí, será algo difícil de celebrar...usted nunca dudó de mi potencial...Soy yo quien le está agradecido...señorita Nozomi...

-Bel...llámeme Bel, es mi verdadero nombre...

-Pues encantado, señorita Bel- me da un apretón de manos- un placer haberle conocido

Le sonrío. Estoy a punto de irme cuando...

-Ah, y señorita...espero que algún día encuentre lo que busca...de hecho estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá. Ahora le toca a usted triunfar...

Me giro, le sonrío, asiento, le agradezco y sigo mi camino hacia el edificio de antes, el edificio que me indicó Near. Cuando llego abro la puerta y me lo encuentro rodeado de agentes...él está en el suelo acuclillado y alza la cabeza para mirarme con sus enormes y grisáceos ojos

-Near!- voy corriendo hacia él- Lo has conseguido! Has atrapado a Kira! No podría estar más orgullosa de ti- le abrazo fuerte

-No lo habría conseguido sin la previa investigación de L ni sin todos los agentes que me han ayudado- responde

-Ahora nos vamos a ir los 4 a celebrar esto...- me suena el móvil. Es Misa. Qué querrá? Se habrá enterado de que...-Un segundo, Near...Misa?

-Bel, Light ha muerto...Yo...no puedo seguir viviendo sin él...me despido de ti ahora. Siempre te he admirado, Bel pero ahora...

-Misa...donde estás? Dímelo...

-Eso ya no importa...dentro de poco ya no estaré en este mundo...-Cuelgo el móvil. Ya basta de oír sandeces...le seguiré el rastro del teléfono...sé que aún no se va a suicidar...estaba en un tren...oía su sonido de fondo

-Near, cuando puedas ve hacia el hotel donde me alojo. Mello te abrirá. Esperadme a que vuelva y nos vamos a celebrar. Tengo que hacer algo antes...

Salgo corriendo y miro el monitor...Misa no está lejos. Sigo el punto rojo hasta que llego a un alto edificio. Misa debe haber subido. Cojo el ascensor y voy hasta la planta más alta. Cuando se abre la puerta me encuentro a Misa a punto de saltar. Voy corriendo y le agarro del brazo

-Bel! Qué haces?! Suéltame!- se retuerce mucho pero soy más fuerte y consigo agarrarla bien

-No, Misa, no permitiré que hagas eso.

-Pero es que...- se pone a llorar desconsoladamente- Light...mi vida no tiene sentido...no puedo seguir así...sin él...Tú no lo entiendes...

-Que no lo entiendo?! Disculpa, he oído bien?! Perdona que te diga, Misa Amane, que no eres la única presente a la que le ha pasado algo así. Yo también sé lo que es la desesperación. Sé lo que es sentirte sola. Sé lo que es la oscuridad. Sé lo que es el miedo...

-Entonces por qué tu no te suicidaste? Podrías haberte ahorrado sufrimiento

-Tal vez me hubiese ahorrado sufrimiento...pero también me estaría ahorrando los momentos más bellos y alegres de mi vida. Misa, tal vez hoy solo veas nubes grises en el cielo, pero poco a poco, día a día, verás cómo tus ojos se acostumbran a esas nubes, incluso llegas a detectar un nuevo rayo de sol...

-No soy fuerte lo suficiente...No me imagino una vida sin Light...- niega con la cabeza

-Yo tampoco me imaginaba una vida sin L...y aquí me tienes, y no te puedo negar que he pasado los momentos más duros de mi existencia...pero tampoco te puedo negar que me considero una persona feliz.

-Pero yo sin Light no sirvo de nada...

-Misa, yo solo sé que mientras estemos vivos, mientras nuestros corazones palpiten, mientras estemos aquí...hay alguien ahí fuera que nos necesita. Tal vez no lo veas ahora. Pero si te suicidas ahora, Misa...qué pena...a cuánta gente podrías haber ayudado...

Ella deja de estar tensa. Sigue llorando y me dice para mi sorpresa:

-Te doy las gracias por no haberte dejado llevar por la soledad...Si lo hubieras hecho yo hoy habría muerto y mucha gente estaría perdida...gracias, Bel, gracias por todo tu ejemplo. Te estaré agradecida de por vida...- diciendo esto me abraza. Unas nuevas campanas suenan en la vida de Misa. Campanas que anuncian la llegada de un nuevo capítulo...un hermoso capítulo

-De nada, Misa. Gracias a ti por escucharme...

-Cómo no hacerlo? Me tenías totalmente inmovilizada...- dice burlonamente. Nos reímos mientras ella se seca las lágrimas. Luego nos abrazamos, nos despedimos y cada una se va por su parte...

Ahora tengo que volver con los chicos...Cómo habrá sido el reencuentro? Estarán todos bien?

Casi llegando al hotel recibo un SMS se Near diciéndome "Matt se ha despertado". Y ya está. Este chico es otro como L...te dice las cosas sin especificarlas...Vale, Matt se ha despertado pero...Está bien? Se acuerda de quién es? Le duele algo?

Acelero el paso y llego al hotel...


	29. Palabras

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno ahora verás si está L o no, me encanta que hagas suposiciones en serio :). Yo también estoy de acuerdo en que no deberían haber muerto...lo kawaii no debe morir. Bueno lo de la segunda parte aún lo tengo que pensar...no prometo nada pero espero mucho ;D Además primero hay que terminar esta XD. Muchas gracias!**

**Al nuevo invitado muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo y que le des un 10 a mi fic. En serio me ha causado mucha emoción y me ha dado muchos ánimos:D**

**Ai-Chanosa mil gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te guste hacer deducciones y espero que hayas disfrutado habiéndolas en este fic :D. Totalmente de acuerdo con lo que has dicho sobre Light. Es que a ver me da mucha lastima que le pasara eso en serio :'( pero bueno, él se lo ha buscado...Jajaja yo tampoco soporto a Misa pero bueno, Bel no le iba a decir en plan "OK, mátate, me importa un comino" la pobrecita estaba demasiado enamorada de Light XD**

**BRabbit15 muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaj es que creo que Bel no sabía qué decir en un momento así, estaba medio patidifusa pensando en plan "actúa con normalidad". Ya ves, como ya le he dicho a AiChanosa me veía en la obligación de salvar a Misa después de que Light le utilizara tanto, además Bel no iría a pasar de ella, sabes? Jajaja entonces eres como Near y L, no especificas mucho XD me alegro de que te hayas logrado sentir identificada. Bueno aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo Disfruta ;D**

**Tt99 muchas gracias por tus follows y favs y también por tu review. Me alegra que te esté gustando y también la forma en la que escribo. En serio no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho tu review. La cara se me quedó en plan ^-^ Gracias!**

**29-Palabras**

Llego a la habitación y abro la puerta. Rápidamente les veo a los tres. Están Near y Mello rodeando a Matt, que está en la cama sentado. Los tres me miran de repente

-Pero mira quién ha venido...- dice Mello- Qué ha pasado? Alguna pista de L?

-No, Mello- digo intentando sonreír-. No dejaré de buscarle pero...ahora no pensemos en eso...Matt, estás mejor? Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto a Matt acercándome a él

-Sí, estoy bien, al parecer el jugar videojuegos es efectivo y aún me quedan cinco vidas :)...creía que me había muerto. De no ser por ti...- se le humedecen los ojos y baja la cabeza. Tras unos segundos veo cómo pasa el dorso de sus manos por los ojos, alza la vista y me dice- Gracias. Muchas gracias...no sabes lo que se siente...te debo la vida

-No te preocupes Matt- le abrazo intentando no hacerle daño-. Lo habría hecho un millón de veces antes de dejarte morir.- le guiño el ojo y me sonríe

-Bel, no es por fastidiar pero...no crees que esta habitación se nos hace pequeña para los cuatro?- dice Mello- Además...hay que celebrar lo que...Near ha hecho- he oído bien? Mello hablando bien de Near? Todos estamos igual de sorprendidos que él

-Perdón?!- dice Near patidifuso

-Venga Near, ya lo has oído, no pienso repetirlo...estamos orgullosos de ti. L lo estaría también- dice Mello evitando contacto visual.

-Entonces qué os parece si nos vamos a cenar fuera para celebrarlo?- pregunto

-Sí, suena bien!- dice Matt. A pesar de su estado parece el más animado- Pero a dónde?

-Bueno...tenía pensado un sitio de tartas...el día en el que volví a encontrarme con L quedamos ahí para cenar. Me parece un buen lugar para...terminar con lo que él empezó...- los tres me miran-...Perdonadme, sólo digo tonterías...dónde queréis ir?

-A mí me parece muy bien ese lugar- dice Near sonriente

-No podría haber pensado en un ligar mejor- dice Mello también sonriente

-Sí...dinos Bel, esto es una cita, no? Por fin te has dado cuenta de que soy mejor que L, no?- dice Matt. Este Matt...no ha cambiado

No puedo hacer nada salvo reír. Me agrada que hagan esto por mí. Saben que quiero ir al restaurante por los recuerdos que tengo de L y ellos...no quieren decepcionarme. Son demasiado geniales (y kawaiis ;D)

Salimos los cuatro y vamos al Kawaii Pie. Me acuerdo perfectamente de cuando vine aquí con L por primera vez. Estaba tan nerviosa...ahora soy tan diferente a esa chica...todo esto me ha cambiado y no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia.

Ignoraba todo esto. Lo único que me preocupaban eran mis estudios y si L se acordaba de mí. Pero poco a poco he ido cambiado. L me ha hecho experimentar cosas que nunca habría sentido de no ser por él. Le debo demasiado...No puedo dejar de buscarle...aunque me cueste la vida...aunque no lo consiga nunca

Pero bueno, ahora no es hora de pensar en esto. Ya se acabó. Near lo ha conseguido. Mi corazón por primera vez siente un ápice de alivio en su interior y mis músculos dejan de estar contraídos.

Me permito relajarme y sonreír como pocas veces con mis Wammy Boys. Es increíble cómo nos hemos cambiado la vida mutuamente...

-Bueno y ahora qué?- pregunta Matt

-Pues ahora yo volveré a Inglaterra a ocupar mi puesto...he estado mucho tiempo huyendo de mi responsabilidad. Ya tengo que volver y presentarme como dueña de la Wammys House. Near seguirá siendo N durante mucho tiempo y ayudará a mucha gente...cuanto a vosotros dos...- miro a Mello y Matt- Os vais a ganar una por haberos escapado...

-Pero, Bel, tú ya sabías lo que íbamos a hacer! De hecho nos apoyaste!- se queja Matt

-En ese entonces no erais mi responsabilidad tanto como lo sois ahora...- digo

-Ya, cierto, pero ya no tienes control sobre nosotros. Ya no somos unos críos- dice Mello

-Tienes razón, pero cuando escapasteis no erais mayores lo suficiente...os castigaré- digo

-No es justo...pero bueno, supongo que es lo que tienes que hacer- dice Mello

-Y cuál será nuestro castigo?- pregunta Matt

-Me temo mucho que vuestro castigo será- les miro seriamente y ellos me miran con cara de pena-...no olvidaros de visitarme nunca

Ellos ríen aliviados

-Lo haremos con frecuencia y con mucho gusto, te lo aseguro...-dice Mello

Y el resto de la cena ha sido todo alegría. Pocas veces me lo he pasado así. Llega el momento de irnos...

-Chicos, os puedo dejar en el hotel, yo necesito hacer algo antes...- digo

-Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta Mello

-Despedirme de L- digo

-Entonces te acompañamos- dice Near. Les veo convencidos de que quieren venir y no se lo impido. Nos montamos en el coche y conduzco hasta la iglesia a la que vine por primera vez a cometer un delito...

Caminamos hasta encontrar la lápida adecuada. Nos quedamos los 4 en silencio mirando la solitaria letra tallada en piedra...tras unos momentos veo cómo los tres reaccionan y Mello me dice

-Ya te dejamos a solas con él. Te esperamos en el coche- asiento con la cabeza agradecida y vuelvo a mirar a la lápida

-Te equivocaste, dijiste que el 27 habría terminado todo. -digo con los billetes que él me dio para que viajáramos los dos juntos- Hoy es día 28...No me tomes por repelente. Supongo que me importaría si estuvieras aquí...Toma, ya no los necesito- digo dejando los billetes sobre la tumba-. L ahora volveré a la responsabilidad que tú me diste...pero no estés triste...no dejaré de buscarte en cuanto tenga un momento disponible. Yo no me he rendido aún contigo. Tal vez esté hablando conmigo misma...pero quiero pensar que te estoy hablando...a ti, al L del que un día me enamoré y del que sigo enamorada. No sé dónde estás ahora. Tal vez ni te acuerdes de mí. Tal vez incluso ahora hayas conocido a otra chica. Pero yo quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo. Y que para mí nunca acabó esto...soy una estúpida. He conseguido salvar a tanta gente...a Matt, Mello, Misa...también aseguré a Near, a mi familia...Sin embargo en aquel momento era demasiado inútil para ayudarte- me arrodillo en el suelo y empiezo a llorar- Lo siento...Lo siento tanto L...ahora estoy intentando que a la gente que me rodea no le pase lo mismo que no pude evitar que te pasara. Soy una estúpida...Tú me has ayudado incluso cuando no estabas aquí, has pensado en mí hasta el último momento...Y yo? Yo solo puedo pedirte que me perdones por no haber tenido capacidades suficientes como para haber previsto eso. A pesar de todo esto...quiero que me veas aquí llorando...estas lágrimas contienen tantas cosas...tristeza, alegría, soledad...contienen mil sentimientos, excepto el arrepentimiento. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. No me arrepiento de haber pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a ti. Porque aunque ahora me veas llorando quiero que sepas que solo es fruto de lo feliz que fui gracias a ti. A pesar de ello no tengas pena de mí, por favor. No me mires con pena, mírame con los ojos que me mirabas en aquellos días...unos ojos enamorados...unos ojos llenos de esperanza, llenos de entrega y de amor. Ese brillo en los ojos que no volveré a encontrar en nadie...y te doy las gracias por haberme entregado ese brillo a mí. Ese brillo que tantas fuerzas me daba. Gracias por todo. Gracias por haberme dado tu amor, gracias por protegerme, gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de empezar mi propia vida. Pero sobretodo gracias por nunca haberte olvidado de mí. Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Vaya...como ha cambiado todo...el mundo acabó con nosotros pero nosotros nos antepusimos a él. Nunca nos olvidamos en uno del otro. Y por eso, aquí y ahora te hago mi promesa: Nunca me olvidaré de ti por mucho que el tiempo pase. Te quiero y nunca dejaré de quererte

Las ardientes lágrimas surcan mis mejillas. Miro hacia abajo y veo la letra "L". Cojo un papel que llevo en el bolsillo, escribo en él y lo dejo sobre la tumba

-"L, más que una letra"- leo-. Eres millones de veces más que una letra. Eres mi vida. Adiós. Ahora suena otra música de campanas en mi vida

Beso mi mano y la poso sobre la fría piedra. Me levanto y me doy la vuelta. En el tronco del árbol que tengo en frente veo grabado un símbolo familiar: +∞

Recuerdo el -∞...nunca he llegado a entender qué significa y ahora aparece un +∞...sigo sin entenderlo

Sea como sea sigo andando hacia el coche guiada por la tenue luz del atardecer cuando de repente...

No puede ser

Me lo estoy imaginando?

Debo estar alucinando...no es posible

Mi cuerpo entero se queda paralizado...


	30. Regreso

**Tt99 gracias por tu review. Espero k t esté pareciendo entretenido el fic ;D**

**Ai-Chanosa muchísimas gracias por tu review. Jajaja la pobre Misa, en fin, no da para más XD pero bueno...Y Mello jajaja ya ves creo que le dio un jamacuco o algo así, aunque en el fondo (en el abismo más oscuro pequeño e insignificante de su corazón) quiere a Near. Ayy me alegro que te gustara el discursooo. Siiii sé cual es esa frase. La tengo en mi móvil y la leo con frecuencia (así de rarita soy XD). Me encanta que te gustase el capítulo...Ahora el misterio será desvelado. Disfruta leyendo ;)**

**BRabbit15 mil gracias por tu review! En serio te emocionó? Vaya, no sabes lo que me alegra eso (obviamente no quiero que lo pases mal pero me gusta que el momento discurso en la tumba te hubiera llegado...me entiendes no?XD). Jajajaja la verdad es que lo del infinito no tiene mucho que ver con la muerte de L...lo descubrirás pronto te lo prometo. Jajaja siento dejarte así con la intriga todos los caps pero es la forma que tengo de hacer que no os aburráis XD en serio eso sería lo peor. Jajaja me alegro de que te guste y te agradezco inmensamente todo tu apoyo *inserta abrazo* Saludos lalalalala )**

**Dundie! Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja en serio te conmovió? Jajaja en serio gracias otra vez. Me alegro de que pienses así muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Aquí te dejo otro capítulo para que disfrutes ;D**

**HelouiseKittyLover mil gracias por tu review! Tranquila que no te voy a dejar así. Sé que soy una cabrita dejándoos siempre con la intriga pero hasta ese punto de troll no llego ;D Si vosotros sois los que me apoyáis cómo os voy a defraudar? ;) Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Disfruta:D**

**30-Regreso**

El corazón se me para de repente y el tiempo pasa muy lento. Me dan ganas de agarrarme al cuello de la camisa. Empiezo a hiperventilar

-Tal vez me haya retrasado un día pero...lo de viajar sigue en pie?

Esa voz resuena en mi interior desde hace unos segundos que me han parecido Interminables...lo más posible es que me lo haya imaginado...Sin embargo sonaba tan real...me da miedo darme la vuelta. Y si no está? Y si me estoy volviendo loca? Y si...y si...? No puedo tener miedo. Cierro los ojos y me doy la vuelta rápidamente.

Estoy tensa y me tiembla el cuerpo hasta el alma...abro los ojos de repente

Es él, ha vuelto, no me lo estaba imaginando...es real...siento que me mareo y que me voy a desmayar.

-E-e-eres un fantasma?- le digo como cuando le vi por primera vez

-No, y no quiero serlo jamás para ti- corremos ambos en la dirección del otro hasta sumirnos en un largo abrazo lleno de lágrimas

-Te he echado mucho de menos- digo sin poder parar de llorar- Creía que no ibas a volver...que te habías olvidado de mí...

-En mi vida te he hecho dos promesas: Nunca me olvidaré de ti y siempre estaré aquí contigo cueste lo que me cueste. En la segunda he fallado un poco pero te prometo que a partir de ahora nunca permitiré que estés sola...- me abraza fuerte aún

-Más te vale, casi me vuelvo loca- digo presionando su pecho con mi puño

-Pero lograste entenderlo...sabías que yo logré escapar- sigo llorando-...shh, ya pasó- me acaricia el pelo suavemente- Ya se terminó todo. Todo ha salido bien

No puedo hablar. Tengo un nudo demasiado apretado en la garganta y estoy liberando toda la tensión que llevo acumulando estos meses. En mí hay una mezcla de confusión, alegría, relajación, incredibilidad...

-Bueno me tendrás que contar todo lo que has hecho, ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...- me dice. Suena muy tentador pero...

-L tengo a los chicos esperando en el coche!- me separo de él, le cojo de la mano y vamos ambos en dirección al coche

-Espera, qué tal si les damos una sorpresa?- dice L. Le contesto con una sonrisa...

_**PDV de Mello**_

-Pobre Bel, no se merecía que le pasara todo esto...no es justo- digo mirando por la ventana

-Ahora será un momento muy duro para ella. Tenemos que procurar ser lo mejor que podamos con ella...es lo mínimo que le podríamos ofrecer- dice Near

-Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque con lo fuerte que es intentará ocultar su dolor...por cierto ya viene- dice Matt. Todos miramos por la ventanilla. Viene Bel con la mirada baja. Abre la puerta y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto

-Siento haberos hecho esperar...Nos vamos?- dice desde el asiento del copiloto. Se habrá dado cuenta de que se ha equivocado de asiento? No sé si realmente se ha vuelto loca o si ahora se cambiará de lugar

-No vas a conducir?- pregunta Near. Al parecer está tan sorprendido como yo

-No, ando cansada, hoy no conduzco...- contesta serena

-Entonces quién conduce?...- pregunta Matt. De repente se abre la puerta del conductor y un hombre se sienta en él. Se da la vuelta

-Yo conduciré hoy- No me lo puedo creer...es L. Está vivo!

-L!- decimos los tres a la vez y nos lanzamos a su cuello. Le abrazamos. Todos estamos sonrientes...especialmente Bel

-Y...bueno, a dónde os llevo?- pregunta L

-Y si vamos a un casino?- pregunta Matt.

-Un casino?! Parece que las balas del otro día te afectaron a la única neurona que tienes...- digo riendo

-L, ya hemos celebrado todo esto...CON TARTA...te lo has perdido- dice Near

-No me puedo creer que hayáis ido a celebrar tomando tarta sin mí...- dice fingiendo decepción

-Bueno...ya sabéis lo que se dice...no engordas si lo quemas en materia gris...no es mi caso pero hoy estamos de celebración doble. Así que supongo que no pasará nada si hoy tomo dos porciones de tarta...- dice Bel

Así que nos vamos a tomar más tarta. Ahora vamos con una alegría verdadera. Creo que pocas veces en mi vida he sido tan feliz. He de admitirlo. Voy de tío duro...pero no podría estar rodeado de gente mejor. Sonreír no se hace tan difícil delante de ellos

Por fin veo a Bel realmente alegre. Las veces en las que nos sonreía antes lo hacía de una forma tan...triste...a pesar de ser sonrisas sinceras y llenas de significado ahora se notan mucho más radiantes y acogedoras.

Kira no ha conseguido acabar con esto...con nosotros...tal vez tuviera secuestrada nuestra felicidad y tranquilidad pero ahora ha vuelto todo a la calma. No puedo evitar preguntarme "Y ahora qué?" Supongo que pronto lo sabré...

_**PDV de Bel**_

Me siento como en una especie de ensueño. Mi realidad ha cambiado tan rápido...hace unas horas lloraba una tumba vacía, un recuerdo olvidado, una mentira. Ahora sonrío a un renacer, a un reencuentro, a una esperanza

-Mañana teníamos pensado viajar los cuatro, volver a Wammy's House...- dice Near

-Ah, Bel, me parece un lugar ideal desde el cual empezar nuestro viaje juntos. El que te prometí hace 5 años, en el que me he retrasado un día- me dice L

-No se me ocurre un mejor lugar en el que comenzar...- L se acerca poco a poco a mí. Cierro los ojos y dejo que sus labios rocen los míos

-Vaya, hombre...iros a un hotel...hay un niño delante...- dice Matt. Siento cómo a poco los colores se me suben a las mejillas y me río...eso es simplemente perfecto...

...

Por la noche dormimos los cinco juntos en la misma pequeña habitación del hotel. Nos colocamos como podemos distribuidos en cama, sofá y...el suelo y por primera vez en muchos meses consigo dormir durante toda la noche agarrada de la mano de L, que no me la quiere soltar

No puedo evitar sonreír toda la noche. Aún pienso que es todo un sueño...no, no es un sueño. L ha vuelto, ha vuelto conmigo. En realidad nunca se fue. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca perdí la esperanza, por qué nunca me hundí...Porque sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que un pequeño rayo de luz iba a brillar en la oscuridad por minúsculo que fuera.

Es bastante interesante ver cómo la vida nos va cambiando cuando nosotros insistimos en cambiarla a ella...

...

Al día siguiente nos preparamos para la vuelta a casa.

Normalmente habría estado malhumorada o molesta por el hecho de subirme a un avión por sexta vez en estos últimos meses. Sin embargo es como si no me importara. Me he dado cuenta de que me da igual dónde estar mientras L esté conmigo...

Me pregunto cómo será todo ahora...^-^


	31. El Esperado Viaje

**Rascalize muchas gracias por el fav!espero que te esté gustando el fic**

**Ai-Chanosa muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bien que te haya gustado que por fin haya aparecido! Siiii Mello es demasiado tsundere estoy de acuerdo XD. Y me ha encantado que te hayas imaginado la escena! Es simplemente perfecta! Si fuera un manga/anime seguramente lo pondrían así. Bueno lo del infinito lo sabremos un poquitín más adelante. Es que verás no hay mucho que contar desgraciadamente y esto está llegando al fin :( pero no te preocupes, tal vez tenga una sorpresa ;D**

**BRabbit15 mil gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que creas eso! Por fin ha regresado! Desgraciadamente ya hay poco que contar así que se terminará pronto :( pero no te preocupes okio? ;) Y siiii tranquila acabaremos entendiendo lo del infinito. Jajaja siento haberme tardado en serio no sabes lo mal que lo paso al no tener tiempo para vosotros/as. Bueno y disfruta;D**

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno por los 2 XD. No te preocupes, la berdad es que echaba de menos tus reviews pero por fin estás jajaja. En serio me has emocionado un montón. Me alegro de que la historia sea tan importante para ti y te sientas identificada con Bel (personalmente creo que muchas de las chicas que han leído el fic se identifican con ella). Y con respecto al segundo review...no tengo casi palabras para describirlo XD. En serio me alegro de que esta historia te haga sentir tan bien y que te parezca bonita y que quieras tener una experiencia así. Lo de tu nombre me ha parecido super ingenioso y simplemente brillante! Bueno disfruta leyendo ;)**

**KiratheKiller mil gracias por tus favs y follows! Espero que disfrutes mucho leyendo ^-^**

**Phoenicem muchas gracias por tu fav! Me alegro de que mi fic te esté gustando y espero que siga así ;D**

**31-El esperado viaje**

En fin y qué os puedo contar? Tras llegar a Inglaterra L y yo hicimos las maletas en menos de lo que canta un gallo y comenzamos nuestro viaje.

Pasamos del calor al frío, del sol a la lluvia y a la nieve, del desierto a la selva, de la montaña a la playa, del campo a la ciudad...Y la palabra que mejor describe todo esto es la siguiente: perfección. Es simplemente perfecto. Estoy haciendo lo que llevo toda mi vida deseando junto a la persona a la que más quiero.

Un día estábamos hablando de todas las pistas que me había dejado

-Sabía que estarías loca lo suficiente como para verificar si yo estaba dentro de esa tumba. Aún me parece increíble que consiguieras descifrar todas las pistas...

-La verdad es que solamente hubo dos que no logré entender- digo medio avergonzada y medio nerviosa

-Cuáles?- dice sonriendo- Se me viene a la mente cuáles pueden ser pero solo para asegurarme dime cuáles son.

-Verás, cuando decidí buscar en la tumba, estaba grabado el símbolo -∞ y luego el día en el que nos volvimos a ver, antes de que tu aparecieras vi en un árbol grabado el símbolo +∞. Qué significaba eso? Qué pretendías decirme? Sé que eso es algo que no tiene límite pero...a qué te referías?

-Vaya, vaya...sabía que era eso lo que no entenderías. No me sorprende, ya que se sale de los patrones y de las intenciones de las otras pistas...- me dice con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

-Era información esencial?

-Esencialísima- dice aún con los ojos cerrados

-Pero si logré llegar hasta el final de mis deducciones sin emplear esos símbolos- digo confusa

-Eso es porque no tiene nada que ver con las otras pistas que dejé. De hecho ni siquiera era una pista...

Vale, ahora sí que estoy confusa

-Entonces qué era?

-Le sabrás pronto, te lo aseguro.

Tras eso cambiamos de tema. No insistí mucho...era tiempo de estar relajado, además pronto me lo diría...

**...**

Una imagen que nunca olvidaré fue cuando, en uno de nuestros últimos destinos L me dijo

-En esta ciudad hay una famosa fábrica de mermelada. No es tradicional pero dicen que la visita es muy interesante. Qué tal si le echamos un vistazo?

Cuando L dijo la palabra "mermelada" no pude evitar pensar en BB. Dónde estaría entonces? Qué sería de su vida?

Asentí encantada y fuimos a la famosa fábrica de la mermelada llamada "Hope". Es un bonito nombre aunque yo, personalmente, nunca habría llamado así a una mermelada.

Según llegamos aparece una chica con cara de simpática que nos dice

-Tienen suerte, hoy tendrán una visita exclusiva: están ustedes dos solos y además podrán ser acompañados en algunos momentos por nuestro director, el dueño de mermelada Hope.

Le agradecemos a la chica y comenzamos nuestra visita. Todo parecía una mezcla interesante de colores y texturas, que te hacían no poder dejar de mirar el líquido fluyendo sin parar. En un momento me dejaron probar un poco. No os podéis imaginar lo buena que estaba

De repente se abre una puerta y aparece el que creo que es el dueño de esta fábrica.

Lleva un traje negro, elegante. Cuando miro su rostro me quedo sin palabras. He visto esa cara antes, esos ojos.

Nos mira sonrientes, sin embargo cuando ve quiénes somos su sonrisa se amplía. Vamos en seguida a saludarnos.

-Pero bueno, qué agradable coincidencia- nos dice

-BB!- digo yo inmediatamente abrazándole

-Bel...has venido hasta aquí para verificar que no estoy cometiendo ningún crimen?- me dice aún sonriendo. Yo solo me río. Cuando nos separamos BB mira unos instante le dice- L, es un placer verte ahora como alguien a quien he dejado de odiar...

-Mi mayor error fue dejarte en un segundo plano. Me arrepiento inmensamente. Sin embargo ahora me quedo tranquilo después de que me hayas perdonado- le tiende una mano y BB la estrecha

-Esto es genial! Ya estáis bien!- digo emocionada. Los dos me miran y BB me dice

-En gran parte gracias a ti...

El resto del día lo pasamos con BB y nos contó cómo llegó hasta poseer su fábrica. Ahora me doy cuenta del cambio que el tiempo ha hecho en BB: hace varios meses era un recluso sin futuro y lleno de odio. Hoy es una persona feliz y libre, con el futuro esperándole ansiosamente.

Finalmente nos despedimos de él y nos vamos.

Tras ese día antes de irnos a dormir L me dice

-Bel...no entiendo

-Qué es lo que no entiendes, L?- pregunto

-No entiendo cómo disfrutas estando conmigo...hay veces que ni yo mismo me soporto...casi acabo con la vida de BB, soy una persona muy cerrada y hago daño a la gente, incluso a ti te lo hice- me dice cabizbajo

-Bueno, L, lo único que te puedo decir es lo siguiente: eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido y tu mente sobrepasa mis límites...sin embargo tu mente no logra llegar al límite del amor. El amor no es algo que tenga una fórmula, regla o explicación lógica. Simplemente actúa.

-Pero, y si te acabas cansando de mí?

-Una de las cosas más interesantes que tiene el amor es que cuanto más se aplica en vez de agotarse se multiplica (Ole me ha salido rima y todo XD)...yo no podría cansarme de ti simplemente porque mi amor por ti crece cada día...Es algo curioso el amor, verdad?

Me mira sorprendido con un brillo en los ojos. El pobre no debería tener tanto remordimiento...No me puedo creer que alguien tan alucinante diga algo así de sí mismo...aunque eso le hace más humilde y vulnerable...simplemente KAWAII

Nos abrazamos fuertemente y sonreímos.

**...**

Pero como todo...lo bueno se acaba y al final tuvimos que volver a Inglaterra a cuidar de la Wammy's House. Ahora es nuestra responsabilidad.

Así que tras muchos días regresamos.

-Ah, amada Inglaterra- dice L con un forzado acento de mayordomo inglés

-Si no hubiera sido porque mis padres me obligaron a venir aquí no habría pasado nada de esto...vaya, sería una vida demasiado diferente- digo con un poco de nostalgia

-Sí, una vida sin mí sería realmente horrible...- dice L. Yo me río con él.

Hace frío y está lloviendo. Sin embargo no nos molesta. Después de todo esto un poco de lluvia nos hace sentir más ligeros mientras pisamos el mojado suelo.

Cogemos un taxi que nos lleva a través de carreteras y caminos hasta llegar al lugar donde nos conocimos, el lugar que ahora es nuestra responsabilidad y nuestro hogar.

Salimos del coche con el pesado equipaje y nos dirigimos hacia las vallas negras. Hay varios niños en el jardín

-L y Bel han vuelto!- grita una chiquilla. En seguida los demás niños voltean la cabeza, sonríen y vienen a por nosotros. Hacemos una especie de abrazo colectivo y una niña me dice:

-Bel, hay aquí gente que ha venido a veros...- me quedo extrañada, quienes serán?

-Yo iré ahora con esas personas, Kiki- dice L agachándose hasta llegar a su altura. Luego gira su cabeza y me dice- Bel, tú vete a tu habitación, date una ducha, relájate, descansa un poco y luego bajas, si?

De qué va todo esto? Ni idea. Me pregunto quién habrá venido a verme y con qué motivo. Saben que recién he llegado de viaje? Me limito a sonreír, asentir y subir a mi habitación.

Me preparo poco a poco para encontrarme con esa gente. Cuando termino bajo corriendo las escaleras y me dirijo al jardín de atrás, que es de donde vienen las voces.

Llego casi sin aliento y me quedo aún más sin aliento cuando veo quiénes son...


	32. Cuentacuentos

**KiratheKiller muchísimas gracias por tu review! Jajaja bueno aquí están las soluciones de tus deducciones. Que disfrutes, que ya falta poco ;)**

**Ai-Chanosa mil gracias por tu review. Ya...créeme a mi me está rompiendo el corazón terminarlo :(. Jajaja bueno ya sabes cómo es L...de todo menos preciso XD. Jajaja me alegra que consiguieras adivinar que era BB :D. Jejeje y no veas lo que me alegra que me digas que te parece mono L. La verdad es que (sin querer queriendo) he dado a conocer una nueva faceta de L. Un L que es más humano y tiene sentimientos (no el L frío de siempre). Me daba un poco de miedo que no lo aceptaseis pero me encanta que no haya sido así ^-^ Además procuro no hacerlo muy empalagoso (si lo hiciera tendría un serio problema de vómitos de arcoiris). Jajaja y en fin que ya sabrás quienes son, no vas mal encaminada ;D Disfruta**

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por tu review! Pues claro que nunca os dejaré colgados no te preocupes, lo haré lo mejor que pueda ;D. Jajaja gracias por tu deducción, la verdad es que no vas desencaminada. Me ha emocionado que haya supuesto una influencia en tu vida y te animo mucho a hacer lo que te gusta. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante. Disfruta ^-^**

**BRabbit15 muchísimas gracias por tu review! Jajajaja perdona si te dejo mucho tiempo sin saber el significado. Espero que te guste (el misterio será desvelado XD). Jajaja la verdad es que tienes razón en lo de la esperanza. Le doy mucha énfasis y me encanta que te parezca bonito :'). Me alegra que supieras adivinar lo de BB! Y ahora podrás encontrar la solución a tus sospechas:D. Bueno perdóname si fue demasiado corto, de verdad. Es solo que...bueno ya no hay mucho más que contar y estoy intentado alargarlo lo más que puedo XD. En fin que disfrutes que ya falta poco!**

**32-Cuentacuentos**

Mamá y Papá. Bry y Amy acompañadas de sus novios. BB. Mello y Matt. Near. L

Todos mirándome y yo quieta como una estatua

-Creo que le ha dado un ataque al corazón. Al parecer no atrapaste a Kira, eh Near?- dice Matt refiriéndose a mí y mirando a Near

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar

-Chicos! Qué hacéis aquí?- voy a cada uno y le abrazo con la mayor alegría

-A tu madre le hacía ilusión volver a Inglaterra, sobretodo sabiendo que ahora vives aquí- dice mi padre

-Hija después de todo lo que has pasado queríamos estar aquí contigo...- dice mi madre sonriendo

-Yo solo he venido aquí por las tiendas- dice Bry guiñándome el ojo

-Cierto, no te hagas ilusiones...- dice Amy y tras unos segundos grita- AHORA CUÉNTANOSLO TODO

-Espera, en cuanto haya más calma...BB has venido, me alegro mucho- digo sonriente

-Soy yo el que se alegra de estar aquí- mi hermana Bry me mira con ojos enormes y apunta a la cabez BB mientras veo como sus labios reproducen las palabras "Son hermanos?". Niego con la cabeza riendo y ella abre los ojos aún más sorprendida

-Mis Wammy Boys! Estáis aquí- digo dirigiéndome a Near, Mello y Matt

-Sí, en un momento así tenemos que estar, va a ser un momento impactante, vamos que no te lo esperas...- dice Matt y Mello rápidamente le da un codazo y todos le miran con cara de odio- Ay, Mello, tío eso ha dolido...Ahh es verdad, lo siento, se me ha escapado un poquito...

-Qué es lo que no me espero?!- pregunto sorprendida

-Nada, Matt tiene la lengua muy suelta...estábamos preparándote una...una...una...- dice Mello

-Una fiesta sorpresa...-le ayuda Near-...y Matt ya la ha fastidiado...otra vez será.

Se creen que soy tonta? Bueno prefiero no indagar mucho o se estropeará la sorpresa. Hago como si me lo creyera

-Jo, que pena. Muchas gracias chicos, lo que cuenta es la intención- les guiño el ojo y veo como se relajan más.

Cuando notan que aparto la mirada Mello le pega una patada en la espinilla a Matt y éste resopla. Intento no reírme.

L, que parecía bastante nervioso antes ahora sí que parece que va a explotar, aunque se notan los esfuerzos que está haciendo para contenerse y parecer tranquilo.

Busco un momento en el que hacemos contacto visual para sonreírle. Parece que se serena más y me vuelve a sonreír.

-Bueno, y ahora cuéntanos todo lo que has hecho estos meses- dice Amy nerviosa

-Sí, y no nos ocultes ni un solo detalle...- dice Bry

-Vale, lo intentaré...aunque si os cuento la verdad no me creeréis...- contesto

-Que sí que te creemos, venga empieza ya- dice Amy

Todos me miran como si fuera un cuentacuentos delante de un montón de niños de guardería. Sonrío y empiezo a contarlo TODO: lo de la tumba, el caso de BB, Light...la desesperación, la soledad...lloro en varios momentos y me tiemblan la voz y las manos. Pero finalmente llego a la parte en la que me reencuentro con L y mi forma de contar todo cambia. Al terminar mis familiares me miran sorprendidos. Hay unos instantes de silencio hasta que dice mi padre

-Mi Bel, que le tenía miedo a suspender matemáticas y a que ningún chico le pidiera el teléfono...ha crecido tanto. Nunca dudé de que acabarías convirtiéndote en una mujer tan fuerte.

-Hija, estamos muy orgullosos de ti...tal vez lo que hiciste no era del todo legal pero con ello salvaste la vida a muchas personas- dice mi madre

-Cada día me sorprendes más...cuando fuimos a Japón que ya tenías novio, y no solo eso, sino que era el mismísimo L...y ahora eres una profanadora de tumbas, sacaste a un criminal de la cárcel, le entregaste papeles falsos, y ni Kira pudo contigo. Enhorabuena, Bel. Siempre has sido mi ejemplo- me dice Amy abrazándome

-Pues yo creía que erais hermanos o algo así- dice Bry riendo señaland BB-. Aún no me creo que seas el famoso delincuente BB...

-Gracias a tu hermana ya no lo soy- dice BB sonriéndome

-Si me permites el comentario te damos la enhorabuena, Bel. Yo creo que Bry no me habría buscado más de tres días...se habría hartado- dice su novio. Bry, en vez de enfadarse se ríe.

-Bueno, y dinos L...tú que hiciste todo ese tiempo mientras Bel te buscaba? Estabas en el Caribe de vacaciones o qué?- pregunta Mello

L me mira y empieza a contarlo todo. Todos le están oyendo. Sin embargo es como si me hablara a mí

-Verás Bel, cuando tomé la toxina que simularía mi muerte es verdad que me pasé con la dosis...simplemente eso aseguraría un mayor grado de inconsciencia que duraría más y me daría tiempo a coordinarme con mi plan -Simplemente me lo quedo mirando. Él hace una pequeña pausa y continua -Al principio efectivamente había perdido la memoria. - o sea que en verdad no recordaba nada al principio...se me encoge el estómago- Pero los recuerdos siempre quedan registrados en nuestra mente. Lo único que necesitamos el algo, un nexo que nos lleve a ese recuerdo. Antes de elaborar en plan en el que simularía mi "muerte" dejé varias pistas en lugares a los que sabía que iba a ir tales como fotos, notas, videos, grabaciones...Y así poco a poco me fui acordando de todo. Todos los muros que había entre mí y mis recuerdos se rompieron.

Se para, me mira fijamente y me sujeta las manos, que están cálidas en contraste con las mías, que están heladas

-De lo primero que me acordé fue de ti- me da un vuelco el corazón.- Y en seguida supe que estaba enamorado de ti y que tenía que hacer lo posible para llegar a ti. Por eso poco a poco fui encontrado las pistas que previamente había dejado.

Se me empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, aunque no cae ninguna

-...y tuve miedo...- dice

-Miedo? De qué?- pregunto sorprendida

-Miedo a que tú estuvieras hundida, desesperada, sufriendo por mi causa. Y también miedo a que dejaras de recordar que yo haría lo posible para volver.

-Estuve a punto- reconozco a punto de soltar mi primera lágrima

-Pero nunca dudé de que eras una mujer fuerte. Yo...estoy orgulloso de ti. En cuanto descubrí quién era realmente y todo lo que me había ocurrido hasta entonces...te fui a buscar.

-Y no te decepcionaste al encontrar a una chica hecha pedazos llorándole a una tumba vacía?- pregunto

-Fue a la vez la imagen más triste y la más bella que he visto jamás.

Ahora si que no lo aguanto más. Le abrazo y empiezo a llorar.

-Hiciste lo posible por volver conmigo...gracias...gracias...gracias- digo sollozando en su hombro

-Ya pasó...ahora todo será diferente...no pienso separarme de ti. Por cierto, puede que hayas cambiado un poco pero tus abrazos siguen siendo igual de fuertes- dice riendo

Yo solo puedo reírme llorando. Todo lo que siento no puede expresarse en palabras. Es una mezcla asombrosa de alivio, bienestar, felicidad y calidez a la vez.

-Bueno...y en el fondo sí que hay una sorpresa...- dice L cuando nos separamos. Ya me lo esperaba. La actuación de Near, Mello y Matt no fue muy buena

-En serio?- digo mirando alrededor. Mis hermanas y mi madre sonríen cálidamente. Mi padre tiene una sonrisa triste pero a la vez verdadera. Todos parecen emocionados

-Lo vas a hacer?- pregunta Matt

L asiente con la cabeza y todos sueltan una pequeña risa...Soy la única que no se entera de qué va esto?

-Venga, hazlo ya- dice Mello.

Todos asienten sonriendo. Yo espero unos segundos impaciente...

L cierra los ojos, toma mucho aire y vuelve a abrir los ojos. Me preparo para recibir la sorpresa...

...

**OMG que será?!**

**Bueno yo ya lo sé pero quiero saber vuestra opinión. Si queréis dejadme reviews diciendo qué pensáis que es la sorpresa. Tal vez acertáis.**

**Bueno siento haberlo dejado con esa intriga XD no me matéis! Soy una buena persona!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta el miercoleees ;D**


	33. Campanas

**BRabbit15 mil gracias por tu review! Siento dejarte con la intriga. Por fin tendrás la solución. Tranquila, si tú estás loca imagínate cómo estaré yo XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Disfruta ^-^**

**KiraTheKiller muchísimas gracias por tu review! Jajaja qué considerada con los demás muchas gracias. Espero que lo que pensaras sea lo que pase de verdad ;D. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, ha sido muy bien bienvenida. No te preocupes. Yo también estoy pasándolo mal por terminar ya pero...jajaj sorpresa, ya verás ;) Disfruta leyendo, espero que te guste**

**Ai-Chanosa mil gracias por tu review! Gracias por explicar tan bien la situación en relación a los sentimientos que tienen L y Sherlock. Me ha encantado y no creo que haya mejor forma de explicarlo muchísimas gracias en serio XD. A mí también se me hace un pelín raro escribir de L tan humano pero bueno, una se acaba acostumbrando :3 SÍ! Eran todos jajaja. No sabes lo que me he reído con lo del strip-tease XD ahora verás lo que es en realidad. Espero que te guste. Disfruta leyendo ^-^**

**Strong SouL muchas gracias por tu review. Ojalá tu deducción haya sido vierta y hayas adivinado, ya me dirás ;D. Me alegro de que pienses así. Gracias por entender lo del final, pero es como dices, estoy preparando ya algo buemo para el futuro ;). Jajaja bueno que disfrutes leyendo. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste ^-^**

**HelouiseKittyLove mil gracias por tu review! Jajaja choquemos! Lo he pillado XD (choque psicológico virtual XD) jajaja me alegro de que estés contenta. Me alegro también de que te dejaran hacer el examen ;) pero...O.o En serio? Lo de tu profe es broma no XD? Bueno espero que te guste. Disfruta leyendo**

**Tt99 muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me encanta que te guste! En serio tus reviews me han dado mucho ánimo. Jaja me alegro de que te gustara todo lo del final de Kira, la conversación con Misa y lo de la tumba de L. Jajaja siento mucho siempre dejarlo en la parte interesante pero lo hago por simple estrategia ;). Espero que te guste el final. Disfruta leyendo ;D**

**Y ahora sin más dilación y con dolor en el corazón...**

**33-Campanas**

-Verás Bel, tú y yo siempre hemos estado...conectados, se puede decir. Quién había pensado que tú irías a viajar a Inglaterra, aburrirte en casa, salir, ir en una determinada dirección y encontrarme justo a mí?

En un momento me imagino cómo habría sido mi vida sin él. Simplemente no me la puedo imaginar. Ha estado tan presente que entre nosotros hay un vínculo muy fuerte.

-Lo puedo llamar suerte, si llamarlo "destino" te suena muy arrogante...aunque prefiero llamarlo así: destino. Tanto es que después de tantos años nos volvimos a encontrar...en Japón...A miles de kilómetros de aquí...es de locos...

Ahora que lo pienso realmente es algo muy extraño que el tiempo nos haya ido uniendo así...tan exacto, tan impecable. Siento cómo un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

-Y después de tanto tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que era algo más que la amistad de varios años lo que nos unía...Pero llegó un punto en el que parecía que al sol le iban a cubrir unas pequeñas nubes...Siento tanto haberte hecho sufrir tanto...

Los ojos se le enrojecen. Le cojo la mano y se la acaricio. Él se mantiene firme y continúa

-Bel, yo simplemente no sé si sientes esto también pero después de todo aquel tiempo que pasamos separados llenos de incertidumbre me di cuenta de una cosa: no puedo vivir sin ti. He llegado a depender totalmente de ti y ocupas todos mis pensamientos...

Quiero decirle que yo también siento lo mismo pero se me hace un nudo en la garganta y apenas puedo asentir con la cabeza. Me odio a mí misma por no poder expresarle lo que yo siento. Él siempre ha ocupado un gran lugar en mi corazón y ahora siento como que le necesito, como que ya no puedo separarme de él

-Me he pasado mi vida pensando y meditando acerca del mundo y nunca me he topado con una cosa más inexplicable que el amor. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas...tanto juntos como separados...Y esas cosas solo me han hecho darme cuenta de lo cuánto te quiero y de que lo seguiré haciendo siempre...

De repente es como si parara un poco y tomara más aire

-Ni aunque Kira hubiera vencido sería tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora...sin embargo hay algo que me puede hacer más feliz, si es que es posible que esté más feliz que ahora...y es algo que solo tu me puedes dar...

Espera un momento...L, el mismísimo L, el que se limpia las manos con un pañuelo tras saludar a alguien está...confesando su amor?! No me lo puedo creer. L me toma la mano y hace que ambos nos levantemos. Luego él se arrodilla mientras yo me quedo paralizada de pie. Aún con nuestras manos juntas saca de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro...Estoy soñando? Necesito que alguien me de una bofetada o algo así (dónde está Cupido cuando necesitas que te tire una patata XD?) Empiezo a temblar. Él abre lentamente la cajita y en ella veo un anillo plateado con pequeños brillantitos en él. Sigue tomando mi mano. Finalmente lleno de confianza dice

-Bel, hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo. No te separes nunca de mí. Quieres casarte conmigo?

Se para el tiempo. Miro alrededor. Todos están serios e impacientes esperando a que dé mi respuesta. Es realmente una decisión importante. Sin embargo no hace falta que me lo piense dos veces

-En las invitaciones pondremos B&L o L&B?

-Habrá que ver cuál suena mejor...Eso es un sí?- pregunta nervioso

-Sí! Sí! Sí y un millón de veces sí!- le abrazo fuertemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él en el primer instante está tenso pero de repente se relaja y corresponde al abrazo. Cuando nos separamos toma mi mano izquierda suavemente y desliza lentamente el anillo por mi dedo anular.

Luego se vuelve a poner de pie, me toma por la cintura, yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y nos besamos sonrientes durante unos segundos.

Cuando me doy la vuelta los demás empiezan a aplaudir y a vitorear

-Aay, doctora, que se nos casa!- grita Matt con Mello y Near riéndose

-Deberíamos abrir un tarro de mermelada para celebrarlo...- suelta BB

-Habrá que ir a elegir un vestido! Genial!- grita Bry tomándose las manos con Amy

-Mi niña, ya serás toda una mujer. Tu padre y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que nos pidas- dice mi madre llorando

-Siempre serás nuestra pequeña. Tú solo sé feliz, hija, estoy orgulloso de ti- dice mi padre intentando no llorar

Abrazo a todos y cada uno de ellos y luego abrazo feliz a L

-Por cierto, te debo una respuesta...- me dice. Me quedo medio desconcertada- Con respecto a lo de los símbolos -∞ y +∞...

Ya recuerdo...es verdad. Tenía que decirme qué significaban los símbolos

-Qué querías decirme con ellos?- pregunto

-Bueno es mi forma de medir el amor que siento por ti...- contesta. Me quedo paralizada

-Eso es algo descomunal...no solo es enorme sino que es...

-Eterno.

Nos sonreímos. Por fin lo he entendido...Reconozco que me avergüenza no haber comprendido eso...estaba tan cegada por la soledad que no lo pude ver con claridad.

Finalmente nos abrazamos...

-Te quiero- me dice

-Yo también te quiero, y siempre lo haré...

Y, bueno...se puede decir que ahí termina un nuevo capítulo de mi vida: Ahora mientras le abrazo siento como si campanas en mi corazón (así es como deben sonar las campanas de boda XD) y mi mente anunciaran la llegada de ese nuevo capítulo.

Todo lo que se escriba en este nuevo capítulo está a punto de empezar a suceder. No puedo evitar sentir incertidumbre o algo de miedo pero...sé que mientras él esté conmigo y yo esté con él, no permitiré que ninguna nube se interponga entre nosotros y el sol.

Y ya no sé qué va a ser de mi, no sé qué me espera, pero sí que sé una cosa: toda historia tiene un gran final pero en la vida un final siempre es el comienzo de algo nuevo :)

...

**Nota de Hecatombe**

**Para empezar muchísimas gracias a los que habéis leído y en especial a todos los que me habéis apoyado de una manera o de otra. Sin vosotros no habría llegado tan lejos, de verdad. Vuestras constantes reviews que me alegraban tanto el día y que me sacaban una sonrisa. Tal vez no seáis conscientes pero cada gesto vuestro ha significado un gran cambio en mi forma de ver las cosas y en la forma en la que ha evolucionado el fic. No encuentro una forma de compensar todo lo que habéis hecho, en serio: mil gracias**

**He disfrutado como pocas veces en mi vida escribiendo este fic y, bueno, creo que estoy orgullosa de él, espero que a vosotros tampoco os haya decepcionado XD**

**No veáis lo mal que estoy por terminar ya, en serio, siento como si el fic fuera mi pequeño bebé...jejeje no es broma, no tan exagerado pero como que me ha influido que no podré soportar el entrar en el fic y ver "Status: Complete" simplemente me va a poner muy melancólica XD.**

**En serio sé que soy una pesada pero mil gracias por todo. Ojalá os haya gustado a vosotros también.**

**También espero que os haya parecido chula la mezcla que tiene de drama, misterio y romance (ojalá no se os haya hecho muy empalagoso XD)**

**Bueno, y sé que es una cursilada pero igual que Bel no se rindió yo os animo a seguir adelante con lo que os gusta hacer, sin dejar que nada ni nadie os pare. El poseer una Death Note no es la única forma de cambiar el mundo, sino que con pequeños detalles cotidianos podemos todos dar ejemplo y hacer que este mundo sea más fácil para todos ;D**

**Por último suprise surpise!**

**He decidido tras mucho meditar hacer una secuela de este fic que acabáis de leer! Qué os parece? Tardaré un poco porque aún tengo que pensar bastante en detalles de la historia y demás. Pero será una historia bastante diferente a esta. Si os gustan los dramas, la angustia, el misterio y la tensión creo que os gustará. Aunque aviso de antemano que tal vez os parezca demasiado duro o dramático. Lo más probable es que el primer capítulo lo publique el día del cumple de L (31 de octubre XD), en honor a su presencia en mi fic. O sea que no os libraréis tan fácilmente de mí ;)**

**Os echaré muchísimo de menos. Debéis estar pensando "La tía esta es demasiado exagerada..." NO por favor, va en serio, os echaré muchísimo de menos de verdad, me importáis un montón (jajaja ya tenéis una amiga más en este mundo XD)Bueno, nos volvemos a encontrar pronto. ∞ gracias por todo, como siempre ! (~^-^)~**

**FIN ;D**


End file.
